Circus Dog
by K. Higurashi
Summary: Inuyasha is a circus dog who escapes from Narakus grasp one dark night. He is wounded terribly and hides in an alley until Kagome stumbles upon him. Will he stay a dog forever? What will Kagomes reaction be when he turns suddenly back into a hanyou? IK
1. Embarrassment number 1

Disclaimers: I do not own inuyasha.. after many years in prison, I have learned this… -sigh-

A/N ok! This is a new story! I have been trying to put it together for sometime now! So.. I hope you enjoy this…

* * *

**Circus Dog**

**Chapter 1. Embarrassment number one**

>

>

>

>

>

A silver Samoieda dog dashed into the woods. It had scratches, cuts; you name it, tainting his fur. This dog was running away. The place where he used to reside was a circus. "Cirque de freak." There, he had been treated awfully by all the men. He could no longer take it! They treated him like dirt! For some odd reason, and quite recently, he's been having flashbacks of once being human! Well not exactly human, but a half-demon! He remembers a bright light and pain. Then it ends there! The owner of the circus, Naraku, was quite wealthy! The shows the circus use to put on, were priceless!

Now a days, people do not attend. It's not as popular as before. Naraku is still quite wealthy, but not wealthy enough. He had major competition going on with one man, Sesshoumaru Taisho. He was a full demon who owned a corporation where demons worked. See, demons are supposed to be extinct. But really, they're not. Most demons either work for Sesshoumaru Taisho, or for Naraku. Usually, the youkai's that do not make the cut for Sesshoumaru's business end up with Naraku. Simple as that!

The Samoieda continued to run blindly through the forest until it had finally reached a city. It was dark out. Pitch black as a matter of fact, and no one was in sight. Not one single human. The dog whimpered, walking over to a dark alley weakly, it's paws aching from running and its stomach begging for food. He had finally done it. He was away from that damn circus. No one could get him now! Though, they would probably try to search for him, since he was the main act and the one who brought in most of the money.

The dog crawled into a dirty old box, lying down to catch a breath of air. Out of nowhere, it had started to thunder. Perfect! Just perfect! How could he have missed the scent? A major thunderstorm was heading his way, his ears perked at the sound of rain pounding against the box. The dog whined a bit, slightly frightened. It's nose twitched at another scent. The colorful scent tickled its nose playfully. A beautiful scent indeed.

A girl, who was around 15 years old, wearing a pair of black Capri pants with a red tank top, attempted to walk towards her shrine until the wind kicked up a notch and it started to poor rain. She placed her arms up to block the rain from going into her face, attempting to run, but the wind was simply too strong! She decided that she would wait out the storm, instead of fighting it. An alley had caught her eyes and she dashed for it. Perfect! She could sit there, under a roof and wait! It was what…. 9:30pm? Not bad. She had placed her back against the wall lightly breathing heavily. She slid down the wall until her butt collided with the cold and dry cement. "St-stupid storm.." she breathed.

Golden eyes glowed in the dark, watching the girl's every move. It growled fiercely at the stranger.

Kagome gasped standing up quickly, "Oh my god…" she trembled, "Stay away!"

The Samoieda decided to stay in its box, but continued to growl. A searing pain came from one of the gashes in its side causing the dog to cry instead.

With a gasp, Kagome rushed over to the dog worriedly. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked, crouching down in front of the box, which happened to be in the rain.

A growl and flash of the dog's golden eyes had alerted Kagome that it did not need her help. The girl frowned standing up, against the pounding rain, walking back over to where she was, "fine then, be that way! Stubborn dog.. That's the last time I try to help a dog." She grumbled under her breath.

Kagome was at he end of the alley way, her right shoulder leaning against the stone brick wall, she was back where she was before, but this time, she was watching the storm. Flashes of lightning bolted down and thunder boomed so loud that Kagome could have sworn the cement beneath her shook.

A sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the stormy skies from her dry spot under the roof. "Stupid storm, I wish it would go away.."

Somehow, the dog from the box had wandered out and sat down beside Kagome to watch the storm too. Kagome had failed to notice until she heard it growling at the storm. "Eek!" Kagome's back collided with the wall behind her. "What the…? I thought you didn't want my help!"

The dog turned its attention to Kagome. It cocked its head to the side, staring at her with its golden eyes curiously.

"Oh, so now you look innocent, hmm?" She scratched her head, 'well, I guess I could bring him home… I mean Souta, mom and gramps are gone on that trip… its summer time so no worries about school…the only thing I have to worry about is my job…' she thought. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, crouching down to the same level as the Samoieda, "So, do you want to come back to my shrine with me? I could get you all fixed up and then you can leave afterwards.. If ya want."

The dog snorted at her, looking away.

"I take that as a, yes?" Just as Kagome said that, the storm began to calm down, the rain didn't pour as hard. "Hey look! Here's our chance!" She smiled. "Let's go!" She stood up and walked out of the alley towards her shrine that was just another block away.

The dog trailed behind Kagome, slowly and silently. He wasn't quite sure if he could trust her just yet. She was still a stranger to him after all.

"Hey, do you want me to slow down?"

Once again, the dog snorted at her.

"Fine then." Kagome bit out, "You know, its as if you could really understand me… something about you is different.. And I'm going to find out!" She said proudly. Kagome sweatdropped for a moment, "Then again, I might be going insane since I'm talking to a dog.." She laughed sheepishly.

The Samoieda just stared at her, then away. It whined a bit because of the bleeding wounds.

Kagome huddled to a stop, she whipped around quickly, "Are you ok?" she asked.

The dog looked away.

"Fine! Be that way! I'll lead the way back to the shrine! Once your all fixed up, I'll be glad to kick you out!" She hissed.

The dog growled at Kagome and took off for the other direction.

Kagome watched as the dog ran away because of her outburst. "Oh no.. What did I.. I'm so stupid. I scared the poor thing off." She turned on her heals and began to walk back towards the shrine. "I-I should forget about him.. It's not like I needed any company.." she sniffled turning a corner. Her shrine was up ahead.

The dog watched from the darkness as the strange girl walked up the stairs towards the shrine. Maybe she wasn't all bad. He couldn't help but feel a bit attached to her. She was so kind to him. No one had ever been nice to him before. His nose twitched as it caught another scent. This was not good. It was the scent of a demon! A hungry demon on top of that!

Once Kagome had reached the top of the steps, she let out a shriek of fright.

The dog's ears perked at the sound of Kagome's scream. It bolted towards the shrine ignoring the pain from the various places on his body.

Kagome backed up a step never leaving the demon out of her sight. "G-Get aw-aw- away!"

The large lizard demon licked its lips approaching Kagome.

Out of nowhere, the Samoieda leaped onto the lizard, biting down on its neck. It was a demon from the "Cirque de freak"! The circus where the dog had once resided! It was knocked off the lizard with a slap.

"Damn dog! Oh, what's this? I see! It's you Inuyasha! We've been searching for you." The demon chuckled, "Master Naraku will be pleased, indeed.."

Inuyasha bared all of his fangs at the lizard, growling menacingly.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome echoed. That was the name of the dog?

Inuyasha pointed his ears back and charged for the demon bull again. The youkai had just smacked the dog away with ease, turning its attention back to Kagome hungrily. "Hmmm first I'll have some dinner, then I'll bring you back Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha whined, lying on the ground. He could not stand any longer.

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs holding out her hands, "KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled. It began to pour rain once again.

The beast approached Kagome even more until a bright glow of light came from the girl's hands. The lizard blinked watching with interest. ((A/N how stupid can ya get?)) The pink light had blown towards the lizard and had turned it to simple bits of pieces of flesh. This flesh ended up melting away until only a stack of bones where left.

Kagome gasped staring at her hands, "Did I-I d-do that?" she mumbled.

Inuyasha whined to get Kagome's attention. He sat up feeling slightly dizzy.

Kagome turned her attention to the whining dog, "Hn? Inuyasha!" She gasped running to the dog's side. "Are you ok? Wait, that's a dumb question.."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

"Ok, c'mon, I'll try to help you get to my shrine ok?" She said, trying to comfort he dog.

The dog snorted standing up on all fours and walking towards the girl's home. It was as if it were saying 'I don't need your help'. It was a very stubborn dog!

.:.:.:. Inside Kagome's home .:.:.:.

"Ok, lay down here, I'll go get some medicine and gauze, ok?" Kagome motioned for him to sit down on the kitchen floor.

Inuyasha obeyed her and stayed in the kitchen, watching the girl leave him.

In minutes, she was back with some medical supplies. Excellent. Inuyasha somehow knew that this would hurt…

.:.:.:. 1 hour later .:.:.:.

"Ok! You're all patched up!" Kagome nodded with pride. "Now all you need is some rest and those wounds will be healed in no time!"

The dog just stared at her. Well, I guess this meant it was time for him to leave. She said she would just fix him up then he could bolt. Inuyasha stood up and headed to the door.

"Hn? Where are you going? You're not actually thinking of leaving with those injuries, are you?" Kagome asked following him.

_'Well its not like you give me a choice'_ the dog thought.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips, "You are staying. Ok? And judging by the attack from earlier, I don't think you want to go back to that master of yours."

_'Go figure'_ Inuyasha thought.

"So, I'm going to let you stay. I'm pretty lonely already… sure I have Buyo, but he just sleeps all day.." Kagome smiled down at Inuyasha, "Oh and, by the way, I'm Kagome." She blinked, "Why the heck am I talking to you?" She shrugged. "Oh well. Lets go watch some TV. I'll order pizza."

_'Kagome? TV? Pizza!'_ Inuyasha thought. His large mouth opened, a bit of drool seeping out.

"I guess you're really hungry." Kagome giggled, "I'll go order now! You go and sleep or something in the living room." She patted Inuyasha's head lightly before leaving back towards the kitchen.

.:.:.:. 11PM .:.:.:.

Kagome stretched her arms up letting out a bone-cracking yawn. "Time for bed! Lets go," she patted Inuyasha's head. They were currently both on the couch, Inuyasha's head on Kagome's lap and empty pizza box on the other side. "C'mon Inuyasha, we have to get to bed… and you have to get off of me for me to get to my bed." She giggled.

Inuyasha grumbled getting off of the girl and off the couch. _'Where the hell am I going to sleep?'_ he thought.

Kagome got off the couch as well and headed for the stairs. "Come on Inuyasha." Kagome called back.

Once they were upstairs and in Kagome's room, Inuyasha made himself comfortable in a spot next to Kagome's bed. The girl had, on the other hand, walked up to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pj pants and a tank top. She began to undress not minding the dog in her room.

_'Ack! She's getting naked!'_ Inuyasha thought. If he weren't a dog, he would be blushing madly! He covered his eyes with his white paws feeling quite embarrassed.

Once Kagome was dressed, she went to brush her teeth in the bathroom and brush her hair. In only a few minutes, she was back in her room. Kagome closed the light and collapsed on her bed yawning once more. She crawled under the blankets to stay warm. The girl stared down at the Samoieda thoughtfully. "Hey.. Inuyasha?"

He lifted his head up towards Kagome's voice.

"You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor.. I know your dirty and such, but you must have gone through a whole lot of stuff.. Why don't you sleep beside me? I got some space left."

_'Me? Sleep next to her? I have a feeling that one day I might regret this.. But hell ya! I'll do it!' _he thought. And with that, the dog leaped up onto her bed walking over to the girls left side and lying down. Kagome laughed lightly turning around to face Inuyasha.

"You are incredibly adorable, you know that?" She scratched Inuyasha's ears and kissed his wet nose. "Goodnight!"

_'Night…'_ Inuyasha absently thought cuddling next to Kagome for warmth.

.:.:.:. Morning .:.:.:.

Kagome awoke with a shriek. She bounced out of bed and clasped her back against the opposite wall. "Oh my god…"

Inuyasha blinked open his golden orbs tiredly. Kagome's shriek alerting him something was wrong. He sat up quickly staring at the afraid Kagome. She was looking straight at him. But why? He swung his legs over the side of the bed—wait! His legs? He glared down at himself. He was… he was back to his usual self! He smirked. He wanted to also cheer but for some odd reason, he couldn't he couldn't speak! Not to mention the fact that he was naked… oh boy…

"Wh-who are you!" Kagome trembled watching the strange boy.

Inuyasha stared up at her blushing madly. Thank god for the blankets covering his lower half! "…."

Kagome asked again, "who are you!" She tried to keep eye contact.. But hey.. If you saw the guy's chest, you would find it hard to keep an eye on him too! Wait.. His chest! There were bandages around his chest! Though they were falling off to reveal some serious wounds! They looked exactly like the ones…. Inuyasha had!

Kagome gaped at the boy, "Inu…Inuyasha?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded numbly. Oh boy was he in for it now!

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

* * *

A/N OK! I'll see how this holds up! I hope this is a good intro for my story thingy.. yeah… I hope you guys enjoy it! please R&R to see if I cont. or not…

Inu: -woof-

Kag: that was a sad bark…

Inu-growls-

Kag: that was sad too..

Inu: -glares-

Kag: WHAT!


	2. Tasty Treat

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N ENJOY!

* * *

**Circus dog**

**Chapter 2. Tasty treat**

>

>

>

>

>

"Inu-Inuyasha…? Y-you're… oh man, how am I going to explain this one? Wait! I don't have to! My family is gone! Yes! But that still leaves me with you. What am I to do..?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome blankly from the bed. He would have started to explain his situation, only he couldn't quite remember anything and the words he wanted to use to talk to her, were fading away. The Inu hanyou just sat there, doggy style, on Kagome's bed, the sheets covering his lower half. With a sigh, he crashed against the girl's bed, inhaling the beautiful scent on the pillow.

"Inuyasha? I need to get you some clothes! But, I don't know if I have anything—unless I let you borrow some of my dad's clothes! You can wear them until I find you something else!" Kagome said with a large grin plastered onto her delicate face.

Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound of her voice and he grudgingly sat up not forgetting to scratch one of his triangular ears with his foot.

"I'll be right back, ok boy? Don't go away!" Kagome nodded at him and rushed out of her room towards her mother's large room. Inuyasha could surely wear her dad's clothes and maybe she could go shopping later on to get him new ones. The girl ravaged through the closet until she reached a few old boxes she presumed were some old clothes. She lifted the box cover off of one, sniffling at the fond memories. Her father use to wear a strange red Haorie and red Hakama's on Halloween. He always claimed that it belonged to some half demon from the Sengoku Jidai. He was always full of stories just like jii-chan.

Kagome got a sudden shiver go down her spine. You know the ones that usually happen when you know someone is watching you? Yeah that. Not to mention she could feel someone breathe against _her_ **neck**.

"EEK!" Kagome screeched huddling into the closet for cover.

Inuyasha yelped in surprised, backing a few steps also. The poor guy was tangled in Kagome's sheets and was most likely scared half to death. He growled dangerously at Kagome as if a warning to never do that again.

A long sigh of relief escape Kagome's lips, "You scared me! I thought you were a robber her something!" She scurried out of her mothers closet with the clothes in her hands, "Do you like this? It use to belong to my d-dad." She cleared her throat, "you can go the feudal era look!"

Inuyasha stared at her, blinking a few times then at the clothes. The Inu hanyou gasped in surprise. Those looked exactly like his old clothes! He sniffed them cautiously nodding at the thought. Yup, they were definitely his, but another scent covered them, most likely her fathers. He wore those clothes when he was just a little boy. His haorie was passed down to him from his mother. Once he started working for Cirque de freak, they let him wear his red Haorie and Hakama's, but when the circus master decided to turn him into a dog, his clothes were put elsewhere. He never found them after that. Naturally, Kagome's father ended up finding the strange clothing at a store. The man in charge of the store told him a phony tail about a half demon once wearing those same clothes in the Sengoku Jidai. No doubt the poor fool believed him and bought the clothes.

Inuyasha was pretty shocked to actually find them still in good shape. Though, what happened to his Tetsusaiga? Probably in a museum by now. He'd have to find a way to retrieve it.

"So you like them?" Kagome piped.

Inuyasha nodded vigorously at her. Yes, he did like them. They brought back some fond memories.

"Ok, I'll leave them to you to change, ok?" She set them down in front of him. "I'll just go wait in my room." She stood up, and walked towards her room steadily.

Inuyasha blinked down at his clothes. He starred at them for a good few minutes now trying to remember how to put them on. He could barely remember anything! It's like, if he's a dog, he knows everything, but when he is in his human/dog youkai form, he has the same mind as a dog! He leaned his head down to scoop up the clothes with his teeth while trotting back towards Kagome's room on all fours, still tangled in the white sheet.

Kagome was currently getting her towel in her closest until Inuyasha rounded the corner and entered her room with a whimper.

"Hn? What is it Inuyasha? Why haven't you changed?"

He dropped the clothes on the girl's carpet letting out another whine.

"You don't remember how to dress yourself, do you..?" Kagome mumbled nervously.

She took his silence as a yes. This guy was pretty stubborn.. "Ok, I'll help you.. A bit, ok?"

Inuyasha nodded at her, waiting for her magic to work!

"Ok, first you take the Hakama's—"

Inuyasha sniffed one of the parts before yanking on the Hakama's with his fangs and looking at her if he was right.

"—Yes those, and then you, er.. Slip them on over your –gulp- legs.." she added. She motioned for him to come to her so she could show him..

She held out the Hakama's pointed at the legs, "See, you slip one leg in, and the other in the second.. Get it?"

Inuyasha growled pulling it out of her hands with his fangs. He was about to remove the sheet, but then he felt like he needed a bit of privacy. The Hanyou let out a menacing growl at Kagome as if telling her to obviously turn around.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Right, sorry mister bad attitude." She muttered under her breath turning around.

In a matter of seconds, he HAD them on, but he sadly placed them on _backwards_.

"Inuyasha? You done?"

A snort was his response.

She whirled around and just about died on the spot. Sweat dropping, she approached him, "Inuyasha, you have them on backwards, try turning them around.."

Inuyasha felt his face flush in embarrassment grumbling things under his breath.

'hn? Was he grumbling _words_?' she thought, blinking at him for a few minutes.

A warning growl coming from the fiery eyes of the hanyou dog told Kagome to piss off and turn around again. She knew it for a fact! "Sorry." She hissed at him while turning away from the boy again.

This time, Inuyasha had successfully put on his pants the _right _way. With a grunt, Kagome turned back around and helped him out with his white under garment. ((A/N yes he has that too, forgot to say, but he does!)) He placed his hands on Kagome's shoulder to steady himself since he wasn't quite use to being just on his two feet.

Kagome mentally groaned, "Inuyasha, how about you sit down? It'll be easier."

Inuyasha growled at her before sitting doggy style.

"Ok, now your haorie goes on like this," She placed it over his shoulders, slipping one arm at the time in each sleeve. "Ok, then you tuck it in—" she tucked his haorie in smiling proudly, "—and you're done!"

He glared down at himself in amazement. He loved his clothes. Just loved them. He grinned at her briefly having the grin get replace by a wild dog smile. He crawled up to her and nuzzled her neck gently as a thank you. Not usually his style, but hey, he was happy to be reunited with his clothes.

Kagome blinked, "Er, you're welcome?"

With a strange noise Inuyasha made, he ran out of the nice scented room, towards the bathroom. He sniffed around the little room until he reached the famous toilet. He whimpered not remembering anything on how to use it..

((A/N POOR KAGOME! XD))

Kagome was speechless once she reached the bathroom, 'Kami, where's Souta and jii-chan when you need them!' she though hopelessly. "U-uh, you have to go to the bathroom?"

Inuyasha whimpered again, dancing a bit on his toes. He needed to go! BADLY!

"U-uh, well you uh.. She walked over to the toilet and lifted the seat, "Go to the bathroom in there.. And uh… do you remember?"

Inuyasha stared down at the water in the toilet. Seeing his reflection, ((A/N EWWWWWW)) he scrunched up his nose, nodding his head at her. He did remember. ((A/N luckily..))

"Ok."

-Deadly growl- -strange whimpering noise- -deadly growl-

"OK! I'm out!" The raven-haired girl snapped, walking out. She closed the door, waiting patiently for him to come out.

Yup, she heard the toilet flush, and his claws scratching against the door to be let out. Kagome frowned opening the door, "Hold it buddy!"

Just as he was going to make his escape, a furious Kagome blocked his way.

-Deadly growl-

"Wash your hands!" She ordered.

-Deadly growl-

"Inuyasha…!"

-Deadly growl- -huff- -snort-

Kagome smirked since he pulled the booster towards the bathroom sink with his fangs, grudgingly. He stood up on it, not forgetting to grip the counter for balance. He did not want to have a meeting with the floor today! Nope! Not today!

Kagome giggled at his antics. 'Probably can't get the water running.' She thought. She walked to his side gently showing him how to turn the sink knobs to allow the water to flow. She squeezed some soap into his clawed hands telling him to rub his hand together and to rinse them off.

He knew how to do it. Sure he did! Once he was done, he shook like a wet dog once again attempting to walk out on her until she called, "Inuyasha."

-Little wimper-

She pointed at the toilet seat, "Remember, you have to put the toilet seat down when you are done!"

Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes at her. It would take a million years before he did that for her.

"Inuyasha..!"

Oh shit, warning voice. He backed up towards the toilet and put the seat down just for little miss princess. He snorted at her as if telling her if she was happy. Of course she was. She was very happy. She won the battle! But not yet the war..

"Great, now you're potty trained!" She clapped her hands together happily.

"Next, I must show you how to use chopsticks!" She declared.

"ch…p…st….k..?" he tried to say. But it really didn't come out right.

"You almost had it!" Kagome cheered.

As fast as his memory came, the faster it went back into hiding. He growled out of frustration, hating this torture!

When will it end!

.:.:. With Cirque de Freak.:.:.

"Master, the mutt is still missing? Are we gunna leave without it?"

"No, we need that mongrel. He's our main act! There aren't many half-breeds such as him out there! He's the only one I can have fun with on stage! Go and use as many wolves as you can Ookami! I want him back!" The man seethed.

"Yes, master Naraku." Ookami agreed, leaping out of the trailer in search of Inuyasha once more.

"That mutt has got to be found." He glared down at the shikon no tama within his palm. "Hmm, this jewel seems to be purifying itself, but how?" he tightened his grip on the gem. "He is changing back.. No, he _DID_ change back into his hanyou form. This should make our search easier.. Someone else is purifying the jewel allowing him to return to his normal self. This isn't good. Ookami better find that dog! Or his wolves will be the demons next meals!" he boomed, crushing the jewel into his deadly grip.

.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.

"You almost have it…" Kagome cheered but in the end, the chopsticks fell out of his grip once again. He was getting closer and closer to holding the chopsticks, though, they were still very far from actually using them.

With a big huff, Inuyasha crawled out of the chair, chucking the chopsticks at the fridge angrily before stomping off doggy style towards the TV room.

"Inuyasha! It's ok! You nearly had it! I can always make soup if you want. All you have to do is sip it!" Kagome beamed. She had followed him towards his destination with a big encouraging smile.

"KEH!" Inuyasha glared away from her, his nose in the air.

A gasp-escaped Kagome's lips, "You said 'Keh'!"

He blinked dumbly. Did he say that? It just kinda slipped from his mouth.. Though it's not really a word.. Meh, it's still progress!

"C'mon Inuyasha, I'll make some pancakes and waffles! And a few batches of cookies! Ok? And for dinner I'll order Pizza!" the Girl squeaked.

Pancakes, waffles… COOKIES! Talk about drool fest! Those things sounded so good… So good that he trotted back towards the kitchen waiting for these goodies to magically appear before him! Though, he was afraid that her cooking might not be good. That she might poison him or something. He watched patiently, Kagome was currently making the batter for the pancakes. She had a finger on the pancake page of the cookbook, following all the instructions carefully.

"… Flour…. Sugar….Baking powder.. Salt… Uh huh…milk…egg…. Vegetable oil…ok! Got it!" he could hear her mumbled.

After a few minutes, he could hear sizzling noises coming from the weird looking thing on the big metal box. (a.k.a the stove) He sniffed the air feeling like he was in heaving. It smelled delicious and guess what happened next? Kagome flipped the pancakes and pulled out a white saucer thing. Now he remembers! It's called a plate! He watched placed the hot pancakes on the plate, stacked up with a little bit of butter and a lot of syrup on top. He was practically drooling! Wait, crossed that out, he WAS drooling. All over the kitchen floor might I add!

Kagome placed the plate on the table smiling, "Sit on the chair Inuyasha. And I'll allow you to eat this with your hands." She simple said.

Inuyasha wasted no time to get up on the chair and wolf down his pancakes. He did use his hands to eat them. In fact, by the time Kagome came back with a second round of pancakes, his fingers were sticking together!

"More?"

He nodded vigorously wolfing them down again. This day had a pretty good start to it! He couldn't wait for those waffles or the cookies. If the pancakes taste this good, imagine the cookies!

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

* * *

A/N DONE! You guys like this chapter? Hope ya do:D I had it in mind for a while but I've been just too lazy to type it.. yes, blame my lazy ass.. XD R&R

Inu: MmMmMmMm can't wait for those cookies kago.

Kag: don't call me Kago.. or else no cookies for you!

Inu: Awww! Fine! Kags then!

Kag: that's better. Here's a cookie. –Throws cookie-

Inu: COOKIE! –Leaps and eats cookie in air- so good..

Kag: I have trained you well grasshopper. –Bows-

-After a few minutes-

Inu: hey! I'm no grasshopper!

Kag: -sigh-


	3. Full of surprises

Disclaimers: I do no own Inuyasha

**

* * *

**

**Circus Dog**

**Chapter 2. Full of surprises.**

Inuyasha's face was practically glued to the TV. He had no idea what it was! He stared at the black box curiously. How did I work? Suddenly, the TV turned on, thanks to him pushing a certain big button, and blinded his eyes.

Inuyasha yelped, leaping away from the TV while rubbing his eyes. That had hurt!

"Inuyasha! You ok?" Kagome yelled running from the kitchen towards the room. She had soapsuds all over her hands and her clothes were a bit wet.

"Hn?" Inuyasha snorted at her, as if he weren't ok! It was just…It just happened so suddenly!

She narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, "Well glad to see you still have that attitude of yours."

"Keh!" Inuyasha folded his arms into his sleeves evading eye contact with Kagome. He always got a warm, fuzzy feeling when he looked into her hazel eyes. He couldn't quite figure out why though. Even back in the alley, when he first glimpse into her eyes, something sparked.

He didn't like it.

"Fine, be that way. I'm going to finish up the dishes and go sweep up the dirt outside.(even if it will not make a difference… Grandpa would kill me if I didn't take care of the shrine while he was gone..) You can sit here and watch whatever you want on the TV." Kagome grounded out, walking steamily away. 'The nerve! He doesn't even talk and he's arrogant! Imagine if I did get him to speak again! It would be a disaster!' She pouted.

Inuyasha waited impatiently for Kagome to leave the room. His cheeks were so incredibly pink at the moment they would be even worse if she stuck around to see him like that. He let out a sigh of relief. She was gone. Now onwards in discovering how to work the damn contraption! He sat doggy style, observing what was currently playing. Surprisingly, it was the news. He blinked and cocked his head to the side, watching the woman with the funny big hairdo speak.

-_On recent news, a white Samoieda dog has gone missing from the famous 'Cirque de freak'. I am told that it is a very dangerous creature that will attack anything and anyone. So please, if you see this horrible dog, find shelter immediately and call 'Cirque the freak' at 548-0745…and you will proceed and talk to the head master Naraku-_

Just the name of the circus made him growl. He snarled at the picture of Naraku that appeared on the screen. He probably hired the F.B.I to search for him. This was a disaster!

"Mother fucking bastard." Inuyasha snarled at the TV with a thick malice voice.

Kagome on the other hand, from all the way in the kitchen, had heard the TV turn on and shortly after that, the familiar "Mother fucking bastard" that could have only come from one person. She dried the plate with her t-towel and rushed over to the TV room, "Inuyasha! Did I hear what I thought I heard!"

Inuyasha appeared to not have heard a single word spoken. He simply continued his vicious growls at the TV.

Kagome blinked turning her attention to the TV screen. She noticed the picture of a man on the screen and a number. "Na-ra-ku?" Kagome pronounced, "Hey! That's what the other demon thingy said! Is that where you came from?"

Once again, he seemed to ignore every word she spoke. His eyes flashed warning red colours at the screen.

"I'm guessing you don't want to go back…" she mumbled.

Inuyasha snapped his head into her direction, his fangs bared, a deep growl seething through and his flashing red eyes.

Kagome squeaked seeing him turn towards her like that. "Inu…Inuyasha?" she daringly spoke out, "C-calm down.."

Almost instantly, he stopped baring his fangs and growling. His eyes remained the pure golden colour and he blinked many times at her. His eyes widened seeing the fear in what use to be the warm hazel eyes. Did he do that? Did he scare her? His ears pinned flat against his head, he bounded out of the room as quickly as possible and hid in the furthest and darkest room in the house. The backroom closet, under a big pile of coats. How original, don't ya think?

After a few minutes of recollection, she ran after him in the direction he took off in. "Inuyasha!" She called out. "Inuyasha!"

.:.:.:. Cirque de freak .:.:.:.

Naraku hummed to himself, "A girl? He is staying with a girl?" He chuckled. Naraku gripped onto the jewel tightly, "Show me Inuyasha and the girl" He ordered. The jewel sent dark flashes of light before finally revealing Inuyasha hidden under the coats, whimpering. Unfortunately, Kagome's figure was clouded over. The jewel would only show him a clouded view of a girl opening a door..

"Why can't I see her! Show me her! Show me her now!" Naraku boomed though, the image stayed the same. Clouded over.

"Damn that wench! Something is interfering with the jewel! No matter, the girl seems to be frightened of Inuyasha.. Perhaps I can try to make her even more frightened by awakening his demonic self.. Then she will hand him over to me!" Naraku wrapped his hideous fingers around the jewel allowing his dark aura to turn it black.

.:.:.:. Kagome's shrine .:.:.:.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled, sliding the closet door open. "Please, don't hide.."

Inuyasha quivered under the coats making it terribly obvious where his hiding spot was.

Kagome sighed removing all the coats from Inuyasha's back, "Inuyasha, why are you hiding?" She asked gently. Once she reached the familiar red haorie of his, she patted his back affectionately. The girl crouched down beside the startled Inuyasha, giving him her finest smile. Inuyasha had not stopped quivering, even after receiving a light hug from Kagome. Though, he did raise his head to look into her eyes with his own blood red ones.

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha…?"

He grinned at her revealing his long and pointy fangs. "Heh heh heh.."

With a loud gulp, Kagome crawled away from the closet. "Oh no… this does not look good.."

Out leaped a now full demon Inuyasha. He stood tall compared to Kagome's little form on the floor. Grinning like a mad man, he crouched down next to Kagome picking her up. He seemed to be able to walk perfectly now that he was full demon.

"Eek! Inu-Inuyasha! What are y-you doing!" Kagome gasped struggling to get out of his tight death grip.

Inuyasha frowned down at the girl in his arms. Why is she struggling? He rolled his eyes placing her down on her feet, but only for a minute since he quickly forced his fangs to a pressure point on Kagome's neck. Kagome stood as still as a tree while listening to Inuyasha's growls. Somehow, she could understand him. She knew that he didn't want her to struggle anymore and to stay calm.

As quickly as he had his fangs against her neck, was as quickly as he took them off. The youkai then picked Kagome up into his strong arms and carried her towards the door. Why is he doing this? To get some fresh air of course! It's sunny outside, and not a cloud in sight! Inuyasha carried her out into the light and leaped up onto the roof of the house. Once they were at the very top, he sat down and crossed his legs, placing Kagome on his lap.

Kagome smiled warmly, he wasn't that bad.. "This is a beautiful view!"

"Keh.." he replied nuzzling Kagome in the crook of her neck. Her scent just drove him wild! But not wild enough to transform. Oh well. It doesn't matter if he transforms or not. He doesn't plan on hurting Kagome, not after what she did for him. She saved him and is still taking care of him. He wouldn't harm a hair on her head. Maybe any other human that approach though..

"Inu-Inuyasha?"

He twitched his ears, listening to her squeaky voice. He nuzzled her neck even more breathing in her scent.

"When you get better, I mean your wounds and you learn how to talk… are you going to find a job? Do you have any family to go stay with?"

He growled deeply in her neck causing a certain girl's hair to stand on end. "Sesshoumaru.."

"…Sesshou—I know him! Well, I'm one of the few people who know about him.. I think he's the one with the big demon corporation.. Is he your brother?" she blinked up at him. His blue eyes were locked with Kagome's warm hazel eyes. That just told her everything. "I see, you two do look a bit alike.." She mumbled.

He pressured his fangs against her neck once again.

Kagome froze up like a Popsicle, "U-uh! I t-take it back! You two are completely different!"

He removed his fangs, licking the slowly bruising spot on her neck.

"H-hey, that tickles!" Kagome giggled.

Her giggles just encouraged him to lick her more

.:.:.:. Cirque de freak .:.:.:.

Naraku banged his fists against his desk angrily, "Damn that dog! Why isn't he attacking her! Each time he transforms, he looses his mind! Why doesn't he hurt her! That fucking dog! He WILL receive a beating once we get him back! Ookami will find you, Inuyasha." Naraku seethed.

The jewel continued to project the lovely scene between the cloudy form of Kagome and Inuyasha. Naraku's eyes flashed red at them. "I despise this wench.. She has taken MY main act away!"

**"DAMN HER!"**

.:.:.:. Kagome's shrine .:.:.:.

"A…A….ACHOU!" Kagome sniffled.

Inuyasha stopped licking her neck temporarily to check her temperature on her forehead. Nope, no fever.

"Hn? It's ok Inuyasha, I don't have fever.. Someone is just gossiping about me." She assured him.

He growled wrapping his arms around Kagome. Who would gossip about her? She was perfect! He rested his head on Kagome's shoulder, his red and blue eyes staring off in the horizon. He closed his eyes for only a moment, until a disgusting scent filled his nostrils. Inu gripped Kagome tighter, snapping open his eyes.

Kagome gasped, "Do…you feel that?"

"Ookami.." Inuyasha breathed.

"Who—"

She had barely anytime to speak since Inuyasha had taken her into his arms once again and leaped down on the ground. Inuyasha brought Kagome into the shrine, closing the door and barricading Kagome and himself into her room.

"Who's Ookami?" Kagome asked.

"Wolf."

"A wolf demon?" she walked over to her window to see. Outside, stood a mildly handsome boy with blue eyes, black hair tide in a pony tail and he wore fur and armor like a soldier from the feudal era would.

Inuyasha yanked Kagome away form the window before the wolf could catch their scent.

"Is he bad? Does he belong to that circus too?" Kagome whispered.

-Growls-

That was her answer. Great, just great, a guy from the circus has come to take Inuyasha away! No! Kagome is not going to let him! She likes having Inuyasha around and he clearly doesn't want to go back! So, she'll have to tell him to leave! This is her shrine!

"Inuyasha, you stay here, I'll go take care of him. If he asks about you, I'll tell him that I don't know what he's talking about. Ok?"

-Growls-

"I'll be ok.. You just stay." And she was off.

Inuyasha didn't like this one bit. If Ookami laid one finger on Kagome, he would personally tear each finger off his hands, one by one! That traitorous wolf! He was Inuyasha's best friend! That is, until he got turned into a damn dog. Then he was used for the main act. A dog then turned into a full demon then hanyou. He scared everyone in the audience with each transformation. Heck, the audience loved it. That's how he came to be the main act. People like to get scared…

He peeked over the windowsill to check out what was going on. He had finally spotted Kagome approaching Ookami with a very fake smile. He twitched his ears, listening to the conversation.

"Hello there." Kagome greeted, "Can I help you sir?"

"Why, hello yourself. You are very beautiful.." He smiled, "My name is Ookami Kouga. And yours?"

"Oh, I'm flattered, I'm Higurashi Kagome. I own this shrine. Well, actually my Grandpa does, but he is not here at the moment so I'm taking care of it."

"I see.. Are you here by yourself?"

"Hm? Sadly, yes. Well actually, I do have a pet cat called Buyo. He is so adorable. So I'm not quite that lonely." She smiled.

"So that means you haven't seen a dog anywhere?"

"A dog?"

"Yes, a white Samoieda." Kouga added.

"Hmmm, nope not around here. Not unless those dogs like to pray much.." Kagome giggled.

"Ahh, no.. I suppose not." Kouga chuckled himself. "Well I guess I'll look elsewhere then. But if you do see him, call this number, ok?" he pulled out a little card that said his name and phone number.

"Ok! Oh, nice choice for an outfit." Kagome giggled.

"Huh?" He stared down at his fur and armor, "Yeah well.. Where I work, I require such things.." he rubbed the back of his sweaty neck. "I'll catch ya later Kagome!"

"Uh huh! Goodbye Kouga!" Kagome waved watching him speed off down her shrine stairs.

Inuyasha snorted, that bastard. He was being a little too friendly with Kagome.. It was so obvious! How could she even stand being so close to him? That wolf is disgusting! Kagome's got some major explaining to do once she comes back in! His ears twitched back hearing the door downstairs close. Here was his chance.

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

* * *

A/N THAT'S ALL! Sorry for the long update! Who said grade ten was easy! I have a freaking huge load of homework to do plus I've got my Halloween costume to work on! Lol I'm being inuyasha! My friends are going to be Sesshoumaru, Kagome and RIN! YAY, -smiles- well, R&R

Inuyasha: Bout time.. that damn wolf leaves…

Kagome: he isn't all bad…

Inuyasha: HE'S A TRAITOR!

Kagome: he's still nice!

Inuyasha: KEH!

Me: -splits two up- NO FIGHTING!

Inu + Kag : KEH!


	4. Outing time

Disclaimers: I do not own inuyasha

A/N ENJOY! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR PATIENCE AND REVIEWS!

* * *

**Circus dog**

**Chapter 4. Outing time **

>

>

>

>

>

Kagome had slid the door shut letting out a heavy sigh of relief. 'I thought I was a goner there... I think he suspects something though; maybe he caught Inuyasha's scent on me? If so, I'm going to have to be more careful! I can't let anyone take him away! I mean, c'mon! He was turned into a dog! And now he's turned in what looks like a full demon! Just my luck, why do I have to be so nice? Why did I have to take that dog in?' She thought silently to herself.

A low growl had snapped her out of her thoughts and back into the real world.

Inuyasha.

He was standing a few feet away from her his eyes still as blue and red as ever and he did not seem to be happy. Why should he? His enemy nearly caught him!

"Hey, calm down, I shooed him away! He won't be coming back anytime soon! I can guaranty that!" she smiled obviously missing the whole point of his growling. He didn't care weather or not the wolf would come back, hell he would love it. Just so he would be able to rip out his throat!

The point was, that his scent covered her completely! You would think he was trying to molest her or something. The way he looked at her.. The bastard will definitely die! BY HIS HANDS! PAWS! ANYTHING! As a white dog, he could still kick his ass to the moon!

"Inuyasha?" She blinked, noticing that all he had been doing was growling. Just growling. Non-stop growling. Now that, can get annoying.

"Bastard.." He muttered approaching her.

"Heh? Inuyasha..?" She squeaked, slightly frightened now. He seemed pretty angry and she couldn't escape! She had backed up against the door! Wait! The door! Maybe she could reach the knob and slide out of there...'Where is it..' She thought.

Inuyasha had indeed backed her up against the door sniffing EVERY part of her. Wolf. Wolf. Wolf. That all he could smell! THAT DAMN WOLF! "Bastard..." He muttered again gripping onto her shoulders.

"EEK! Now what are you doing! Inuyasha?" She blinked in surprise when she felt his hand tighten around her shoulder and pulling her towards him. "What are–"

He was TRYING to rid the girl of the awful scent but it was not working. He needed to get that stench off of her!

-Suspicious growling and mumbling-

"H-heh..?" Kagome nearly fell over in shock when she saw him removed his haorie. 'What is he doing.' she thought nervously. He had draped over her his red haorie and continued to sniff her, his face twisting into an angry one. The scent just wouldn't go away! That's when he decided to take a step further. He tugged her towards him even more and was now holding her in his arms tightly. That was better, now the wolf's scent was nearly gone. The good for nothing stench was driving him crazy and the fact the she didn't even know it made him even angrier. Her scent...it was so nice. He loved her scent! It wasn't strong yet not weak. She would make a perfect mate–

His eyes widened having thought that and not to mention the half demon within him demanded to have back the control he had lost.

'GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!'

'**No, I like being near her'**

'Bastard!'

'**Half-breed!'**

'OUT NOW!'

Kagome could feel his breath and his cold nose on her neck and could hear a slight growl escaping his lips. His head had shot up extremely quickly and she could feel him leaning against her even more as if he was using her to balance himself. She had pushed him away slightly to be able to look at him but it was obviously too hard because he had ended up falling backwards onto his ass.

The stripes on the side of his face were gone, his eyes weren't red but golden and he was panting like crazy as if he had woken up from a nightmare. He glared at Kagome evilly for having pushed him off of her and making him hit the ground roughly. As if saying 'that was not nice wench!'

"Sorry" The girl had immediately blurted out. "I didn't mean for you to fall back."

"Keh!" He brushed her off walking away doggy style again. He was glad to be back to his normal self but he was afraid that if he stayed near her too long that his demon half would want to come out. It was her scent that drove him crazy!

.:.:.:.With Kouga.:.:.:.

Kouga sighed as he leaped off another building. "The stench of that dog covered the girl and I could smell how nervous the girl was around me." He grumbled. 'I'll spare the mutt a few more days. He's finally found a place where he belongs and isn't being kept there against his will. Whereas if I were to bring him back, he would be turned into that idiot dog again and would hate me even more for taking him away from that girl.' He thought. 'I'm really risking myself with this.. Naraku will not be happy with me.'

.:.:.:. With kagome.:.:.:.

"Great.. I'm out of milk, eggs, bread, cheese, crackers… and ramen." She noted as she searched the fridge and cupboards. "Hmm and I could use some more cereal, KD, baking powder.. Ok! That settles it! I NEED to go shopping."

She walked out of the kitchen and towards her favorite hanyou, "Inuyasha?"

The response she got was a little mumble.

"I'm going to go out for a bit. We are low on groceries, ok?" Kagome smiled as she walked over to her front door, "I'll lock the doors and I'll be back in a bit."

She heard a familiar whimpering noise coming from behind her, "Heh?" she blinked.

There, sat a very sad Inuyasha with his ears drooping, his eyes all glossed over and his arms placed in front of him covered by his red haorie (A/N yes she had given him back his haorie).

"Oh no.. Don't give me that look!" Kagome groaned, "You want to come, don't you?"

'Duh! As if I'm letting some wolf get all over you while I'm not around. And NO human will touch you either!'He thought. Though the words still couldn't form in his mouth.

"Ok, you can come. But first, we need to find you a hat to cover your ears… I don't think it would be wise to go out like that no matter how cute they are." She said as she looked around the house for a cap. "Here we go!" She placed it on his head. They both walked back towards the front door silently.

'She called my ears cute! Right? Yeah! I know I heard her right!' Was all that Inuyasha was thinking about at the moment.

"Now, c'mon." She told him as she opened the door. He was still walking like a dog, which posed a problem. "Inuyasha?" she asked as he got out of her home. She closed the door behind him and watched as he stared at her. "Are you able to stand yet? I mean, when you were in that other mode, you seemed to be able to stand really well.." She trailed off.

He snorted standing on his two feet. He was wobbling a bit, but was generally ok.

"Here," Kagome held out her hand, "I'll help you! You can lean a bit on me for support." She smiled warmly.

He stared at her hand about to take it, until he suddenly lost his balance. He had grabbed her hand and leaned into her to catch himself but only succeeded to bring her down with him.

BOOM

"Ow…" Kagome mumbled rubbing her head.

"Sorry." Inuyasha whispered to her. He was on top of her. Yes, on top. And yes, he blushed realizing his position.. Obviously hurrying off.

"It's ok," Kagome assured. "This time." She started as she stood up, "Try to keep your balance in check." She giggled helping him up to his feet. She held his hand and began to walk down the shrine steps slowly, with him by her side.

He was staring down at their hands. 'Why is she… doing this for me? A mutt? A stupid half-breed? She's actually helping me!' He thought.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke up, "What do you like to eat?"

'How the hell am I supposed to know? I was fed a lot of uncooked meat..' He thought scrunching up his nose. Then, the word came to him and a bit of drool. "Ramen."

"Ramen? Ok, I'll buy a lot of that then." She laughed, "I like ramen too. Oh! How about I buy popcorn and ice cream and a whole bunch of junk food and we have a movie night!"

"…?"

"And I can invite Sango and Miroku over! They're my friends and it would be great if I could introduce you to them."

He gave her a short nod.

"Great! Now onwards to grocery shopping! And tonight, we have a movie night!"

'Great.. I won't be able to be with Kagome.. Alone..' He blushed at the thought. 'Damn it! Stupid…girls…' He thought.

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

* * *

A/N THERE ITS SHORT! BUT DONE! I gotz the chapter up so please be happy! I'm trying to update all my ficts! All I have left is the sequel to going back home! WOOT! WELL R&R. 

Mir: finally we get to come in the next chapter!

San: yup, we get to meet Kagome's new friend.

Mir: And he is a guy right? I wonder what has been on his mind lately… -grins-

San: -glares- -slaps- HENTAI!

Mir: WHAT! Kagome is an attractive girl! I mean, the guy can obviously see that! So who wouldn--

San: -SLAPS-

Mir: ok..OW!….>.0


	5. Good for nothing

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha! Not yet that is. one of these days, he will be mine! BAWHAHAHAHAHA!

**

* * *

**

**Circus dog **

Chapter 5. Good for nothing

>

>

>

>

>

Inuyasha sighed for the tenth millionth time during that day. He was currently still being dragged around various halls inside the grocery store. He had stumbled a few times gripping onto Kagome for dear life at one point.

"Look! There's a sale on some cake mix!" Kagome gasped. She pushed her grocery cart as quickly as she could towards the cake mix shelf with one hand, while holding Inuyasha's hand with her other free hand. That was the last straw. His poor feet couldn't take it anymore.

The hanyou boy let out a soft whimper before stumbling again out of Kagome's grasp and into the cake shelf. He bonked his whole body and mostly his head painfully against the metal before falling back onto the cold floor. He groaned mumbling half curses under his breath as Kagome worriedly came to his side.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Kagome asked ignoring the other groaning noise coming from the tall metal shelves.

Inuyasha nodded numbly staring up at the boxes of cake mix and the shelves now coming down towards them. He yelped before grasping Kagome by her waist and leaping dizzily off the floor onto the very top shelf of another set of goods. He let go of her as soon they reached the top and sat back doggy style shaking away the dizziness in his head. "Ugn.."

The metal hit the floor loudly, causing a big commotion with a lot of the customers and the workers. Pools of people eventually surrounded the fallen shelf and Kagome's abandoned basket.

"Who does this belong to?" One had asked.

"Probably the person who knocked this thing down." A worker replied.

Kagome let out a light sigh, "Inuyasha?" She whispered. "Can we get down now?"

"D…down?" He blinked. Whatever had caused him to leap up to where they were was long gone now. He was now back, sitting doggy style, on the shelf with a flustered Kagome standing next to him.

"Oh no, you did not just say that." Kagome whispered urgently. "We need to get down so I can get my cart!"

Inuyasha gulped, now that was a bit louder than it intended to be, because now the whole mob of people were staring up at them.

"Look! It's a girl and a boy!"

"They're stuck!"

"How'd they get up there?"

"Look at the boys hair! It's white!"

"And his eyes! Is it even a he!"

Kagome turned her attention away from the adults and back towards Inuyasha, "Could ya get me down? I need to pay for everything and then we can leave."

"Leave!" He stood up from his seated spot and snatched Kagome by her waist looking down.

"He's going to jump! Don't jump!"

"You'll hurt yourself boy!"

"Stop! He's gone to get a latter!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaped down onto the floor landing gracefully, as usual. Many gasps from the mob made their way towards his hidden ears under the hat. Were they truly amazed by that? These humans were truly a bunch of idiots… "Keh."

Kagome giggled wrapping her arms around his left arm, "He's an expert at these kinds of things. You don't want to mess with my friend! Now if you'll excuse us, we have to pay for everything…so…" She smiled tugging Inuyasha with her towards the cart.

"Amazing!"

"He should join a sports team."

"Maybe he could go to the Olympics!"

Kagome laughed weakly at the comments being passed around as they walked by with their cart towards the cash register. 'Oh boy..'

.:.:.:. On the way home .:.:.:.

"Well, I'm glad we're finally out of there. A lot of people were making annoying remarks. I swear, if someone had made one more comment before we left the store I would have strangle the person!" She muttered mostly to herself. Both teens were walking side-by-side carrying grocery bags in either hand. Inuyasha had the least grocery bags so it wouldn't knock off his balance too much while Kagome carried most of the goods.

Kagome smiled gently at Inuyasha as he walked beside her without any help of her whatsoever. This really surprised her. 'He must be getting used to it.' She nodded at the thought. "Hey Inuyasha, how about once we get home I make some popcorn and we celebrate you walking all on your own!" She suggested.

Inuyasha blinked staring at the girl blankly then down at his moving feet. She was right, he _was_ walking on his own and he didn't even notice. Grinning proudly, he decided to walk a bit faster puffing up his chest with pride. 'Oh yeah, who can walk? I can---!' His thoughts were interrupted when the cement suddenly came closer to his face. 'Since when do cement sidewalks hit me in the face….?' He groaned rubbing his sore head knocking of the cap in the process.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright!" Kagome asked worriedly hurrying to the hanyou's side. "How's your ankle? Did you twist it? You just suddenly fell--- your head! You're bleeding!"

Sitting up weakly, the hanyou ignored the frantic girl and observed the bags of groceries on the pavement. Well, they were all still in one piece. Luckily, Kagome had the eggs. He sighed in relief one of his white dog demon ears twitching towards Kagome. "I'm fine."

Kagome was about to add something to her speech that Inuyasha had completely ignored, until she heard him speak. "You are not fine! You hurt yourself because I jinxed you! Now if your ankle is feeling ok then we can continue to walk back to the shrine. It's only a block away."

As usual, the hanyou 'keh'd it off and followed the girl home limping lightly because of the tingling pain in his right ankle. 'Damn it, stupid sidewalks… why'd I have to trip?' He mentally whined. He fastened the cap on his head so it wouldn't bother his injury as much. Kagome had insisted that he wore the cap even if his forehead was bleeding. He had to cover his ears so no one would see his unusual ears.

Kagome slid open the door to the shrine home and stepped in followed by Inuyasha. "Put the stuff down here, and go sit on the couch ok? I'll go get the first aid kit and some ice."

He mumbled a few incoherent words chucking the cap off to some unknown corner and followed her orders, putting everything down and heading for the living room. He sat down on the couch and waited for the girl to return. He relaxed a bit thinking about the interesting morning that had gone by. During that short amount of time he was able to walk talk and learn how to eat and not to mention go to the bathroom. He was a fast learner that's for sure but still. He felt as if it were all coming back too easily. Something wasn't right. Now it was the afternoon and he was just sitting there, doing nothing! He should be going after Ookami! Hunt him down and demand to know what is going on!

Kami knows that Kouga is certain about his whereabouts, and yet he hasn't told Naraku! 'That wolf has always been a mystery and a pain in the ass.' Inuyasha thought quietly watching Kagome approach him with the first aid kit.

"I'm going to clean that cut on your forehead with some rub on alcohol so it might burn a bit, ok?" Kagome spoke while lifting the kit onto the little coffee table. She opened it up and pulled out the needed equipment to clean Inuyasha's cut letting out a gasp, "Oops! I forgot the ice! I'll be right back!" Kagome said and left the room.

Inuyasha just stared off into space ignoring the girl temporarily to think about the passing events. It was only until he felt a very stinging sensation on his forehead that he woke up out of his trance and hissed in pain. "**Aiiiie!**" He growled knocking the girl over back on the carpeted floor.

"Hey! I told you earlier it would sting! Jeez, weren't you listening?" She shouted angrily.

"Keh!"

"Whatever." She stood up and sat back down next to him and continued to apply the rub on alcohol to his forehead hearing the hisses of protest. "Shh, quit being such a baby!" She blew on it gently and placed a Band-Aid over top. "There, I'm done." She shifted off of the couch and put the supplies back into the case. "Now here's some ice—" She gave him a bag of ice, "—for your ankle. You sit and stay, ok?"

Inuyasha blinked up at her nodded shortly. 'Sure, whatever girl. Now go away so I can think about the wolf and what his plans are! Ya know, he might come after you!' He thought.

Kagome walked away back towards the bathroom to drop off her things and yelled back, "By the way, I _did_ invite Sango and Miroku over for a movie night. I hope you don't mind!"

'Sure, go ahead and invite the whole neighborhood, I could care less woman.'

.:.:.:.:. A few hours later .:.:.:.

_'You could care less eh?' A tiny voice in the half demon's head spoke._

'Shut up.' Was his reply.

Miroku chuckled once more at one of his own perverted jokes while the girls were left there to sigh at the poor fool.

"Miroku, that joke was horrible." Kagome groaned.

"You're worse then even Kagome!" Sango said.

"Yeah!-- Hey wait! That's not nice!" Kagome retorted, "I'm not that bad!"

Inuyasha heaved a sigh again watching everyone from his position on the couch. This really was a dull party, and the jokes were horrible! Not to mention he caught that perverted man _twice_ trying to touch _his_ Kagome somewhere inappropriate. He knew one thing was for sure, he could not trust that Miroku guy and his wandering hands.

Miroku laughed once more before letting out a bright suggestion, "How about we watch a movie? You two can go pop the popcorn while I put in a movie!"

"No way." Sango replied dryly, "last time we did that, you put in one of your bad videos that caused us to beat you to a pulp."

"Unless you really want to do it again and earn a similar and most likely more painful beating, I suggest you do the popcorn and we choose the movie." Kagome finished.

"That's not fair. What about him? What's his name? Inuyasha is it? Why does he get to stay and not come and help me?" Miroku inquired.

Kagome nervously fidgeted and was quickly trying to make up a simple excuse. Well, let me tell you, a simple excuse can be very hard to find. "He uh is uh. W-well he doesn't uh.."

"Keh because I'm not a pervert, bouzo. And if you touch Kagome one more time, I'll break your arms!" He sneered menacingly at the boy who was moving his hand slowly to Kagome's rear end. The hanyou's eyes had flashed a slight red before going back to the usual angry molten gold.

Kagome let out a breath of relief but then turned her attention to the strange hanyou. She raised her brow at him wanting to know what his problem was. He didn't have to be so mean to Miroku like that. He had frightened the poor idiot and made him scramble all the way to the kitchen for cover…. which really wasn't all that bad.

"Inuyasha? Come with me for a second will you? We need to get some blankets." She said motioning for him to follow her towards the stairs. "You can choose the movie Sango!" Kagome called back to her friend.

Inuyasha followed Kagome silently earning a few strange stares from Sango and a curious Miroku, as he walked yes, doggy style up the stairs. 'What's her problem? Keh, annoying bitch and so is this damned scarf thing on my head.' He thought while resisting the urge to rip off the bandana and shred it to pieces.

Once they had reached the top and gone to a nearby closet, Kagome walked in and let Inuyasha in closing the door. It was dark for a moment until she lit the lamp by pulling on the string drooping to the side of the light bulb.

"What was that?" She asked in am angry whisper.

He snorted standing to his feet shakily. "Keh, pervert…"

"It's great that you can speak again, but you don't have to say mean things! I knew Miroku was going to grope me, I was just waiting to hit him in the head for it." She said. "Also, he would have had to endure Sango's deadly wrath!"

"…Feh"

.:.:.:. With Naraku .:.:.:.:.

"Any news on the missing mutt?"

"Not any yet master Naraku." Kouga replied. "I've been trying to locate him with my wolves, but it seems like his scent is cloaked or something.." He lied.

"Maybe you just aren't looking hard enough. He's with a female. I can't see her face and neither can I tell where she is. But she is with the mutt. Apparently she has some friend over tonight; their figures are blurred out too. I want you to continue your search Ookami." Naraku ordered calmly. He turned his attention down to the purple glowing jewel. Before Kouga had a chance to leave the trailer, Naraku had gone and asked, "Ookami, you would never lie to me, would you?"

"Never master Naraku. Why would I lie to you?" Kouga replied.

"Hm, good point. Now leave." Naraku commanded.

Kouga nodded taking his leave as Naraku sat back down into his black leather chair staring down into the depths of the jewel, "Show me the girl."

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

"You should apologize, ok? Just say that you're over protective of me or something." Kagome said.

"Over protective my ass!" He countered.

"You've got a bad mouth you know that?" Kagome noted while reaching up to acquire some blankets for her guests.

"Keh." He smartly mumbled attempting to help her out with the blankets. Well, lets just say that didn't work out too well. As he reached up to help her bring down one of the blankets, he stumbled over his own foot tripping himself and falling downward onto Kagome.

"Ugn.." Kagome mumbled, rubbing her sore bum. 'What the heck happened?' Opening her eyes to find out why she suddenly had extra weight on her body, her gaze was only met a pair of golden pools. This position they were in, was pretty awkward. Kagome on her bum, with her back leaning against one of the walls of blankets and sheets. Whereas Inuyasha was sprawled on top of her with his face just a few centimeters away from hers.

"Uh.." Inuyasha started to say. Pink blush formed on his cheeks and led all the way to his ears in embarrassment. "S-sorry…"

"Um, it's-it's ok.. Just an…." Her words drifted away when she saw that their faces were coming closer to each other.

.:.:.:. With Naraku .:.:.:.

"Hm? That mutt is getting closer to the girl." He grinned darkly at the pair, "I know just what to do…" His grip on the jewel tightened as he made it glow darker.

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

With their lips merely millimeters away, Inuyasha was abruptly engulfed by a purple glow of light. Backing off of the girl quickly he blinked, feeling a familiar sensation run through his body. This had eventually reached the sensitive points, which in the end caused him to let out a horrible shriek of pain. Everything, all that he had learned during that day was fading away. All his new memories of spending time with Kagome were rapidly being erased. One piece at the time. All the words, and habits were now getting out of his grasp.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok? Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

When the light died down, Kagome was greeted with a pile of red clothes, a bandana and a big lump beneath them. Forcing his nose to poke out of the garments, Inuyasha was able to squeeze his head out and shake off the red clothing from his body.

He stared up at Kagome wearily wondering exactly who she was and what the hell he was doing in some dark closet.

'_Who the hell is this bitch? Where the fuck am I?'_

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled reaching a hand out to touch him.

He let out a fierce growl at the girl's hand. His thick white fur was standing on end much like a cat's as he growled at the frightened girl. _'Touch me and I'll bite!'_

"You're-you're a dog again." She whispered taking her hand back.

'_Again?'_

"KAGOME!"

"**KAGOME!**"

Two voices yelled from the stairs. She could hear footsteps coming her way and quickly scrambled to the door of the closet opening it and sliding out quickly before closing it. "I'm fine! Nothing to worry about!"

"We heard yelling."

"I'm fine! Don't worry, I just fell! Go back to the living room! I'll be out with some blankets in a second!" She nervously replied.

"You sure?" Sango said. "You sound kinda weird Kagome, are you ok? Why did you close the door?"

"Nothing! Just a big mess of material! I tripped and dropped a bunch! I wouldn't want you to see the mess.." She explained.

"That sounds messy, how about we help you clean up?" Miroku offered.

"Nope! I'm good! You are a guess Miroku and so are you Sango, I wouldn't want to force you into this." Kagome replied.

"Alright, let's go Miroku." Sango told her friend. "She seems to have it all under control.."

"Yes, agreed. See ya downstairs Kagome." Miroku called back as they both walked back down to the living room.

Kagome re-entered the closet, closing the door behind herself, staring down at the fur ball. He was growling at her, again! "Don't you growl at me buddy! I've been taking care of you so far and keeping you out of trouble!" She scowled.

The dog was no longer growling at Kagome but instead, giving her a strange look. She had let out a moan of sadness when she noticed the pile of blankets messily on the floor. "Well, better gather these up." She told herself.

'_Who the hell is this girl? She's strange.'_

"Inuyasha, what am I going to do with you? I guess that Naraku is still controlling you.." She mumbled. "Listen, I don't know if you remember, but I'm your friend. Ok? Nothing to be alarmed about." She said softly, holding her hand out towards the Samoieda's nose.

_'Whatever, I don't smell any lies. How the hell do you know my name anyways? Oh well. It doesn't matter. Not like she'll make my life any worse. She seems ok..' _Inuyasha sniffed her hand letting out a content growl.

"Ok, now let's go see the others. They're friendly, so you don't have to worry about a thing, ok? You are not in danger here.." She smiled warmly gathering up the once abandoned blankets off of the floor. She turned around opening the door to let both her and the silvery white dog out.

"Be nice to Miroku, I know he has wandering hands but don't go biting them off." She warned walking towards the stairs.

The dog just blinked its little golden eyes up at her letting out what sounded much like a snort. He didn't quite know why, but he knew he could trust the girl.

.:.:.:. In the living room .:.:.:.

"Sorry for worrying you, but uh my dog just frightened me is all. He was er hiding under a pile of laundry in the closet…which caused me to fall and make a mess of things." Kagome explained adding a nervous laugh at the end.

"A dog? We didn't know you had a dog Kagome." Miroku said from his new acquired spot in the lonely chair across from Sango.

"I just got him recently! Sorry I didn't tell you!"

"And what about Inuyasha? Where did he go? I thought that the cry was more like a male one…" Sango said suspiciously.

"OH! Inuyasha, well he had to go! He's back at home now! He had been spooked by erm… Tama here… and had hurt himself too. He's ok! Just a minor injury! He'll be back some other day!" Kagome replied to her friend.

"Tama is it? That's a nice name to call your dog." Miroku said while hiding a smile. Though he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

Inuyasha's ears perked towards Miroku and the sound of his laugh. He lowered his ears letting out a menacing growl, _'Go ahead keep laughing, you're just jealous you don't have a sexy name like mine!'_

"In- Tama." Kagome spoke warningly, "Don't growl at Miroku."

_'What!'_

"Because I _can_ take care of things." Kagome added walking over to the bouzo and hitting him over the head roughly.

**CLUNK!  
**  
"AIIIIIIE!"

"Don't laugh at Tama's name!" Kagome shouted.

Sango giggled, "Don't you think that's a bit harsh? But then again a good hit to the head might de-perv him." She shrugged.

"Yes, that is possible." Kagome agreed taking a seat on the couch. "Now what movie are we going to watch?"

Sango held a nice big round bowl of popcorn shoving a handful of the substance into her mouth. "Bwoh--ders Gwimmm." She replied with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you because of **your popcorn filled mouth**." Kagome said.

"I said," She swallowed loudly. "Brothers Grim"

"Ok, sounds good! On with the movie!"

_'What about me? Damn humans, making me stay down on the carpet…' _he mentally whined laying down next to the couch.

"Tama, you can come up on the couch and sleep on my lap if you want." Kagome patted the empty spot next to her awaiting for the fluffy dog to jump on.

_''bout time you ask woman.'_ He leaped up onto the couch turning around in a circle a few times before lying down and resting his head on Kagome's lap. _'Mmmm, she smells good.'_

.:.:.:. With Naraku .:.:.:.

"As long as I have this jewel, Inuyasha will undergo any transformation that I want. From dog, to half demon, to demon to human. Any form. He will forever be under my control. The curse will never let up! Don't you forget it _Inuyasha_!" Naraku seethed crushing the jewel into his hand. "And that girl _will_ be punished for taking my main act away!"

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

* * *

A/N I hope that was a long enough chapter for you all. And I also hope you enjoyed it. I think I got all the typos, ya never know. I probably missed a few… oh well I tried! R&R!

Inu: Well, back to being a dog again. Lucky me…

Kag: You're supposed to be a dog! You can't speak!

Inu: _KEH _

Miro: Kagome! What a pleasure to see you here! –perverted smile-

Kag: Yes, pleasure indeed –nervous smile-

Inu: -growls-

Miro: Well isn't that a nice dog! Does he do tricks? –hand moves towards female goodies..-

Kag: Of course! He can sit, role over and bite off anyone's wandering hands in an instant! Wanna see? Get the perv's hands Tama! Go get 'em boy!

Inu: -runs behind Miroku and prepares to bite-

Miro: on second thought, I have to go! Tootles! –runs away-

Kag: Well done, well done. I think he's gunna keep his hands to himself… For now. –pets Inuyasha/Tama-

Inu: _Hell yeah! Damn perverted man!_

Kag: Well, R&R!


	6. Powers?

_Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha!…….yet….  
_

**

* * *

**

**Circus Dog**

**Chapter 6. Powers?**

>

>

>

>

>

'_Why the hell do I have to have such a hard life? I knew I shouldn't have trusted Naraku.. He said he'd make me a star. Keh, jackass took away my life and made me do everything he wanted me to do. He was also the one who got rid of my clothing after he turned me into a dog, making me wear hideous striped clothing.'_ The dog mentally grumbled nuzzling himself deeper into Kagome's lap.

They were still sitting on the couch together and watching movies with her friends. They were currently on their third movie, Escaflowne the movie. He had to admit, this one was way better then the other ones. This had more fighting and violence plus a lot of bad words.

This movie also allowed him to remember how his life used to be. He had possessed the power Tetsusaiga once and used it to slay a hundred demons in one stroke. Yep, probably collecting dust as we speak in a fancy old museum. Maybe he should go see Sesshoumaru about this. Yeah, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. He might know how to put s top to this madness.

"Van is one hot boy." Kagome giggled, stars forming in her eyes. "I love his wings."

"Me too, he is very handsome and probably wouldn't even think of groping any girls." Sango spoke.

_'Van? Keh, he ain't so cool. Who cares if he has wings! I'm a half demon, I've got better qualities! Like my ears!'_ Inuyasha mentally countered.

"Sango must you be so harsh? I'm wounded!" Miroku cried placing a hand over his heart.

"Can it 'Roku, I'm trying to watch the sexy boy save Hitomi." Sango replied totally mesmerized by the movie.

"Oh! And there he goes, spreading his wings!" Kagome giggled, "He's saving her, he's saving her!" She clapped feeling really giggly and happy. "He loves her! I know he does!"

Sango nodded, "He must! Those two are just meant for each other!"

Miroku sighed, "Could you two lovely ladies stop speaking of such things around me? I don't like hearing girls talk about boys around me except of course if you are talking about me—" He blinked earning two deadly glares from the girls and a very angry looking dog. "—and I'll just shut up now.."

_'Girls are really weird..'_ Inuyasha thought.

.:.:.:. After the movie.:.:.:.

"Well, I think it's time to hit the sack." Miroku stretched, "So Sango my dear, will you be accompanying me to bed?"

"Just for that, you get to sleep in my little brothers room in his tiny plastic race car bed." Kagome told him, "Sango you can sleep in my mom's room in the king sized bed, ok?"

Sango nodded, "Thank you Kagome."

Miroku whimpered, "Why do I get the race car bed?"

"Because you were being perverted at night. Which is far worse than during the day." Sango replied. "Well goodnight to you all." She said and took off towards the stairs.

"'Night." Kagome replied, "Now you should go to bed too Miroku, no porn watching for you!" Kagome scolded.

"But I'll be quiet!" Miroku replied.

"Get to bed bouzo, before I have to sick Tama on you." She warned.

"Ack, I'm going!" Miroku jumped off of the chair and dashed for the stairs immediately.

"Well that took care of him." Kagome smiled, "Now c'mon Inuyasha, you have to get up so I can turn all the lights off." She told him. He had grudgingly gotten off the girl and let her move to turn out the lights.

Once all the lights were out she and Inuyasha had walked up the stairs together to go to her room. Before they had gone in though, she had stopped by the closet to pick up the abandoned red clothing to bring with her. She was going to be prepared this time if he were to transform.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered entering her room, "I'm going to go change into my pajama's, you can make yourself comfortable on my bed until I get back."

_'Whatever.' _He thought leaping up onto the girls bed_. 'It's not like I have any better things to do..'_ He had sprawled out onto the bed letting out a sigh, his wounds were stinging and the bandages were pretty much off. _'When I'm healed I need to get out of here, otherwise Naraku will come after the girl.' _

"I'm back," The girl whispered re-entering the room and closing the door. She had placed her dirty clothes in her laundry basket and walked over to her bed. She raised a brow and placed her hands on her hips glancing at the pup, "You _so_ aren't going to take up the whole bed mister. I said you could stay on here with me, not without me." She whispered.

_'Do I hafta move?'_ Inuyasha thought letting out a groaning response.

"Yes, you have to mo—" She glanced down at the dogs stomach, "Inuyasha, I had completely forgotten about your wounds. Let me see them." Kagome whispered.

The dog let out another groaning noise before rolling over on it's back. _'So, what does it look like woman?'  
_  
"Hm," Kagome giggled, "Sorry I can't see. I should turn on the lights, ne?" She walked over to her light and switched it on. "Now, let me see." She marched over to the side of the bed sitting down on the ledge, "Ok, so you're mostly healed up I think." She peeled off the old bandages to take a better look.

"Oh no."

_'What?'_

"Looks, like you have a bit of an infection." Kagome mumbled mostly to herself. "I'll be back, I need to get the first aid kit again."

_'Oh great, just dandy. I have an infected injury that stinging like a bitch..'_

"I'm back, now you have to stay still while I apply the rub on alcohol. I would give you some medication so ease any of the pain you're feeling, but I don't think I should give a dog some drugs." She told him.

_'No shit.'_

"You just gave me that look again. Lemme guess, 'No shit Sherlock'?" She smiled rubbing the damp cotton ball over the slightly healed gash.

Inuyasha let out a yelp of pain as she proceeded.

"Shh! Don't cry like that. The others might hear you. Stay calm Inuyasha I'm almost done, then we can go to sleep."

_'Easy for you to say.'_

She bandaged him up quietly and placed everything else back on her desk. "Ok, now we can go to sleep." She yawned stretching her arms upwards.

_'Yay.'_ Inuyasha thought with absolutely no enthusiastic.

"Shove over buddy." She urged him. He had obeyed and let her get in. Once she was comfortable, he had moved a b it closer for warmth purposes of course.

_'Yeah, just to keep **her **warm.'_

"Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled opening her eyes to look at him, "What are we going to do? I want you to be like yourself again, but I don't know how to do that. I don't know what's making you like this!'

_'You're actually willing to help me?'_

"I want to help. I saw you transform from a half demon into a dog. The way you shrieked.. It just sounded like you were in so much pain. I don't want it to continue to happen to you. I—I w-want you to be ok again."

_'She's.. No she can't be! Sh-she's crying for me.'_

She sniffled smiling lightly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying like this, let's go to sleep. Good night." She said and kissed him lightly on his cold nose.

_'Whoa, so how long have I known this girl?'_

.:.:.:.:. Morning .:.:.:.

"Bye guys! I hope you had fun!" Kagome shouted, waving goodbye to her friends.

"Bye Kago! Thanks for everything!" Sango shouted back from the shrine stairs.

Miroku grinned using this as his chance, "Yes, see you at work!" He shouted back his hand moving slowly towards Sango's behind.

…Rubb Rubb….

"_HENTAI!_"

**!SMACK!**

Kagome sighed from the door, "He seriously doesn't learn. He's such a pervert. Why is he my best friend again?" She giggled lightly closing the door behind her. "Oh right, because he beat up two mean guys for me back in grade two." She nodded, "Then Sango beat up a bunch of guys who were picking on me in grade six. Man oh man, you don't want to mess with Sango."

Kagome strolled over into the kitchen opening the cupboards bellow the kitchen sink. "Come to think of it, I always got picked on when I was little…" She snatched a bottle of Windex and a rag.

_'You got picked on when you were a kid? I never would have thought.. Feh.'_ Inuyasha padded into the kitchen after her and sat on the floor with his tongue sticking out to the side.

"Yep, those were the awful days. Now, I have to do my chores. So, clean all the windows first," She noted, "Then do the laundry, vacuum the house and clean the floors."

_'Good luck doing that, girl.'_

"Hey! Inuyasha, I bet you could help me." Kagome smiled.

_'…How?'_

She grinned evilly down at the Samoieda dog. Within two minutes, Kagome had strapped on a damp cloth on his two front paws. "Now, could you please just start washing the kitchen floors for me while I start up on cleaning the windows?"

_'Not like you gave me much of a choice woman! I can't exactly untie these damn things!'_ Inuyasha growled at her.

"Thanks a bunch!" She grabbed her bottle of Windex and rag to begin with her chores.

.:.:.:.:. Three hours later .:.:.:.

_'Oh gods, no more! Please no more!'_ Inuyasha whimpered as he slumped down into the carpeted room.

Kagome groaned as she sat on the couch, "This feels gooooood. No more cleaning. Not ever again! And I still haven't even finished the laundry. Inuyasha, what do ya say? How bout some lunch?"

_'In my clean kitchen!'_ He growled.

"Huh? Are you not hungry? Or maybe I should just get some take out. Oh! How about we go for a walk? It's nice out and your wounds seem to be healed up nicely. I could buy us some ice cream!" She smiled.

_'Mmmmm something cold eh? Alright, I'm in.'_ He barked standing up and wagging his tail happily.

"Alright! Only thing is, is that I have no leash. So you have to stay near me, ok?"

_'Yeah yeah.' _

Kagome jumped off of the couch and walked towards the front door to grab her things. After locking up the house, they had taken off onto the sidewalk and towards the park. She was sure that someone was bound to sell ice cream at the park.

Once they had arrived, Kagome had bought a vanilla ice cream cone for herself and a vanilla ice cream bowl for Inuyasha. "This way, the ice cream wont appear on your fur if you make a mess." She smiled, "Oh, and I didn't know if you'd be able to handle chocolate ice cream."

_'Keh, I like vanilla, it's ok.'_ Inuyasha mentally replied as he continued to lick his treat.

Kagome giggled watching his devour his cold treat next to her. They sat under a tree together just enjoying the weather and each other's company. And idea had suddenly come to mind, "Inuyasha? How about we go find your brother after this? I think I know where his corporation thingy is."

_'That bastard? Why? I don't need his help idiot! I'm fine!_' Inuyasha growled.

"We do need his help. If he is a full dog demon, then he might be able to understand you and help you. He is probably more useful than me. I can't even keep you in your real form for very long. I'm sure that he could probably put up a barrier or something.."  
_  
'Naraku hasn't found me yet! So you have been protecting me! And you've been taking care of me!'_

Kagome sighed, "Fine, we won't go. Anyways, I shouldn't be making plans when I know I've got to work. So, let's head back home. I need to get into some more presentable clothes and get to work by two o'clock."

_'What! But you're exhausted! You just cleaned your damn whole house woman!'_ Inuyasha mentally shouted barking away at the girl.

"Inuyasha, calm down! I have to go to work!"

_'Oh no you don't!'_

"Yes I do!"  
_  
'No you don't! Just take the day off!'_

"No!"

_'Do it wench!'_

"Hey! Who are you calling a wench!"

_'You! Hey wait… you heard that?'_

Kagome blinked staring at Inuyasha, "Uhh… did you just talk? Or am I hearing things?"

_'I can't talk idiot. I'm mentally yelling at you!' _

"Then I guess I can hear you. Strange, maybe it's because I'm hanging around you too much."

_'Is that suppose to be a bad thing bitch?'_

"Hey! Watch your mouth buddy!" Kagome scowled. 'Great, I'm talking to a dog in public.' "Now listen, if it will keep you quiet, then I'll take today off. But tomorrow I'm going to work, got it?"

_'Feh.'_

"Good, now let's go home." She announced walked out of the park, Inuyasha following close behind. Of course, while they were walking out of the park they didn't fail to notice that a lot of people were staring at her strangely.

'Yep all in a days work…' Kagome sighed, 'I'm never gunna be able to show my face in public ever again!'

_'What's she sighing about?_' Inuyasha stared up at her.

"People think I'm weird for talking to you, that's what.."

_'Oh.'_

Kagome walked slowly up her shrine stairs sighing lightly again, 'oh man, why me?'

Inuyasha walked beside grunting, _'Hey, it ain't all bad.' _He had stopped suddenly sniffing the air with his black nose cautiously. _'Hey, I smell something..'_

"What do you smell?" Kagome asked curiously.

_'A demon!'_ He barked running up the shrine steps quickly, _'Stay there woman, I don't need you getting in my way!'  
_  
"Hey! It's my shrine!" Kagome shouted running up the steps.

She had let out a loud screech once she had reached the top. Her shrine was crawling with scorpion demons. Mostly all of them tiny… but then they had noticed Inuyasha and her presence.. Not a very good thing. They had all crawled together to form a very large scorpion demon that had looked mighty hungry..

"Oh my god.." She sputtered.

_'I told you stay back but did ya listen? Nooooo' _

"Sh-shut up Inuyasha! Now is not the time!" Kagome countered. She had turned her full attention onto the scorpion now. She let out a yelp as it came crawling towards her shooting out poison from its tail. Having a scorpion demon the size of a four story house crawling around and spouting out poison really wasn't on her agenda today..  
_  
'Get out of the way!'  
_  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" Kagome yelled as she dashed off towards the direction of the shrine.

_'You're mine bug…'_ Inuyasha mentally snarled at the scorpion as he bared his unusually large fangs. 'No way in hell am I going to let you hurt the girl.' He had barked charging full force towards the youkai.

The youkai just let out a roar of anger and spat out poison acid constantly at Inuyasha's leaping dog form.

With a snarl, Inuyasha had leapt onto one of the pincers of the scorpion and began to use his claws to swipe at it_. 'Iron reaver **soul** stealer!'_ He barked as yellow blades shot out from his tiny claws.

Kagome had hurled herself into a tiny piece of the shrine, which seemed to resemble an ancient armory. It held old rusted weapons such as katana's, daggers and bows with quivers filled with arrows. "Hey! That might work!" She told herself as she groped for the old tattered bow and a quiver. 'I'm not a master at archery so I'll have to try and keep my target simple… though it can't get anymore simple than this! That thing it as big as a building!' She thought.

The girl had slung the quiver over her right shoulder and walked steadily out of the tiny room back in the line of vision of the youkai. She gasped as she saw Inuyasha get flung off of the youkai, much like a rag doll, and get scratched by its long sharp tail. "Inuyasha!" She shouted.

Inuyasha's groaned in his dog form letting out tiny pants. _'This **really** isn't my day..'_ He thought as he stood up from his position on the cement. "Inuyasha!" He had heard the girl call out to him. Her voice echoed in his mind as he tried to remember who—_'Kagome! Damn it girl! Get away!' _His golden eyes widened as he noticed the demon turning it attention to her. _'Shit!'_

"O-oh boy.." Kagome swallowed nervously, "Now would be a great time to draw out an arrow.." She told herself.

Nope, scratch that. It was way too late to be drawing out an arrow now since those pincers were already coming dangerously close to her _head_!

_'Blades of **blood**!'_ Inuyasha once again mentally shouted as now red blades shot towards the pincers, shattering them off with ease. Once he had launched his attack, he didn't bother to wait to get the girl to safety. He was a fairly big dog so—_'Get on unless you want to stick around to die!'_—You get the point. Kagome had climbed on and they both had gotten out of that tight little spot in the nick of time.

_'Can you use those arrows?'  
_  
"Use—wah..?" Kagome blurted still a bit in shock.

_'Look can you shoot those arrows, or not!'_

"O-oh! Y-yes! I can try!" Kagome replied, finally snapping out of her daze.

_'Alright, I think the weak spot is at the top of his tail, can you reach it?'  
_  
"I can certainly try!" Kagome said as she with drew an arrow, "Keep steady!"

Inuyasha nodded his furry head and dashed head on towards the scorpion, _'We've only got one shot, so do it!'_

'We're getting close..' She thought. "Ok!" She notched her arrow into place, keeping her arrow steady. "Hit the mark!" She mumbled to herself as she let it fly towards the scorpion. The arrow had surprisingly began to grow a bright pink colour that was so blinding, Kagome had to shield her eyes from it.

The youkai roared as the arrow struck _through _its tail.

"Oh my—how the heck did it do that!" Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha halted his steps and began to back up. _'Th-That arrow.. It was..'_

Kagome watched in utter disbelief as the scorpion began to actually disintegrate from its tail and down. "H-how did I do that?"

Once the scorpion was completely disintegrated, Kagome had slowly crawled off of Inuyasha to stare at the damage control she had to do for the shrine. Well all in all, it wasn't so bad except for the very large pot holes here and there..

"Oh man, how am I going to fix this?" She groaned.

Inuyasha was still just staring into the empty space where the youkai once stood. _'Hey girl?'_ He growled.

"Huh? What?" She asked turning her attention to the dog.  
_  
'You never told me you had spiritual powers! You're a damn priestess!'_

"Priestess? Well so—rry but I didn't even know that myself!" Kagome shot back.

_'You should have known! Damn it! I should have known! No wonder Naraku can't find me!'_ He thought.

"What do you mean?"

_'Listen girl, Naraku has this special little trinket that allows him to transform me into whatever forms he likes. He can also use it to find me. All he has to do is ask it, and it has no choice but to show him.'_

"Kinda like a magic lamp with a Genie?" Kagome asked.

_'A little I guess.. But instead of that, there a spirit of a priestess trapped inside. He uses her to get his kicks outta me.'_

"Oh.. So what does this have to do with me?" She asked.

Inuyasha sweatdropped, _'Everything baka!'_

"Hey don't call me a baka you baka! I had just killed this humongous thing! The least you can do is say 'good job Kagome'"

_'Keh. What—'_ He growled biting down a painful groan, _'D-damn..' _

"Huh? What's the matter? You ok?" Kagome asked crouching down next to him.

_'Of course I'm not—ow!'_

Kagome gasped as he turned his furry body around to reveal a thin but long scratch go from his front right paw down his side. "You idiot! How long didja think you could hide this one? How could I have forgotten! You got injured! And you let me ride on your back!"

_'You weren't heavy.. I still have some of my demon abilities..'_

"But still! Come on, can you walk?"

_'Of course I can, bitch! Leave me alone!'_ Inuyasha mentally shot.

"What did you--!" Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Call me that one more time, and I won't hesitate to purify your sorry furry butt. Got it?"

_'Y -yeah..?'_

"Good! Now inside!"

_'Sure sure, whatever…wench.'_

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

_

* * *

_

A/N ALL DONE! Nice chappy eh? I liked it. and I've got plans for da next one! Yup yup! And ya know, I was this close to adding Sesshy in but then I didn't. lol R&R

Inu: Ya well, who needs that guy? I don't! he's an ass..

Kag: No! he can be a real gentleman. Like that one time when he took me out on a date we--

Inu: He what!

Kag: Took. Me. Out. On. A. Date.?

Inu: When!

Kag: when you weren't looking.. anyways he had pulled the seat out for me and then pushed it back in when I sat down. He had beat the living crap out of one of the waiters for whistling at me AND he paid for all the meals and the movie tickets. He wasn't cheap!

Inu: -growls-

Kag: Though, out of everyone I've dated so far, I think the best date I've been on was with Van –sighs-

Inu: WHAT! VAN! The hell! The idiot from the movie?

Kag: Not only is he movie star, but damn… he actually has wings! He took me flying-- -notices angry glares- You know I'm just kidding with all this, right?

Inu: K-keh! Of course I knew that!

Me: R&R …..idiot….


	7. Baking at night

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N ENJOY!

**(Line break thingy not working...)  
**

**Circus Dog**

**Chapter 7. Baking cakes at night really isn't a good idea…**

'Aie! That hurt woman!' Mentally yelped a very angry Samoieda dog.

"Well, if you would stop moving about, it wouldn't hurt so much!" Kagome retorted, tightening the bandages around the dog. They were currently sitting on the now dirty kitchen floor. Inuyasha had fussed about his hard cleaning work going to waste but Kagome just silenced him. Once she had tied the final knot, she had leaned back letting out a breath of relief.

"Well, you won't die. Since you are also part youkai, I suppose those will heal a little quicker. Your previous injury is completely healed.." She informed the hanyou dog. "But you still shouldn't move that much. You have a new wound now and I don't want you to make it worse."

_'I refuse to stay in this kitchen! I just cleaned these damn floors!'_ Inuyasha mentally argued. This dog really was a stubborn one.

"Didn't we already talk about this? I'll clean the floors again! First, I'm going to tuck you into bed. Though I really don't know how I'm going to do this… I don't really have that much upper body strength if ya get my meaning.. But I don't want you to move on your own!" She moved to put away some of the extra medical supplies. "If only you were to transform back. Then you would be able to walk." She said softly, picking up the medical kit as she stood.

"I wish.. I really wish you were back to normal. I don't want you to stay like a dog for the rest or your life."

_Thump Thump.  
_  
"Why do you have to suffer? I want you to be yourself again." She kept repeating.

_Thump Thump  
_  
'I feel weird..' The hanyou dog thought quietly to himself. He didn't want the girl to keep worrying over nothing. She was already talking to herself as it is!

_Thump…..Thump…..  
_  
.:.:.:. With Naraku At Cirque de Freak.:.:.:.

"You insolent wolf! You know where they are!" Naraku seethed from his desk, back in his own trailer. "You will tell me at once, or I feed your weak wolves to the bigger youkai."

Kouga glanced down to the floor of the trailer worriedly. He didn't want his wolves to be touched nor did he want Inuyasha to be found. He already felt bad enough for helping Naraku turn him into that mutt. "I honestly have no idea where they are sir. I can try again if you like." He spoke in an even voice. 'I can't let him see me afraid.' He thought as he kept his ice blue gaze on the circus master.

'Still not the answer I wish to hear.' Naraku thought. "I am tired of waiting. I will send others out in search of the dog. In the mean time, I'd like you to post up posters of our missing dog. Surely people would have seen it. It's not very common to have golden eyed Samoieda dogs around." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Kouga replied, giving a slight bow before departing.

"Yura!" Naraku called.

A woman with dark short hair and ruby red eyes walked gracefully out from the shadows. "You called milord?" She said, bowing lightly.

"I have a task for you."

"Name it and I will do my best to fulfill your request."

"Keep an eye on Ookami and help with the search for the mutt. Don't disappoint me Yura." Naraku replied, motioning for her to get out of his trailer. Once the woman had left, he had opened one of the drawers of his desk. He narrowed his eyes at the faintly pink coloured gem that was hidden in the darkness of his drawer. No matter how hard he tried, the jewel just kept purifying itself on its own accord.

"That girl is doing it again. She's purifying my jewel! Tell me now.." He picked up the gem between his fingers, "Tell me Midoriko, who is it that dares purify my shikon no tama?"

The image of a woman reflected inside of the jewel. She appeared to be chained up and held back against her own will. She had opened her blank eyes and frowned, the blurred image of the girl with Inuyasha appeared again, but it was even more distorted than before. "No matter what you wish, it will not come true. Not as long as her wish is strong Naraku. She will over power you." Midoriko spoke.

"Silence! A mere little girl cannot have such powers!" He shouted at the maiden within the shikon jewel. He placed it back into the drawer once again and closed it roughly. "I'm a demon born of many demons merging together. I am much stronger than some school girl."

"I am!"

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

Kagome had managed to carry Inuyasha out of the kitchen and place him down in the living room, but she had refused to go any further. For she had nearly keeled over the dog was so heavy. _'I am not heavy wench! If anything, you're the one who weighs a tone!'_ The dog had mentally snarled at the retreating form going upstairs.

"Whatever dog boy. I'm going to go take a nap. I'm exhausted. I just cleaned this whole house, fought a demon, bandaged you up, re-cleaned the kitchen floor and carried you into the living room. This girl, needs a break." She said as she slowly walked up the stairs. "Man.. I'm sore everywhere…" She mumbled to herself as she walked down the hall to get to her room. "Why do I have to be the one to take care of a dog wanted by big monsters!" She groaned crashing on her bed in her room. "Oh well… I shouldn't dwell on the past.." She whispered, instantly falling asleep.

She had slept for hours that day. The whole time she slept, she dreamt of Inuyasha's hanyou form. She also dreamt of his full youkai form and how protective he was around her. He was a strange boy with many different personalities.

Kagome didn't realize just how tired she was, for she woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of her grumbling stomach. She had stared at her clock for a moment reading that it was close to nine thirty that night. She had immediately jumped out of bed shrieking, "It's nine thirty!"

A pair of dark eyes stared at the girl from the shadows. He had held his breath and started praying to the gods that she wouldn't discover him. He really didn't feel like hearing her shriek like that again. His ears still hurt from the last one! So he watched her. She had moved off of her bed slowly, placing her hands in front of her to she wouldn't bump into anything. "It's so dark.." He had heard her mumbled as he watched her search for the light switch.

Now he was in trouble. If she were to flick that switch, who knows how she'll react. Well, either way, she was bound to find out anyways huh? "Oh right, it's because it's the new moon tonight, right?" He heard Kagome mumbled to herself.

'Some priestess she is, she didn't even sense my presence!' Thought the boy. "Oi, girl! The light switch is below your hand."

Kagome yelped, finding the switch and turning on the lights. She turned around and came face to face with a dark haired boy wearing Inuyasha's clothing? "Wh-who are you--! And why are you wearing Inuyasha's clothes!" She questioned.

The boy snorted crossing his arms. "Maybe because they're mine? Jeeze, you really are stupid." He muttered.

"Hey! Who are you calling stupid!"

"You wench!"

"Why you--!" She fumed clutching her fists. She blinked looking at the boy's stance and instantly cooled off, "Is that you Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Keh, who else would it be? I wouldn't have let anyone get in this place no matter what, so you shouldn't have to worry."

"W-wait, you're acting almost… human."

"I am human idiot. I forgot tonight was the night of the new moon. No matter what, I always transform and look like this. So, not even Naraku's powers can affect me. I have absolutely no youkai powers for the entire night." He explained. "I felt my transformation coming earlier today. So that told me I would look like this.." He shrugged, 'No, that wasn't what I felt. That pulsing feeling was different. But I better keep that to myself..' He thought. "Anyways, I'm starving! You said you would only take a nap! So hurry up and go make dinner already girl!"

Kagome just stared blankly at him. 'So, he can be turned into a dog, hanyou, demon and human? Wow, that's a lot of forms..' She thought. "Hey! You can't order me around in my own house! If you're hungry, then go get the food yourself!"

"I can't cook idiot! I've been a dog way too long. I don't remember how to really do much of anything." He said.

She just sighed and walked out of the room, "Fine you lazy ass. We'll go out to eat."

"Oo! Where!" He asked, walking after her. "Can we eat burgers?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah sure. Though I think we should change your clothing first."

"What's wrong with wearing this?" He asked, raising one of his dark brows.

"Well, for one people will look at us strangely. And what if someone from the circus place recognizes you as we're walking?" She said as she walked back into her parent's room.

"Oh.." He replied in a mumble, following close behind her.

"You can wear my dad's clothes." She explained her body already half way within a closet. She had tossed out a red t-shirt and searched for pants inside some of the boxes in the closet. She had managed to also pull out some dark jean pants and then walked out of the closest towards her mother's desk. She had yanked out a pair of socks and embarrassingly pulled out some undergarments for her friend, while blushing like a tomato.

"H-Here, I'm sure you can wear these for now. I'll go look for some shoes for you to wear downstairs, ok?" She said quickly before leaving the room and rushing down the stairs.

"Uh, ok..?"

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

She couldn't stop blushing. Honestly, she was hanging around Miroku way too much these days. She couldn't even stop picturing Inuyasha changing into her father's old clothes. 'Gah! Bad bad Kagome! Stop thinking bad things!' She mentally yelled. She could hear movement behind her as she searched within the downstairs closet. The only thing she figured would be comfortable for Inuyasha was the pair of sandals she found. She grabbed the black sandals and crawled out of the closet, dusting herself off and standing.

'Don't look at him. Don't look at him.. Don't.. Aw! You can't help it! Look at him already!' She mentally said and daringly glanced up at the human boy.

He was handsome.

No.

He was damn hot!

"Is everything on right?" Asked Inuyasha, as he spun slowly around, waiting for her approval.

"Uh, yes! You have it on all right." She smiled, trying her best to hide her blush for the second time that night. "I f-found sandals! You can wear these!"

"Thanks." He grinned at her, 'Eh heh, I made the girl blush eh? I'm good..' He thought and took the sandals out of her hands. "Let's go then!"

She shook her head. "Not yet, I have to freshen up and I want to do something to your hair."

"W-what? Why?" He whined childishly.

"Well, it's not every day I find someone with such long hair! I really want to brush your hair and braid it…" She mumbled the last parts and fidgeted.

"I see.." He narrowed his eyes at her, 'Women…'

"Well, I'll just.. um .. Go find a brush.. Now.. Yeah.." She stuttered walking off in the direction of the stairs not daring to risk a glance back. She knew that if she were to just look at him just one more time, her head would explode! That's how badly she was blushing back there…

Soon after, Kagome had returned wearing a new outfit and had a brush in her hand. She wore a black sleeveless shirt that read 'My boyfriend is out of town' along with a plain white skirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had on a bit of lip gloss and makeup on her face. "Come on, I have an elastic and brush. Sit down on the couch and I'll braid your hair." She said without even looking at him. She was too embarrassed to even look up to see his reaction to what she was wearing. 'Darn stupid blushing habits!' She mentally scolded.

He was gaping at her and followed her orders, walking into the living room and sitting down. She looked better than he did! All this, just to go get a bite to eat? He was one lucky man!

When he felt her presence behind him he closed his eyes and let her brush the knots out of his jet black hair. It felt good to have someone brush his hair. He could soon feel her fingers tangle themselves in his locks to form three separate locks of hair to braid. He couldn't help but feel entirely relaxed as she did this. He didn't even realize she was done until she told him it was time to go. He had reluctantly gotten off the couch and followed her around. She had snatched her purse and keys and walked out of the shrine house closing and locking the door after him.

"So, you want hamburgers, right?" Kagome asked as they both made their way to the shrine steps.

"Yeah, I heard that those were tasty! Kouga used to eat 'em all the time while I was in my dog form. I remember their scent.." He told her once they began to walk down the stairs. "I've never had anything decent to eat. It was always raw meat. Disgusting really. They treated me like a wild beast!" He growled, crossing his arms.

"Wow, I had no idea. Come to think of it, what time era were you taken from again Inuyasha? How long has this circus been in business for!" She asked.

"Well, I think I'm around roughly seven hundred years old. Naraku took me about four to five centuries ago. I haven't aged since because of the spell. Otherwise I would have aged at least a little. I have demonic abilities. So we age differently, though it doesn't make us immortal either." He replied, glancing over at her to see her reaction. Well, she was shocked. He chuckled inwardly at the face she was making.

'He's been alive for seven hundred years! That's insane! That means that Naraku has been making him suffer for so long.. The poor guy. Hey wait, I let a seven hundred year old dog into my house! Yikes! My home is practically a bigger landmark than it was before!' She thought to herself. 'But, no ones gunna believe me..' Yup, there goes her idea of making more money to fix the shrine. "You.." She began, anger slowly rising.

"Me..?" Inuyasha asked in confusion, one of his delicate brows rising. "Me what?"

"You.. It's your fault I have to repair the shrine! When mama comes back, she won't believe me if I tell her how it really happened and I'll have to pay for the damage anyways! It's your fault! If these idiotic circus jerks weren't after you, I'd still be living a normal happy life!" She shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at him.

They continued their walk towards the nearest WacDonalds in silence after Kagome little outburst. The wind had kicked up a notch and it had started to get cold out. That's when it hit her. Honestly, it hit her in the face! Well, a flyer hit her in the face anyways. The wind must have blown it off of a post or something while they were going to the burger joint. Kagome had angrily ripped away the paper from her face and glared daggers at it, expecting it to go up in flames.

Her face had soften lightly as she read the flyer and then it twisted into a worried face. It was a flyer with a picture of Inuyasha on it in his dog form! "In-Inuyasha? I think you'd better take a look at this.." Kagome said, handing him the flyer.

Inuyasha grunted at her, snatching the flyer from her hands mumbling curses under his breath. "Bastard hasn't given up eh?" He growled reading over the flyer.

It read…:

_'Attention all civilians, there is a mad dog that has recently escaped from the Cirque de Freak. It is a limited white furred Samoieda dog with golden eyes and is proven to be very dangerous and vicious. Those whom are able to catch and return the dog will be granted one thousand dollars in cash. Bring the dog back alive in no matter what kind of condition. _

Sincerely,

The owner of the Circus, Naraku.'

"Idiot, does he really think humans will try to find me? They could care less about some dog." He muttered crunching up the paper and tossing it away.

"He's paying one thousand dollars Inuyasha! Of course people are going to look for you!" Kagome shot back. "Maybe we should go back to my shrine, it isn't a good idea to be out here."

"Bull, this is the only time that I get to act human. I am going to enjoy myself for once!" He argued. "And besides, I'm still pretty strong as a ningen, I can protect myself and you. Piece of cake." He said, his ego obviously flaring. "Oo! Could we get cake?" He asked suddenly excited. "Please!"

Kagome scowled, "You're going to make me go broke!"

"No I won't!" He replied.

"Oh yes you will!" She replied hotly as they entered the fast food restaurant.

"Nooooo!" He drawled.

"Yess!"

They're childish argument had lasted throughout their whole time together. Kagome brought up various points of when she would have to spend money on him versus just the cost of paying for herself. He just snorted and demanded to have his cake. He really was a stubborn. " Can nothing satisfy your hunger?" Kagome groaned as she crumbled up the foil and sipped the rest of her drink. She placed all the garbage on her tray and walked out of the booth towards the nearest garbage.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy! I keep going through.. Erm.. Weird stages! And I need to keep my energy levels up if you want me to keep saving your ass." Inuyasha replied with a grin.

"Keep saving my ass eh? Ha! Who asked you! I never asked for your help! And if I remember correctly, I was the one who saved your ass at the end of that one little… battle. Plus, I keep tending your injuries each time you get a blow. So really, you do cost a fortune to keep up and running. I'm almost out of medical supplies and I have to buy more 'cause of you. I buy you meals and now I have to find a way to pay for the damage on my property, 'cause I hardly think that insurance will cover the damage done by a rampaging scorpion demon terrorizing me." She noted smugly, walking steadily out of the building followed by a gaping boy.

"Grr… touché.." He muttered crossing his arms. "Fine, we won't get cake."

"Well, I said we weren't going to buy any. But that doesn't stop us from making some. I never used the boxed cake mix in the cupboards. Remember? We bought a tone of it. I suppose we could make cake. It doesn't take that long to bake the box mix cake." She said thoughtfully, glancing over at Inuyasha to see his reaction.

Well, he was smiling. 'Finally! I can taste cake!' He thought. "That sounds good to me." He nodded to himself.

"So, we shall attempt to bake a cake together! It should be easy enough. I mean, no harm ever came from baking a cake with cake mix before." She said.

Oh how wrong she was. It was like hells kitchens once they arrived back. Kagome had put away her coat, and first off checked Inuyasha's wounds. He said that they were bothering him a little, but all in all, they were ok. So once they had that done, the two had washed their hands in the kitchen and started to pull out bowls and the needed equipment to bake a _harmless_ cake.

Kagome had placed all the ingredients in the bowl, not wanting Inuyasha to accidentally drop eggs or anything. He had pouted the whole time as she measured out the oil and water, so she decided he could mix the batter. Everyone knows how to use a mixer, right? That's where it all started to go downhill. Inuyasha had turned on the mixer after placing it in the bowl of wet batter. Not only was the noise loud for the human, it was also scary. He had never seen a mixer in his life! How could Kagome trust him with this? Really? How! That's when he had yelped and dropped the mixer suddenly, causing the bowl of ingredients to tip over the counter and splatter onto the floor.

'Shit.' Was his only thought as Kagome came in to see what had happened. He had earlier convinced her that he could do the rest of the things himself. He was able to read the instructions and knew basically what to do. Or so Kagome had thought.

"M-my floor…" Kagome sighed from the doorway of the kitchen. She slowly dropped to her knees and groaned. "That will be the third time we have to clean it!"

"Uh.. I'm sorry..?" Inuyasha laughed weakly, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Kagome sighed loudly again and nodded her head, "uh huh, sure you are. Let's clean this up and start over. But this time I get to mix everything.. You can put it all together. And afterwards we can decorate it. Unless we're too impatient to wait and we just eat it when it comes out of the oven. Ok?"

"Alright. But if it weren't for these loud contraptions of yers, this wouldn't have happened." Inuyasha defended over the loud noise the mixer was still making, for it was still on.

"Uh huh.." Was all she merely said as they got back to work and started to clean up the mess.

Take two.

Inuyasha cracking open eggs.

A dud.

One egg had splattered onto the floor causing Kagome's right eye to twitch lightly. "Fourth.. Fourth time I have to clean the floor.." She counted, as Inuyasha snorted and apologized weakly again. He had managed to get the rest of the eggs in the bowl required and then had moved on to measuring oil.

"Ok.. erm… like this.." He blinked, looking at the numbers on the measuring cup. Yep, that was good enough. He poured it into the bowl grinning. He had done it without dropping anything on the floor that time! With still a grin plastered onto his face, he had snatched up the veggie oil bottle ready to put it away. He was about to put the cap on as he turned to put it in the cupboard when he had, unfortunately, slipped over the spot Kagome had just washed. He went crashing into the floor with a thud.

Including the open oil bottle.

"Damn.." He groaned into the floor.

The oil mess was once again picked up by Kagome, her right eye twitching even more. "Five.. Five times I've had to clean this damn floor!" She grumbled as she scrubbed the floor with her cloth. "Inuyasha can't you be a little more careful!" She shouted.

"Feh, the floor was wet! It was your fault wench!" He countered, pouring the water he had gathered, into the bowl. "Once you're done cleaning, you can mix this. Then put it in the oven. Bye bye now!" He waved walking out of the kitchen.

"Y-you jerk!" Kagome shouted. "Gah! This damn vegetable oil is so hard to clean!" She said through grinding teeth as she scrubbed.

"Baking cakes at night really isn't a good idea.."

**... (Line break thingy not working...)...**

**A/N That's all for now! Sorry it took so long. I tried to come up with something.. But it wouldn't come. Then I got this! Buwhahaha! I would have written it sooner. Like when I was on vacation in Quebec, but I couldn't. Because my good for nothing, selfish, ass, idiot brother hogged the computer. I got it for one night and it was to check my mail and finalize plans with some friends. He is such a prick. Said that I would be hogging the computer this whole trip when in actuality, I had gone on it once! For about two hours at most! Mehenoeiuojsnjphh.. jerk. Oh well. Enough rambling… Big brothers are there to piss us off right? Well he's doing a perfect job.. Anywho, R&R! Until next time!**

**Inu: Hey I have a plan!**

**Kag: Really? You have a plan?**

**Inu: -glares and mutters-**

**Kag: Ok ok, I'm sorry. What's the plan Captain?**

**Inu: We do a surprise attack on her brother!**

**Kag: Hmmmm, I haven't done that in ages..**

**Mir: Ooo! Ooo! –waves hand frantically- Count me in!**

**San: Me too, I want a piece of this fun.**

**Me: You guys are my heros.**

**Everyone: We know!**

**Me: -narrows eyes at Miroku- Except Miroku. Perv…**

**Mir: -sniffles- I'm wounded… you just plunged a dagger in my heart!**

**Me: Yeah.. you can pull it out yourself! –smiles innocently-**

**Mir: I'm wounded again!**

**San: Oh shut your pie hole monk. –sighs- …wimp..**

**Me: R&R!**


	8. Yura of the Hair

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N Sorry for the wait. Here's the chapter! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Circus Dog

**Chapter 8. Yura of the Hair**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The rest of the evening had flown by pretty fast. The cake had been baked and devoured mostly by a very hungry Inuyasha. Where as Kagome only had a single piece. She wasn't surprised to find that the poor boy had a stomach ache afterwards, but it was his own problem. She had warned him about eating too many sweets. After the whole kitchen had been cleaned up, they had gone to bed. Inuyasha was sleeping in a spare bedroom, or so Kagome thought. Turns out, Inuyasha isn't much of a fan when it comes to sleeping on a night of the new moon.

"Damn it, when's this night going to end?" He growled lowly, fiddling with the hem of his red haorie. He had changed back into his own garments and ditched the others somewhere. Now, he sat cross-legged on the bed, awaiting for the sun to rise. "This sucks. But at least my stomach ache is gone."

He sighed loudly, 'I wish I didn't have to be here. If I were I dog, I bet Kagome would let me sleep in her room.' He snorted, 'Wait, scratch that thought! I didn't mean it. I didn't, right? It has only been a few days now, but I feel as if I've known her for longer. I remember now how I came by her, it seems Naraku can only have temporary effects on me these days. Probably because of her spiritual powers. With me around, there's been a lot of demons. So there's plenty of chances for her to practice using those powers.' He thought. 'If she develops her powers, I bet she'd be able to sense the jewel that Naraku uses to control my demonic transformations.'

"I just wish I could get out of this curse. I've been around for seven hundred years, and I haven't aged a bit because of the damn jewel. I need to find a way to destroy it once and for all." He leaned his head back against the wall.

"What are you still doing awake?" A very tired Kagome asked from his doorway. He hadn't even heard her step in. It is very annoying not being able to know when someone is coming close to him or not.

"Keh, don't worry about it wench, get back to bed."

"I would, but I don't think I'll be able to if you keep talking to yourself." Kagome smiled tiredly.

"Shuddap! I don't talk to myself!"

"Sure you don't. Anyways, it's going to be morning soon, get some sleep." Kagome ordered.

"Whatever wench, I will."

"Good."

"Oi."

"Hmm?" She mumbled having almost left.

"Did I wake you up, you know, with my talking?"

'See, I knew you were talking to yourself.' She had wanted to say, but instead she had replied, "No, I woke up on my own to go to the bathroom. No worries. Hey, that reminds me, I have something for you."

Inuyasha looked at her strangely, 'She has something for me?' "What do you mean?"

"Hold on, stay there. I have to go get it." Kagome told him before rushing off towards her own room.

Shortly after that, she had returned, her hand closed, obviously holding something. She had entered the room and moved to sit next to Inuyasha. Smiling, she held out her closed fist and opened it to let him see the object she held.

It was a necklace.

A golden heart shaped locket to be exact.

"Here, this is for you. I bought it a long time ago with my friends. I've been waiting for a special person to come along so I could give him this. You're a very good friend, and I think you should keep it. I have a picture of me in it, so you'll never forget me when this curse or spell thing is lifted." She explained, always with a smile.

"It's for me?" He stared at the locket.

"Yeah, see," She sat up on the bed, closer to the boy to show him the gift. She had opened it up to show the picture of herself. "I might eventually get a picture of you and we can put it in here too! So we'll never forget all the fun we've been having and have yet to do."

"Yeah but, we hardly know each other." He blabbed.

"So? I feel like I do know you. You're a great friend! You deserve this." She smiled placing it around his neck, "Promise you'll never take it off?"

"Hn? How come?"

"Well for one, it will grant your wishes." She stated.

"What?"

"Oh yeah, I bet this thing is way stronger than some jewel thing."

"Ha! As if! Liar, I wouldn't be caught dead with.. with something like this!" He said loudly, taking off the locket and shoving it towards her.

"What's wrong with it?" She practically yelled, shoving it back towards him. "You are a jerk." She muttered scooting off the bed and walking out.

"H-hey! Where are you going wench!"

"To get some water!" Kagome retorted back.

"Fine!" He snorted, staring down at the present. 'Still, I wish she was right. I wish this thing really could grant wishes. If it could, I'd wish…'

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

"The idiot, I try to be nice, and what do I get? Stupid.. he's so stupid." She sighed drinking the rest of her water. "Hmm, the sun is going to be coming up very soon. So I should get at least a couple more hours of sleep so I won't go into work tired."

She had put her glass down and was about to go back up to her room, until she saw something. There's was some kind of movement outside of the kitchen window that was making her inner alarms go haywire. "A demon?" 'Should I get Inuyasha? No, it's too dangerous. If what he said about me was true, about these weird purifying powers, then I should be okay alone. But I need a weapon.' She tiptoed towards the back door of the house, knowing that the shed would be near by. 'I can get some stuff in there.'

Unlocking the door, she had twisted the knob opening the door quietly. She had confirmed that no one was watching and decided she would make a run for it towards the shed. 'One… Two…'Her thoughts were cut short as the sound of a twig snapping had caused her to not care about the count and had just ran for it.

Once she had successfully bursted into the shed, she slammed the door closed and heaved in a sigh of relief. "That was too close for comfort." She muttered walking deeper into the shed. She was still obviously wearing her pink plaid pajamas and was bare foot, but that didn't matter. Right now, she had bigger problems. There had to be a demon here, she could just feel it. "Now, I know I had found a bow and arrow in here… Oh great, I guess we only had one set! Now what am I going to do?"

The shed had begun to shake, old dirt and dust falling from the shelves along with a few old box's. Kagome squeaked, a long wooden box had fallen next to her right foot, an object tumbling out of it. The shed still kept shaking as Kagome crouched down to take cover. She covered her head with her hands and shut her eyes tightly. She had reopened them when the shaking had stopped and took this chance to glance down at the item next to her foot.

It was a sword.

A very old sword.

It had knicks in the blade, the golden hilt was loose and the handle was tattered, the material ripped and falling off. There was a black slick sheath still inside of the box that she assumed belonged with the sword. There was no label on the box anywhere indicating her the name or origins of the blade. Shrugging her shoulders, she figured her gramps would keep it only if it was worth his while. So she snatched it up by its handle and grabbed the sheath. "It might come in handy. Since this is the only weapon in here."

With that, she had stood back up and slowly walked back towards the door, the shed started to shake again, which really wasn't good. She had lost her balance a couple of times but had regained it moments later. Gripping onto the door, she slowly slid it open to look outside. The shaking had stopped and the outdoors seemed to look oddly quiet. Innocent even. Too innocent for her liking. Tightening her grasp onto the handle she took in a deep breath. Now or never, time to face the music.

She plunged out of the shed and into the nights air into a fighting stance. The problem was, that there was nothing there. Or so she thought. It had taken a moment, but she had discovered it. Strings, as thin as hair coated the shrine grounds in various knots, like a web. Using the sword, she attempted to cut the hairs, but they only got tangled into them. Once the hairs were moved, it was like alerting the mother spider, except this demon wasn't a spider. It was a woman. She had leapt out from the god tree and landed on strands of hair smirking down at Kagome.

"Hello girl. I see you tried to cut my beautiful hair. Unfortunately for you, that sword is too dull to cut anything!" She chuckled.

Kagome fumed, "Who are you? And why are you here?"

"Don't you dare ask such stupid questions. You know why I am here. You seem to have our puppy somewhere in that house of yours. I came to bring him back, oh and kill you." She added.

Kagome found it hard to swallow the lump in her throat. 'Is she for real?'

"My name is Yura of the Hair. I am from the Cirque, and here to take back what belongs to lord Naraku. You girl, have been a burden to us for too long. I think it's time to eliminate you." She had strands of hair tied to her fingers, and used the to shift the hairs around Kagome, "I think it's time to tie things up.."

All she knew, was that she was stuck. The hair had wound itself around her body and immobilized her. The good part was that the sword was hair free now, but the bad part was that it was useless to her since she had dropped it along with its sheath as she was lifted into the air. So, she did the only thing she was capable of doing in a situation like this, she screamed. Because, lets face it, if she had powers, they were useless without the proper weapons and without the proper training to harness these powers.

The sun was close to coming up now, and Inuyasha was outside in seconds. Growling in a dog like way, he snarled, "Yura! Let her go!"

"Oh dear, it's Inuyasha! But wait, you're human. How can this be? I've never seen you like this before." Yura said, "No matter, once the sun is up, you will return to your pathetic mongrel form I presume and then I can drag you back to milord."

"Keh, I'd like to see you try." Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome struggled with the ties and looked down at the sword, "Inuyasha! Get out of here!"

"I ain't leavin' stupid." Inuyasha shouted back. "Once the sun is up, I'll give you a real fight Yura!" He shouted.

"In your pathetic dog form? I'm sure this will be interesting. Once I'm done with you, mutt, I'll shave your pretty silver fur off and add it to my collection. Then, I'll kill the girl. Her hair isn't as pretty, but waste not want not." She said, and then licked her ruby red lips.

'Why that.. My hair is pretty!' Kagome mentally countered as she struggled to free herself. "Inuyasha, get out of here! I'm serious!"

"No, I'm not leaving you, you stupid girl." He stated. An interesting thing happened moments after that. The sun had started to rise, but his transformation was different. Oddly enough, he didn't feel any pain, but he felt power. He wasn't a dog.

Yura had narrowed her eyes at his transforming body. His human ear were pointing and rising up his head to become dog ears, his jet black hair had gone silver and his demonic powers had returned. "Why is it, you are not a mutt?"

Inuyasha had stared down at his body in question, why hadn't he changed? Well, it shouldn't matter now. All that mattered was saving Kagome. Grinning, he cracked his knuckles. Not only was he no longer a dog, but he also had all of his memories, he didn't think like a dog and he could speak fluently. To add to all of his old new features, he could also fight like he once did five hundred years ago. "Heh, I think it's about time I take out five hundred years worth of anger on you, Yura." He chuckled.

Kagome stared in amazement at Inuyasha. What had caused the change? Then she saw it. Around his neck glowed the locket. It was partly hidden beneath his haorie, but still there. She frowned, 'And he said he didn't want it. I bet.. since it was mine, it's putting up a barrier around him, to protect him!'

"Hold on girl, I'll get ya out of there." He called and leapt up into the air, "Iron reaver!" He shouted, slicing at the things binding her. He had caught her in mid air and dropped back onto the ground letting her down.

Kagome smiled thankfully and bent down to pick up the abandoned sword. "Since I can't use this, I might as well put it back—"

Inuyasha had instantly recognized the sword and snatched it out of her grasp ordering her to keep the sheath. "This is perfect. I haven't seen you in a while Tetsusaiga."

"That's your sword? I thought it was supposed to be able to kill a lot of demons!" Kagome said.

"Keh, you haven't seen me use it before.. Now.. if only I could remember how I used it.." He laughed nervously.

Yura scowled, "Enough chit chat, I don't care if you are in your usual form, you will return to the Cirque, alive or dead!" She screamed moving her hands in rhythmic movements, sending piles of hair towards them.

"Get behind me Kagome."

"But—Don't be reckless!"

"Shut up!" He yelled using his claws to cut at the hair.

"Inuyasha! Stop! We have to get out of here!"

"I said Shut up! Let me protect you!"

'Pro—tect me?' She thought.

_Let me protect you!_

'But I thought.. I'm just so used to helping him that—'

_Let me protect you!_

'The phrase seems odd..' She thought.

There was a very strong pulse that had passed through her body. Then it had again. She was totally oblivious to what was happening because next thing she knew, there was a set of bright lights and screams piercing through the air.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

His Tetsusaiga had pulsed within his hands. Now he remembered. It only responded to his feelings. In order to use this, he had to protect someone, a human.

Kagome.

Then he remembered one of its ultimate attacks. The Wind scar. Once it had fully transformed into the fang of his father, he had swung it around a few times to test its power. It had a faint yellow glow of aura, most likely from it being unused. "Time to kick your ass." He may not be able to see the hair, but he can hear, smell and feel them. One shot is all that he needed.

Lifting his sword he had concentrated and summoned up one of the swords ultimate techniques. "Wind—"

Yura growled sending ropes of hair to stop his attack.

"—SCAR!" He shouted, his sword descending.

Then four bright beams of demonic aura had burned their way through the hair and up towards Yura, tearing her body to pieces. He didn't expect her to be so easily beat, but said nothing. It took a moment before the body began to reassemble itself and Yura stood once more, angrier than ever.

"A half demon dares to try and kill me? You have tempted your fate." Yura shrieked using hairs to unsheathe her sword and launch it at Inuyasha.

Kagome licked her dry lips in fear, this wasn't good. Her eyes darted around nervously in search of some kind of weapon to help Inuyasha. Then she saw it. Up in the god tree where she sat before, was a skull. A red skull. 'There's a heavy demonic aura seeping out from that thing. I think.. it has something to do with her.' "Inuyasha!" She hissed lowly, "Listen, there's a red skull in the god tree." She whispered low enough for only him to hear. "I think that's her weakness."

"Right." He called back, using the Tetsusaiga to deflect the puny katana sent at him. "Hey Yura, I bet I know what would really piss you off." His eyes darted to the tree but found no red skull. He couldn't even get a glimpse of it. 'Shit!' "How about I cut all the hairs that you've got attached around here. With all the new split ends, I bet you won't be able to do much." He said.

"Listen girl, you have to get the skull 'cause I can't see it." He told her. He had placed the sword in the ground for one moment to take off his red haorie and hand it to her. "Take this, It'll protect you. At least for a little while." He had taken the sword within his clawed hands once more grinning, "Hurry up and go.. I'll cover you." With that, he dashed off towards Yura intending to cut her down to size.

"You fool, you think you can actually stop me puppy? How many times have we fought at the Cirque and found that you were the loser?" Yura chuckled.

"That's only because I didn't know your weak spot. Your hair may be invisible to human and demons eyes, but not to a priestess." He raised his sword using the Kaze no Kizu in mid air at Yura.

That blow alone gave Kagome sufficient time to actually get up into the tree. She had begun to climb the branches and was nearly at the skull. Since she was hidden by all the leafs, she figured she was out of sight. Turns out Yura knows how to protect her precious items, because next thing she knew, hair was slashing at her arms, but breaking once it came into contact with her body. Even her katana had shattered after temping to slice her back. Yura had reassembled herself by then and used her hairs to allow herself to land near Kagome.

Kagome had gotten a grip onto the skull successfully breaking any kind of barrier around it. "Stop it! Don't touch that!" Yura shrieked. A comb had appeared in her hands and she had used it to make more hair appear out of mid air.

Kagome screamed covering her face with one of the sleeves of Inuyasha's haorie, deflecting the hairs.

"Kagome! Toss that thing over here!" She could hear Inuyasha shout.

Kagome had complied and used her right arm to toss the red skull out of the tree and into Inuyasha's grasp. Yura had noticed this and had turned to attack Inuyasha once more. "Give me that you mutt!"

Inuyasha smirked dropping the skull onto the cement ground. "I think not." Then he lower his Tetsusaiga onto the bone. Sparks and demonic aura clashed together before the skull started to crack then break completely in half. A red comb was left, and Yura had disintegrated in mid air, her nets of hair also turning to ash.

"Um.. Inuyasha? A bit of help?" Kagome called from the god tree.

"Nah, I think I'll just leave you there."

"Hey! You can't do that! I have your shirt and your sheath!"

"Big deal wench."

"Inuyasha--!"

"Fine, I'm comin' Jeez.." He snorted.

Once Kagome was back on the ground she sighed, "So, Yura was a comb?"

"Yeah, it was probably once used to comb the hair of the dead. But she's gone now." Inuyasha explained. "We always fought back at the Cirque de Freak. I could never figure out how to kill the damn bitch. I guess you could say she was cheating the whole time."

"Because of the skull?"

"Yeah, it was always invisible. Even the hair, I knew it was there I just couldn't see it. Only someone with spiritual powers can see it and her skull."

"Me!" Kagome chirped.

"Yeah."

Kagome peeled off the haorie and handed it back with the sheath. "Here, I think these belong to you."

"Thanks." He replied gruffly.

"Hm, now what?"

"Now, I go after Naraku."

"What! I don't think so mister."

"Why not?"

"First off, you just got turned back to normal because of me, so you owe me one. Second, you can't face him alone!"

"Wow, hold on, how could _you_ have turned _me_ back to normal?"

Kagome grinned pointing a fingers towards the locket, "See, you do love me." She teased.

Inuyasha blushed placing his haorie back on to hide the locket. "Keh, shut up. This little thing has got nothing to do with it."

"Sure it doesn't, I didn't see it glow when you transformed, nope I didn't." She said sarcastically.

"…..You know I really hate you right now.."

"Yes, I know. But I know you love me too. I bet that the locket is putting up a barrier around you. That's why you're back to yourself."

"Keh, you wish."

"Shall I test out my theory?"

He thought about it for a moment and shuddered, 'No way am I going to risk turning into a dog again..' "Keh, lets get back inside. You should get a little more sleep before going into work." He replied sheathing his sword and attaching it to his hip.

"I win!"

"Keh!"

"Lighten up."

"I don't need to lighten up wench!"

"Don't call me wench!"

"I can call you whatever I want! Wench!"

"Why you--! DOG!"

"…Bitch."

"Mongrel."

"Twit."

"Mutt."

"….Keh! You're right, I am a mutt. But you happen to like this mutt." He grinned mischievously at her.

Kagome blushed looking away. "Jerk!"

"I guess I win now."

Kagome sighed shaking her head and walking back towards the house, 'I'm glad. I'm glad he's back to himself, and I will do all in my power to keep him this way. I will always wish for him to be himself.'

'Just himself.'

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N YAY! It's DONE! Well this chapter at least. It's been long, eh? Well now we've found a way to keep him a half demon. Next chapter, I think it will be time to have a chat with good ol' Sesshoumaru. –grins- hope you guys liked this! Till next time! BYE!**

**Inu: great, I have to wear a girly necklace.**

**Kag: It isn't girly!**

**Inu: Says you.**

**Kag: Miroku, is it girly?**

**Miro: No I find it manly! See, I wear tones of heart lockets –pulls out 20 lockets from under shirt.-**

**Kag: o.o**

**Inu: o.o**

**San: What an idiot..**

**Inu: Weirdo..**

**A/N: R&R**


	9. Discovered

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha **

Thanks for the wonderful reviews and your support! ENJOY!!!

* * *

Circus Dog

Chapter 9. Discovered.

-

-

-

-

Kagome sighed, tucking her things in her little locker and placing her nametag on her shirt. 'Time to work.' She walked through the curtains and up to the cashier, where Sango, her best friend, already stood.

"Hey Kagome, how are you?"

"Tired and angry. I can't believe all the damages on my property!" Kagome groaned in distress, forgetting that Sango didn't quite know her secret yet.

"Damages? What happened?"

'Hmm? Uh..' "Um.. Robbers, real bad ones, destroyed the front yard. I have to get it re-done before my family comes home or I'm dead!" Kagome lied.

"Oh, you know, I've heard of some nasty robbers. They haven't been caught yet, but the police are working on it." Sango nodded.

'Great, she bought it.' Kagome exhaled in relief. She was currently at work, in a store called 'La Vie en Rose'. She luckily works there with her two best friends, and still to this day wonders how Miroku, of all perverted people, got this job. He certainly does hit on most of the 'young' customers who always seem to come back, which is good if you want to make a lot of profit, but bad if Sango is there waiting for him to come close enough for her to smack. She is always put in a bad mood when she sees Miroku flirting with women.

"That pervert, he's already at it." She heard Sango mutter in anger.

Kagome barely hid her grin, "Why don't you go out there and.. 'Assist' him with all the customers. I'm sure he could use the help."

"I'll be back." She growled, already leaving to pounce on the lecher.

"Those two.. If only I had a video camera, then I could make a video of all the times Sango has smacked Miroku. They make a good source of entertainment." Kagome laughed quietly.

.:.:.:. Later On That Day .:.:.:.

Kagome sighed tossing her keys on the nearest table and taking off her shoes. 'What a day.' She thought, while stretching her arms up to get all the kinks out of her back. "Mmm, much better." She said to herself as she entered into the kitchen, "Inuyasha?" She called.

She heard a 'thump' up stairs and had gone up to investigate. Turns out Inuyasha had gone out himself and explored the city while she was working. He had tried to be sneaky and get into her room through her window so she wouldn't suspect anything, but he obviously didn't know Kagome. 'I have to deal with a ten year old brother, I know all the sneaky tricks in the book, but I don't want to lower his self-esteem, so I won't say anything.' She thought as she entered her room.

Inuyasha grinned sheepishly at her, "How was your day at work?"

'He is being far too nice,' Kagome mentally stated, "It was great, you know, the usual."

"Where do you work wench? I was wondering where you went.." Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, I work at a.. Um.. Store… That sells stuff to girls. It's called 'La Vie En Rose'."

"And the pervert works there too? Keh, sounds like a suitable job for him." He muttered. "He didn't try to touch you, did he? Because I can smell him all over you wench."

"Oh, well he did fall on top of me. Sango had hit him a little too hard when he had offered a costumer some help to try on some of the… Erm.. Products." Kagome replied, "He'll never learn, and I'm surprised Sango has enough stamina to keep hitting him."

Inuyasha snorted, "Well now that you're back, we need to devise a plan against the Circus bastard. He's going to keep attacking you know."

Kagome growled, "Yeah, did you not notice the obvious front yard mess?! Do you know how much that is going to cost to fix? I have to give up all my pay for the whole month and probably even more! Mom is going to kill me!"

"Who cares about some stupid property! My life and yours is in danger!"

"Correction, my life was perfect until I had been oh so generous enough to help some injured dog! Since then, it's been a hell hole!"

"Well if you would stop going to that stupid job of yours, we'd be able to get some stuff done around here! Like stop the Circus Master from tearing more of your property apart?"

"If you want to go and kill that stupid Circus Master, then go ahead. I'm not stopping you! I would rather you go out and kill yourself then continue on pestering me."

"Fine! I will!"

"Fine!"

Then the hanyou had leapt out of the window and into the dark city of Tokyo. Kagome just fumed and shut her window with a slam. "I don't need him! He's the only reason why I have to keep buying groceries and have to give up my pay to clean up this whole mess. Good riddance."

She huffed angrily and went to pick up the phone that had seemed to be constantly ringing since the argument began. She grumbled about her horrible luck and picked up the cordless phone, "Hello?"

"Ah, hello Kagome!"

"Oh! Hey Houjo-kun, how are you?"

"Very good, I just got back from a trip and wondered if you'd like to join me for some dinner."

"Dinner? Sounds great, I've been feeling like going out anyways. How about we meet somewhere."

"Why not our favorite fast food place?"

"Nah, I just ate there yesterday, how about that little French restaurant? I heard that it's really good."

"Sounds good, I'll meet you there at eight."

"Okay, bye bye Houjo-kun." Kagome replied hanging up the receiver. "Great, now I'm going to a nice quiet place with one of my long time friends. I wonder what I should wear." She went back into her room and glanced at her clock. It was already seven thirty. "Eek! I better decide fast!" She yanked open her closet door and looked through her mess of clothes. "Perfect!" she pulled out a yellow sundress and a baby blue sweater. She had also managed to find a pair of baby blue heals to match her outfit and changed quickly. Kagome applied a bit of eye shadow, liner and mascara to her eyes, some lipstick and gloss to her lips and finally, some of her vanilla perfume on her neck and wrists.

"Okay, I am ready in record time! Now I have to get to the restaurant, hopefully I won't be late." She grabbed her purse from her desk and closed the lights in her room before leaving the house. She had locked the door and put her keys in her bag. She had stopped mid-step from her porch, a memory of earlier today getting to her.

_Let me protect you!_

She shook her head, 'Stupid Inuyasha, he's been a real pain.' She told herself as she started to walk again towards the shrine steps. She held her bag tightly to herself, lightly shivering when a gust of wind blew. 'Or am I being the pain in the butt. Logically he wants to kill the guy who's turned him into a dog for the past five centuries. But also, it is logical for me to get angry at the mess my yard has been turned into!' She stepped over a few potholes and tried to dodge the dirt and gravel. She sighed finally making it to the shrine steps and going down. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized that she was at the French restaurant until she had heard Houjo calling.

"Ah, Houjo-kun, I didn't see you there."

"Hello Higurashi, you look wonderful!" He gushed.

"Thanks," Kagome blushed. "Shall we go in then?"

"Yup, I had easily made reservations."

Kagome could have sworn she heard a growl coming from a tree, but ignored it. 'My head has been in the clouds way too much.'

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

"Where does that wench get off at saying those things to me!" Inuyasha grunted, landing softly onto the rooftop of some well house.

_If you want to go and kill that stupid Circus Master, then go ahead. I'm not stopping you! I would rather you go out and kill yourself then continue on pestering me.  
_

_I would rather you go out and kill yourself then continue on pestering me._

_I would rather you go out and kill yourself then continue on pestering me._

He growled, running a clawed hand through his silvery locks, 'Stupid girl, she's got me trapped, and doesn't even know it.' He thought as he pulled out the hidden locket from his haorie. He opened it up and smiled lightly at the image of Kagome. Her scent was driving him crazy at this point, then he had realized, she was out of the safety of her house. He sniffed the air and leapt off of the roof into some trees until he reached the god tree. 'What is she up to?' He noticed that she was wearing different clothing, much prettier clothing and some stuff on her eyes and lips. 'Do her lips look more attractive then usual, or is it just me? She really smells good too.'

He had followed her quietly until he saw that she had reached her destination. Then he noticed it, or more like _him_. It was a boy, looked around her age and was talking to her.

"Ah, Houjo-kun, I didn't see you there."

"Hello Higurashi, you look wonderful!" He gushed.

"Thanks," Kagome blushed. "Shall we go in then?"

"Yup, I had easily made reservations."

He growled, very loudly, digging his claws into the branch of the tree. 'Who the _hell_ is _that_ guy?' He watched as they went into the building and sat in his hideout. 'I ain't leavin' until I know she's okay. No woman should be out with another _human boy_ without an escort!' He growled, dragging his claws through the bark of the tree. 'I need to let off some steam. Damn, there's no demon around!' He nearly howled, he needed to claw at something. 'And I am _not_ leaving!'

.:.:.:. Later On During The Evening .:.:.:.

"Wow, that food was good. Maybe we should come back to this place." Kagome smiled warmly at her friend.

Houjo chuckled, "Yeah, it was very good. So you said that your family is gone on vacation, without you?"

"Pretty much. I had to work and they wouldn't let me go because only Sango and I can handle Miroku. The manager likes Miroku and everything, but sometimes he can get a little too touchy and we need to be there to keep him in line." She replied. "So now I usually come home to a very lonely place." 'Well, that's not entirely true, I've got Inuyash—wait, we had that fight, maybe he won't come back.'

"That sounds depressing. Do you want to go see a movie or do you want me to walk you home?"

"It's what, nine thirty? We've talked a lot! How about we go to the mall and browse or something."

"Actually, there's supposed to be a Circus in town, why don't we go there?"

Kagome froze, "N-no, I don't think it's still on. Maybe another day. You know what? I feel like going home. How about you walk me to the Shrine steps?" ''Cause you certainly don't want to know what's at the top of those steps.' She mentally added.

"Well I can see them up ahead." Houjo remarked.

'Finally.' She thought with relief. 'It's nice to catch up with him, but I forgot how annoying he can get sometimes.' They had arrived at the steps when the stars were completely out and glittering happily. "Thanks for dinner Houjo-kun. It was great to talk to you again."

"It was nothing Higurashi."

"You always call me that, how about just 'Kagome'? We have been friends for ever you know." Kagome said.

"I know, I find it amusing to annoy you though by saying that."

"You jerk." She playfully slapped him in the shoulder. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Yup, goodbye Kagome." He smiled and continued to walk down the street.

"Bye!" She yelled out, waving. Once he had turned the corner, she had sighed, "Whew, I can't believe we talked for that long." She said aloud as she walked up the shrine steps. She had reached the top and had crossed the dangerous yard to get to her house. She fiddled with the keys feeling a bit nervous. Without Inuyasha around, she didn't like to be outside, alone, in the dark. She had dropped her keys and groaned, "I am such a klutz."

She could hear footsteps behind herself and had turned quickly to see who it was. She heard a grunt and gasped at the figure standing there. "Inu—Inuyasha?"

The hanyou snorted and walked more closely to her. Then she had noticed it. He was bleeding everywhere! His haorie and undershirt were opened, revealing his chest that was bleeding due to long gashes. His arms were also bleeding and even his hands were bleeding. His face also bled a bit, but it wasn't as serious as his other wounds. "Wha—What happened?! Who did this? Are you okay?"

"Who the hell is that human." He growled.

"You are seriously injured and all you care about is Houjo-kun?! You idiot! Come on." She picked up her keys and managed to open the door. She had dragged him into the kitchen and left him there until she came back with the first aid kit. "You are always getting hurt, can't you just not injure yourself for once in your life?"

"You were the one who said that you wouldn't care if I killed myself."

Kagome put a rag in some hot water and sighed, "I didn't mean what I said. I was just getting frustrated. I have a lot of problems right now, and I don't need you to be on that list." She explained then ordered him to take off his coat. She had started with his chest, "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Inuyasha turned away in embarrassment, "I.. got angry."

"What do you mean?" She continued to dress his wound.

"I started to claw at some trees, punch them and all that. I need a way to vent out my anger."

"So you did this to yourself?" Kagome asked, "Why did you do that!"

"Keh, none of your damn business. Besides, I didn't do it all. Some stray youkai were around and I had happened to get a little injured by some of them."

"Still, parts of this was done by you. Why?"

"Keh!"

"Was it because I yelled at you, or was it because I was with Houjo-kun?"

Inuyasha hissed in pain as she bandaged up his chest. "That human shouldn't be near you!"

"So it is because of Houjo-kun."

"So what if it is? Big deal."

Kagome growled in a un-lady like way and started to clean his arms. "The deal is, I don't want you to do this to yourself each time I see him! I don't want you to hurt yourself—wait, does this mean you were spying on me?"

Inuyasha snorted, "You should have had a chaperone with you. No woman should be out with another man, alone, without a chaperone."

'He was jealous over Houjo-kun.' "You are an idiot. He's my friend, nothing more. We've been friends since like the beginning of high school. He's a bit annoying, to tell you the truth, I would rather be around you then him."

He blushed, "You're just saying that."

"Why do you think I gave you that?" She motioned towards the necklace that hung around his neck. "Just for kicks? I think not. You are a very special friend Inuyasha. And when I find time, we'll plan something to that you can free yourself from Naraku and aren't forced to wear that necklace anymore."

"Who said I was forced?" He added quietly, "It's nice to have it."

She had finished his arm and hand and moved to the other one. "Seriously? I thought you hated it."

"Not really. I kinda like it, because it reminds me of you, one of the first human friends I've ever had."

Kagome giggled, "I'm glad then, and I'm sorry for yelling at you today. I shouldn't have said those awful words."

"Feh, apology accepted, wench."

She had finished up quickly then washed her hands in the sink. Afterwards, she had left the first aid kit on the table and helped Inuyasha move to the living room. "I have a mess to clean up, you stay here and relax, I'll clean and make you some ramen."

"Are you sure you don't need any help wench? 'Cause these are just scratches." Inuyasha said.

"Relax Inuyasha, I don't need your help." She said.

"Keh."

.:.:.:. After clean up and ramen .:.:.:.

"How about we watch a movie?"

"No, I don't want to." Inuyasha stated.

"Oh come on Inu!"

"Don't 'Oh come on Inu' me! I said no! Figure out something else to do."

"Well you aren't really in any position to argue, so I am just going to put a movie in." Kagome replied smugly.

"Great."

.:.:.:. With Naraku .:.:.:.

"Tell me where they are Kouga." Naraku demanded.

Kouga was currently in a tight situation with the boss. He had him pinned to the trailer wall with his hands wrapped chokingly tight around his neck. Kouga had coughed, blood seeping out of his chest. "I.. don't know.."

"Tell me, or you and the female wolf die." Naraku threatened.

Kouga gasped, "Leave her alone!"

"Tell me where they are and I'll spare your life."

Kouga squeezed his eyes closed, 'I'm sorry Inuyasha.' "Hig-Higurashi Shrine, Al-also known as Sunset Sh-shrine."

Naraku grinned, "Now was that so difficult?" He let the wolf drop to the floor and walked over to his desk to take the jewel.

"Higurashi Shrine it is."

'I've got to… warn them..' He winced, standing to his feet and limping out of the trailer. He knew Naraku was watching, so he decided to make this quick. He had limped away from the trailer and went to a tent, calling a wolf. He had whispered something before the wolf had taken off and then he had gone to retrieve his other wolves.

'Damn.. Please be careful..'

.:.:.:. Higurashi Shrine .:.:.:.

Inuyasha was about to dose off until his nose twitched and filled with the stink of wolf. He groaned getting up from his comfortable place to go to the door. He could feel Kagome staring at him and ignored her question of what he was doing. He had unlocked the front door and opened it, crouching down to the level of the brown wolf. "The hell are you doing here mutt?"

The wolf whimpered and muttered something in its wolf language. Inuyasha nodded and told it to get away from here. He growled closing the door and yelling for Kagome. She had run out of the room and was at the door in four seconds flat wondering what had gotten into him.

"Pack clothes and whatever you need, right now." Inuyasha ordered.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Naraku knows where we are. We don't have much time before he gets here. So hurry up and take whatever you find precious and we need to leave."

She didn't need to be told twice, so she had rushed up to her room and yanked out a very large yellow bag, packing a couple changes of clothes and other necessities such as tooth brush, face wash, soap etc. When she had come back downstairs with her very big bag, Inuyasha started to laugh at her to help cover up his disappointed face. She wasn't wearing the yellow dress anymore, but some pajama pants and a sweater, though she still had on the makeup and smelled really good.

"How much stuff do you need wench?"

"I need all of this to survive! Don't you dare touch it! Now, where are we going?"

Inuyasha grinned, "There ain't no other place besides one that will grudgingly take us in. I doubt he's going to be happy about this."

"Who is 'he'"

" Keh, none other than my half brother, Sesshoumaru."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N Done a very quick chapter. Whew, I've been updating like crazy! Remember, Exams are going to be coming up soon, so I may or may not update soon. Anyways, R&R!**

**Inu: That bastard better take us in!**

**Kag: He's your brother, of course he will!**

**Sess: I have no choice… -points at obedience collar-**

**Moi: I have effectively tamed the beast! Now he has to follow my orders!**

**Inu: I guess that means we're guarantied a place to stay then.**

**Moi: Yup!**

**Sess: -Grumbles-**

**Moi: What was that Fluffy? –Presses red button-**

**Sess: -Is zapped- Nothing oh great one.**

**Moi: That's what I thought. R&R!**


	10. Let the pain begin

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

**Circus Dog**

**Chapter 10. Let the pain begin**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Inuyasha grumbled annoyingly, following behind Kagome. He was pouting, a lot. Why is he pouting? Because the great dog demon ass, a.k.a his half brother Sesshoumaru, wouldn't listen to him. No, he had listened to his wench.

.:.:.:. Flash back .:.:.:.

_Inuyasha landed at the gates of a very large building. It was evident that a barrier was placed around the area in order to keep everyone within the building safe. This company was the only place, besides the Cirque de Freak, that had demon residence. The humans in the rest of the city didn't even know of this place. You could only imagine what would happen if they did know. _

It was, necessary for the demons to leave the premises at times. Obviously they couldn't stay cooped up in there all their lives. But they were only permitted to leave as long as they had concealing spells to hide their demonic features.

The camera at the gate had turned in their direction, Inuyasha had pushed a green button on a speaker and said rather rudely for them to fetch Sesshoumaru. When he had heard the demons voice speak with him through the speaker, he had demanded for the 'son of a bitch' to open the gates and bring down the barrier.

Now, Sesshoumaru is usually rather kind. Sure, he can be cold and rude at times, but it had been five centuries since he had seen his brother. He had changed, slightly. He had a mate, Rin who had smoothed him over a bit, but even she couldn't prevent him from squabbling with his half brother he ditched all those years ago.

"It's about time you escape that place. It took you five centuries.. But I see you made it. You also appear to have the miko with you… How very fortunate for us, but I'm not going to let you in, little brother, for you are of no use to me, halfling." He was only fooling around, but apparently Inuyasha believed his words.

"You damn, fucking asshole! When I get in there, I'm going to tear your guts out and but 'em in a bowl!" Inuyasha cussed into the speaker.

Kagome sighed, pushing the hanyou out of the way, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I apologize for his rude behaviors, but we have found ourselves in quite the situation. Naraku wants Inuyasha back, and will do anything to get him back. He knows where I live, so it is no longer safe for me to be staying there. Could you please let us in?"

'Ha, as if the great know-it-all will listen to reason..' Inuyasha mentally retorted.

To his surprise the gates began to open and the barrier came down.

"Stupid damn fucking idiot—"

"Watch it Inuyasha, let's go in and don't cause a ruckus." Kagome warned, and they walked in.

.:.:.:. End Flash back .:.:.:.

'Damn stupid half brother..' He mentally grumbled, shooting glares at the back of his half brothers head. He was currently leading them to his office in order to discuss some matters. There were many demons that passed them and stared at the odd couple that had arrived. Kagome would smile kindly at them, whereas Inuyasha would just glare.

"We have arrived." Sesshoumaru turned briskly to a pair of tall wooden doors, carefully turning the knob and opening the doors.

Kagome gasped at the pair of teens waiting for their arrival in the office. Saying she was amazed and shocked would've been an understatement. "San-Sango? Miroku? What are you guys doing here?"

Sesshoumaru nodded to them, and they bowed lightly, greeting them. "At ease, please take a seat Miss Higurashi, little brother." Sesshoumaru motion for them to sit on one of the couches, while Sango and Miroku sat together across from them. Sesshoumaru sat at his desk.

"But, I don't understand, why are they here?" Kagome pointed to her friends, who were actually dressed rather oddly.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, "As you both know, you, Kagome Higurashi, have spiritual powers. When the tiniest speck had started to grow, I had sent Miroku and Sango to protect you in case of danger. Luckily you three became friends rather quickly, and everything worked out perfectly."

"We're sorry we couldn't tell you Kagome." Sango smiled apologetically.

"It's okay." Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru continued, "Since my brother had arrived, Sango and Miroku had been less needed. I knew he would protect you Miss Higurashi. It was also rather lucky for him to have stumbled upon the Tetsusaiga at your shrine. However, there is a very large matter that needs our attention."

"Keh, skip right to the point. Does it have anything to do with Naraku?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Yes, it does. Five centuries ago little brother, you were destined to be pined to a tree for fifty years." Sesshoumaru spoke.

"W-what? How do you know this? That's impossible!" Inuyasha barked.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Kagome soothed, "Let him speak."

The dog demon glared at his older brother and grunted for him to continue.

"As I was saying, you were destined to be pined to a tree for fifty years by a priestess named Kikyo. You already knew her, she was going to betray you in some fashion one way or another. Then, she would have died, taking the shikon no tama, which she protected, with her to her grave.

"Kagome is her reincarnation, destined to protect the jewel, and to have it within her body. She was supposed to be dragged down an ancient well and unbound you from the tree. Then, accidentally shattering the jewel and searching for the fragments across Japan."

"So this didn't happen because…?" Inuyasha drawled, not believing a single word his brother was saying.

"A dark priestess, by the name of Tsubaki had unusual abilities. She had traded her soul to have eternal beauty. She is also capable of changing reality. She possessed a mirror that would show her versions of a person's death, how two humans meet, etcetera. She had decided that she did not like the fate that you had. A half breed such as yourself deserved worse." He explained.

"Yes, even to this day, those born as half breeds in the human world aren't accepted.." Miroku muttered.

"You are correct Miroku. She had foreseen several different versions of Inuyasha's demise. But none were suitable. She had found the youkai, Naraku, the one who was supposed to pit you and Kikyo against each other and spoke with him. She had told him to win the heart of the wench, use her to gain the jewel and the half-breed. She taught him of the ways to control the jewel so that Inuyasha could suffer for all eternity."

"So, none of this, as in the whole circus thing, would have happened if some priestess hadn't interfered?" Inuyasha asked.

"Correct. Kagome, you were born with unquestionable abilities much more powerful than that of Kikyo's. However, you lack the skills to control it. Inuyasha, you now have the Tetsusaiga, but you need to master it before facing Naraku." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Why the hell should I listen to you and your damn stories?! Huh! What proof do you have? Why should I believe this bull shit?" Inuyasha barked standing to his feet in battle position.

"Because dear brother, I have Tsubaki is captivity." Was his simple answer, "and I can be very persuasive.."

Kagome sighed, "Sit down Inuyasha. He doesn't sound like he's lying to me."

The hanyou huffed, sitting next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you will train in one of the gyms with Totosai and Housenki. Kagome you will be with the Monk and Taijiya in another gym." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Monk? Taijiya? Miroku hardly seems like the holy type to me.." Kagome narrowed her eyes on the monk.

Miroku chuckled, "Ahaha, don't be silly. I do have the holy powers of a monk my dear."

"Holy my ass…" Sango muttered, feeling a certain hand grasp her butt. "Hentai!" She slapped the monk.

"Aie! Sango, why do you hit me so hard?"

"Because, it's the only way you'll learn."

Kagome giggled.

"Those two old guys are still alive? Keh, I would have never imagined.." Inuyasha huffed, "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning, you will both begin training. You both also have you own separate apartments to stay in." Sesshoumaru added, "Jaken will lead you to them."

"No way." Inuyasha replied, "I ain't sleepin' in a different apartment than Kagome."

Kagome blushed, 'Uh.. Why did he say that.. In front of my friends too!' She hid her burning cheeks in her hands.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "She is not your mate. I don't see why you should be with her."

"I am her protector. I'm not about to let anything happen to her. I don't care how protected this place is. I'm staying with her, no matter what." Inuyasha replied.

"As you wish." He pushed a button on his speaker attached to his desk. "Send Jaken, please Rin."

"Okay Fluffy! He's on his way." Came her joyous reply.

"Fluffy.. Heh seems like some else knows that nick name too." Inuyasha cracked up.

Kagome sighed, "Oi, Miroku, Sango? Does this mean that when Inuyasha was a dog, and we were watching movies.. That you guys knew all this time?"

"Yes, pretty much. I could hardly contain myself when Inuyasha would growl a Miroku. He is so protective of you Kagome." Sango giggled.

Inuyasha growled, "Hey—"

_Knock Knock._

"Enter Jaken."

The little toad demon nervously walked in bowing kindly to Sesshoumaru, "My lord, you requested me?"

"Please escort Inuyasha and Miss Kagome to their apartment."

"They are sharing one, my lord?" Jaken asked.

"Yes."

"Aie my lord, please follow me Miss Kagome, erm.. Lord Inuyasha." Jaken told the two, whom had gotten off the couch and followed the toad.

Who knew this facility had so many damn floors. Inuyasha and Kagome were on the forty third floor, and yet there were still another twenty seven more. After Jaken had left their keys for them, the two had gotten comfortable. Kagome dropped her yellow bag in her new bedroom and surveyed the place.

A small cozy living room, complete with a flat screen TV with surround sound, a cute kitchen with all the appliances needed with a few cook books and full fridge, one bedroom, one bathroom with a shower and finally, a balcony. She could get used to living in a place like this with Inuyasha. "I got dibs on the bed dog boy." Kagome told him, as he continued to sniff around the place.

"Keh, I've seen how big it is, we can both sleep in it. 'Cause I don't feel like sleeping on the floor or on some damn couch." He replied roughly, finally deciding to go to the room and collapse on the comfy bed.

"Hey! You were the one who didn't want to sleep in a separate room, not me! Why should we share?" Kagome argued following him into her room and collapsing next to him.

"Because," Came his reply, "it's the nice thing to do for you protector, and also, because I said so." He grinned at her, snuggling in one of the pillows, "This," He motion to the left side, "Is my side, that" He pointed to her, "Is your side."

Kagome groaned, "Man, fine… we'll share." There was a moment of silence and Kagome had taken off the covers and gotten into the bed. Inuyasha had done the same, removing his haorie and Tetsusaiga from his hip and placing them next to the bed. He crawled in, still wearing his Hakama's and inner robes whereas Kagome had her pajamas on already. She spoke, "This is really weird, when you think about it… I was supposed to be dragged down some well, only to release you and shatter a jewel, then go searching for the shards. Yet, here I am, in a supposed alternate reality. A hanyou transforming into a dog because of the jewel I was supposed to have."

"Heh, and all the demons either living in this building or at that circus. It is strange, but we can't do anything to change it, though we can make it better. We can defeat Naraku and reclaim the jewel. Set all the demons free, and hopefully let all of Japan know that we still exist, and can live among them." Inuyasha replied.

"Yes, you're right." Kagome sighed contently, "We better get some sleep, it's late and we need to wake up early tomorrow."

"Right, g'night wench."

"g'night dog boy."

.:.:.:. Morning .:.:.:.

Kagome yawned, opening her eyes. She glanced at her night table, seeing that it was nine thirty (A/N I could never naturally wake up that damn early.. I swear… I can only wake up at noon. Unless I use my alarm clock.. –shudders-). Deciding it was late enough, she sat up, glancing at her side, she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there. She shrugged, knowing that he was probably already training. He was always up before her. His Tetsusaiga and haorie were gone, so it only made sense that he was training.

She took a quick shower and ate some breakfast. She had changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt then walked out of the apartment, locking the door. She took the elevator and descended slowly to the first floor. She had asked where she was supposed to meet with Sango and Miroku, and the secretary gave her the directions.

"Just go down three more levels and turn to the door on your right." She smiled. "Oh, I'm Rin by the way, Fluffy's mate."

Kagome laughed, "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you Rin."

"Same for you. Just follow my directions and you should find them there."

She did as she was told and found Sango and Miroku. They had started to teach her had to use her powers. Concentration being the key. Something she really lacked in.

"Come on Kagome, I know you can do it. Just form a sphere of power in you hands." Miroku told her, "Like this." A tiny blue sphere shone in his palm.

"I'm trying, but I can't feel it! I have no power.." Kagome whined.

"Kagome, you can't accomplish anything by whining! Try again and concentrate. Inuyasha needs your help to recover the jewel and kill Naraku. Without you, he will die, do you want that to happen? Do you wish to have such a burden on your shoulders?" Sango said rather harshly, 'I have to do this in order for her to concentrate..'

"I…No! I won't let him die. I won't!" Kagome closed her eyes, concentrating.

A small pink sphere was forming between her hands, growing in a much large size than Miroku's. Sparks were coming out of it, as Kagome frowned, trying her best to control it. Once it was contained, she opened her eyes, smiling, "Ha! I did it."

"Very good, now we can start the real training. Let's see how your archery is." Miroku inquired.

The day had gone on like this until lunch, and then it continued. She hardly got to see Inuyasha at all that day during her training. The building did shake a few times, but she ignored it, knowing full and well it was most likely Inuyasha's doing. Miroku and Sango were impressed that she already knew how to maneuver a bow and arrow and moved on to katana's. Since every katana she used would shatter instantly, they had decided to just teach her how to form barriers around herself as a second skin and in larger forms.

Sango had told her that she would ask Sesshoumaru to speak with Totosai about getting her a proper katana. It seemed that no katana could withstand her amount of spiritual powers, thus why she needed a stronger one. Most likely one made with a demon's fang, Totosai's specialty.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

"Well, if it isn't Inuyasha, I haven't seen you in such a long time." Totosai smiled.

Inuyasha grinned, "Heh, same goes for you old man. I hear you're supposed to help me out with some trainin'. I already know how to use the Windscar. What more do I have to know?"

"The Windscar is one of the Tetsusaiga's most powerful attacks, but the Backlash wave is noted to be stronger, for this particular attack can be used to send your opponents assault back at them with ten times the force."

Inuyasha whistled, "Whoa, I'd like to know how to use that one."

Totosai chuckled, "I can teach it to you, but first you will learn how to strengthen your sword so that it can break barriers." He put a hand within his robes and pulled out a red orb, "You must destroy this Inuyasha, it is a simple task, any simpleton can do it, and then you will have the ability to break any barriers."

Once the orb was placed on the floor, Totosai backed away as the hanyou approached. He drew his sword, the fang growing larger. "Alright." He raised his sword and brought it down on the orb. It clashed with the sword, sparks flying, then it cracked and split into two. "Ha, easy." He placed his sword on his shoulders.

"I'm afraid you haven't completed the task, Inuyasha." Totosai spoke.

A large bat youkai seeped out from the orb and formed in the air. Its large black wings covered most of the light in the gym it was so big. Then it flew into the air.

The gym was built to be fairly large, so the bat did have space to fly around and dodge Inuyasha's Windscar's very well.

"Damn it! Stay in one damn spot!" He barked attacking.

It had taken him a while, but he had killed the demon. Totosai scowled at him, telling him he should have been able to do it in one swing. Several parts of the gym walls were cracked and destroyed due to the Windscar. Shortly after he had destroyed the youkai, his Tetsusaiga had turned red, and the orb dissolved. Totosai told him that all he had to do was summon the red Tetsusaiga and use the Windscar to break a barrier. With that settled, they continued training.

Inuyasha had to learn how to use the backlash wave, but by that time, it was lunch. He refused to eat, but Totosai threatened to tie him to a tree for a week with sutras if he didn't eat. After his short break, the session continued well into the night until it was time to return to the apartment for some rest. He had yet to master the Backlash wave, but was well enough close to it. Still, Totosai had retired for the night, and Inuyasha stayed.

"You want me to what?" Totosai asked.

"You must forge a sword that will withstand the priestess abilities. Each katana she uses shatters in a matter of seconds. Can you do it?" Sesshoumaru inquired, as the two walked down a hall towards their respectful apartments.

"Give me three days, I should be able to make such a katana using the fang of a snow demon." Totosai replied.

"Why a snow demon?"

"Because, snow is pure. Her powers should be able to cope with the demon fang if it is that of a snow demon. Any other fang I would not try." Totosai replied, "I will minimize the aura of the demon, but I can't guaranty that the spirit within the fang will not appear before her. Is that alright?"

"Fine." He replied turning to the door on his left and unlocking it. "Good night."

"Pleasant dreams." Totosai chuckled.

"Feh.." Sesshoumaru muttered closing the door behind himself.

"Heh, just like his brother.."

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

Kagome sighed staring at the food on the kitchen table. Inuyasha wasn't back yet and it was past midnight. She grumbled, standing and putting the food in the fridge. There was plenty of ramen in the cupboards, so he could make some if he got hungry, or he could warm up dinner.

She dragged herself to the living room, her body exhausted from the training, but she was wide-awake knowing Inuyasha wasn't back yet. She sat down and turned on the TV and started to watch a movie.

It was now nearing two in the morning, and Inuyasha had silently entered into the home. He had tiptoed to the living room, seeing that Kagome was fast asleep on the couch with the TV on. He sighed, turning it off and picking her up. He brought her to her room tucking her in. "Silly wench, why didja stay up?"

Kagome moaned, "Waiting.. for you.. dummy.."

He chuckled, "I'm going to go get cleaned up, then I'll come join ya, okay?"

"Uhuh.." She snored, snuggling into the covers.

He rolled his eyes and went for the bathroom.

.:.:.:. Morning once more .:.:.:.

It was a rather interesting morning. Kagome had woken the hanyou up screeching because he had decided to go to bed without a shirt on and had her in an embrace. Her face was so red that he thought she would permanently stay that way. Anyways, after he had discreetly changed out in the hall (Kagome locked him out of the room and forbid him from going to the bathroom which was connected to the room, one door for it in the room and one door was out in the hall which she had locked). Then he had left to go train. Totosai was late, but still arrived. He looked exhausted, but Inuyasha brushed it off, deciding to show him what he had learned.

"Oi, old man, try to attack me using one of those crazy flames again." Inuyasha said.

Totosai sighed, "I have done it over and over, I swear you will never learn how to do it." But he had obliged, blowing fire out of his mouth.

It was a weak attack but strong enough for Inuyasha to be bale to use the backlash wave. He had spotted the crease where the winds met and formed a counter clockwise motion, then shot at it, "Backlash Wave!!" He yelled.

Totosai's eyes widened, his attack spiraling back at him with such force, that he had to jump away pretty quickly to avoid it. "I can't believe my eyes.." The spirals of wind disappeared, leaving crumbled walls in its wake. "You used it.. But it has only been a day!"

"Feh, it ain't that hard." Grinned the hanyou. He stared at his Tetsusaiga and blinked, the Windscar was spiraling around it. 'What the.. hey, I don't need to find where the winds meet anymore..' He laughed, "Look! The Windscar! I can freely form it now!" He laughed, "Windscar!" He shot it at one of the walls, blowing a very large hole.

Totosai sighed, 'He is such a simpleton..'

"Windscar!" He grinned again, twirling in excitement. "Windscaaaaar!"

"Would you stop that already!" Totosai shouted.

"Huh?" He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry old man.. So now that I have two new attacks.. What's the other one? And wasn't I supposed to train with Housenki? I think I know him.. But it's been a while since I've seen him."

"Indeed, it has been a rather long time Inuyasha-sama."

Totosai chuckled, "Housenki, I see that it is your time now. It was pleasure teaching you, Inuyasha, even if you are a blockhead.. Housenki will teach you how to develop the Adamant Barrage. As for me, I have a katana to finish."

Housenki hovered into the gym, and sat himself down. He was only a figure of long blue crystals and a skull. "Inuyasha, this will be the final part of your training. You must be able to break this body I have, and you will gain the power you need."

"Enjoy yourself Inuyasha." Totosai laughed, leaving the hanyou. 'And may the gods be with you.' He mentally added as he left.

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

"What am I supposed to do? I have no weapon to use.." Kagome groaned.

"We will continue with other forms of training. You must learn to concentrate your powers and not use them all at the same time." Miroku told her.

"I know, I know."

Sango sighed, "How about we call it a day?"

"But Sango dear, it is only a bit past noon." Miroku said.

"Yeah, but we haven't had any fun time in a long time. Besides, there is nothing left for her to do until she has her katana. How about we watch some movies?" Sango said, "We can invite Rin to come with us and Shippou."

"Who's Shippou?" Kagome inquired.

"A fox demon, he is only a boy but is really adorable." Sango replied, putting her weapons away as well as the monks.

They had traveled back up to the first level and invited Rin. She had happily agreed to come with them to Kagome's apartment, as well as Shippou. Kagome had a hard time ungluing herself from the boy because he was so adorable. They enjoyed the day, and watched movies well into the night. Kagome and Sango had made dinner, homemade pizzas, and had a surprise attack from Miroku who had groped both Sango and Kagome.

Kagome had kicked him in the shins and Sango had knocked him out using a wooden spoon. Once the monk was awake, he noticed he was duck taped to a chair while the other ate in front of him, not sparing a single slice of pizza.

"This is unfair, I already told you it wasn't me, but the cursed hands!" He pleaded.

"Don't believe you." Rin replied, "Fluffy should have cut off those wandering hands when he had the chance."

Miroku paled, "Ehehe.." He laughed nervously.

Kagome patted Shippou's head, "Had enough to eat?"

"Yup! That was good! You and Sango should become chefs!"

"You are so adorable."

There was a knock at the door, and Kagome stood up, letting the boy down to see who it was. Inuyasha stood there, panting, scratched on his face and deep gashes in his torso. He glanced up at her, his eyes showing that he was completely exhausted, "K'gome?"

"Inuyasha! What happened?" She gasped, as he collapsed on her. "Are you okay? Wait, don't answer that.."

"Keh, stupid. I'll heal.. just tired. Housenki is freakin' hard to beat.." He sniffed her, "Why do you smell like kitsune? Who's here?" He growled pushing himself off of her.

"Calm down Inuyasha, it's only us." Sango replied from the living room. She had come to Kagome's aid, and helped dragged him to the bedroom. "We decided to take a break today since Kagome has yet to have the appropriate weapon. Rin and Shippou are here, and the pervert is tied to a chair."

Inuyasha was laid down, "Keh, what did he do this time?"

"He touched both of us." Kagome replied.

The hanyou shot up, "He what?! I'll skin him alive!" He growled.

Kagome giggled, "Calm down, we took care of it. Sango beat him with a wooden spoon and he has bruises along his shins. We also starved him a bit.. Eheh.. but at least we gave him water." She took his Tetsusaiga and placed it next to the bed. "I'll get the first aid kit. You stay here."

"No wait," Sango said, "This is a great way to train you to heal others."

"Say what?"

"Try to heal him with you powers."

"Okay.. um how do I do that again?"

"Remember, we've been teaching you how to concentrate. This is when you'll need to use that. Now try to focus your powers on healing him and not turning him to ashes." Sango explained.

"I want to see! I want to see!" Shippou ran into the room. "Please oh please, can I see?"

Kagome huffed, "I'll try my best. Just don't haunt me if I kill you."

Inuyasha groaned, "I don't want to die wench.. I can't guaranty I won't haunt you."

"Whatever." Kagome placed her hands above his major wounds and closed her eyes. Inuyasha and closed his eyes tightly and waited for his death. Her hands glowed pink, sparks forming and then they slowly stopped and turned into a faint glow. When she opened her eyes, he was healed. In fact, his entire body was healed. "Uh.. I didn't mean to do that.. I just wanted to heal his stomach wounds."

"I see, well I guess you still have to work on controlling the amount of power you use then. But good job!" Sango cheered.

Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms, "Wow! That was amazing Kagome!"

"Hey! Get off of her runt! Who said you could be that close to Kagome." Inuyasha growled, having sat up to glare at the fox that had stuck out his tongue at him. "Why you little.."

"Guys!" Rin called, "Please help me! Miroku's delusional! I think he needs food!"

Sango sighed, "Damn that monk.."

Kagome giggled, "Luckily we secretly left one pizza for him. Let's go get it."

"I say ya let him starve to death. That damn idiot needs to keep his hands to himself!"

"Be nice." Shippou scowled.

"Shut up runt."

"Don't listen to him, Shippou. Inuyasha is just a big meanie." Kagome told him and carried him out of the room to help Sango feed the monk.

'That wench is going to be the death of me..'

'I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship.' Kagome mused.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N WOOT! A chapter done in one weekend! I'm good… I like this chapter, I hope you guys do too! It's all coming together now! R&R**

**Sess: Damn this stupid obedience collar..**

**Rin: Aw you know you love it fluffy dearest.**

**Sess: Take it off!**

**Kag: I think he likes it too.**

**Sess: Are you even listening to me?!**

**Inu: Yeah, suits him well…**

**Sess: Why you damn idiotic..**

**Rin: -presses button-**

**Sess: -is shocked- Owie..**

**Rin: Yep, he loves it! I should put pink fluff on it, wouldn't that be nice fluffy?**

**Sess: please, not pink!**

**Rin: PINK!**

**Sess: -suddenly wakes up- it was all a dream?**

**Rin: Sesshy! Happy birthday! I got you something! –Opens box- -electric pink fluff doggy obedience collar-**

**Sess: -runs-**

**Moi: Poor Sesshy.. R&R **


	11. Suspicions

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha**

**

* * *

****Circus Dog**

**Chapter 11. Suspicions**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ayame collapsed in front of the building, tears flowing down her face as she gasped for air. The camera had turned towards her and she had looked up into it with her tired emerald eyes, red and swollen from crying. "H-help! Please!" She begged, her white fur blowing behind her in the wind. "Please!" She blinked drowsily before passing out in front of the doors.

'Someone save my Kouga..' Was her last thought.

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

"The fool! She was running around in that! She would have drawn a lot of attention to herself if it weren't the night." Shippou remarked as he crossed his arms.

Kagome nodded solemnly, "She reminds me of Kouga, being a wolf demon and all."

"All the more reason to get her off my damn bed!" Inuyasha shouted hotly. "She stinks like the wolf."

It was still the same night that Kagome had healed Inuyasha's wounds. Miroku was still duck taped to a chair, but was at least fed a bit of pizza to keep from hallucinating even more. Apparently he had been seeing women from bay watch running at him in slow motion. After a few hits to the head, courtesy of Sango, he was acting a little better and gladly ate his food.

Rin had left to find Sesshoumaru and tell him of their discovery. It was very lucky of them to have found her like that. Rin had just gone to get something from her desk and saw Jaken blubbering about some girl passing out in front of the gates. She had returned and told everyone and Sango had gone to fetch her.

"Inuyasha, be nice." Kagome growled, making the hairs on his neck stand on end.

Shippou snickered behind Kagome and gasped, "Look! She's waking up!" He hopped onto the bed, watching as the wolf stirred and opened her eyes.

"Wh-where am I?" She murmured, sitting up. "How am I healed? I could have sworn I had many cuts and bruises from escaping." She glanced up and squeaked, "Inu-Inuyasha! I can't believe it!" She launched herself out of bed and embraced the surprised hanyou, "I knew you would make it! Look at you, you're back to normal!" She squealed, still not noticing Kagome.

"U-uh, hey Ayame.."

"You know her, Inuyasha?" Shippou asked.

"Feh, she's from the circus." He struggled to unglue her from him, "Get off of me wolf!"

She jumped off, smiling brightly, "Sorry, I forgot you hate the smell of wolf." She said sheepishly and gazed at the rest of the audience, "My name is Ayame. You must be Kagome Higurashi." She narrowed her eyes, "My Kouga would not stop talking about you, you know."

Kagome blinked at the wolf who had started to get a very angry look in her eyes, "E-eh?"

"He likes you, you know. But anyways, he'll like me and be my husband.. Whether he likes it or not." She growled, and then smiled brightly again. "Anyways, care to explain why I'm healed?"

"Kagome used her powers to heal you!" Piped Shippou from the bed.

"O-oh! You are so cute!" She squealed. Both Inuyasha and Kagome had sweatdropped.

"I'm Shippou!"

"Hello Shippou I'm—"

"Shut up already!" Inuyasha barked, "And tell us why you came here!"

Ayame's eyes grew sullen, "I…" She huffed sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I had escaped from the circus with the help of Kouga shortly after an attack was sent at the Higurashi shrine."

'Great, more remodeling that has to get done..' Kagome mentally sighed.

"While the main squad was out hunting for Inuyasha, Kouga had managed to sneak me out. He said that I would be safe here with you. I tried to get him to come, but he said that he couldn't leave the packs without a leader." She sniffled, "I b-barely got away. The hunting squad had spotted me as they were returning and had gotten a few rounds in me, but I managed to get away because of my speed."

"That's horrible.." Kagome whispered.

"K-Kouga.. We need to save him! Please! You have to help me get him back!" She cried.

Inuyasha snorted, "I ain't savin' that skinny wolf from anything." Ayame had gasped at that, "But I am going to kill Naraku."

Kagome smiled, 'He just helps in his own way I suppose.' "I'll be there too, and help you Inuyasha. We'll all be there."

Someone had knocked on the bedroom door and had entered. Sango stared at them, "Sesshoumaru is here and—Oh, you're awake. That's good."

"We'll be out in a sec." The hanyou replied gruffly.

"I don't have time to waste on the likes of you, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru entered the room after Sango, "I do have to sleep you know."

The hanyou rolled his eyes, "God forbid we deprive you from your beauty sleep."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but had glared at the hanyou. "Ayame, you have an apartment set for you next to this one." He tossed the keys, "It will be a temporary place for you until this entire problem is taken care of."

"Thank you.." She stared at the keys in her hands.

"I gather you are from the Cirque de Freak, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And why is it you are here?"

"It was Kouga's wish to protect me from Naraku."

"I see." He turned, "I will be retiring for the night." He glanced at Inuyasha, "Do _not_ wake me for anything unimportant." With that said, he had left and was accompanied by Rin.

"I'll help you to your room." Sango offered to Ayame who had gladly nodded and walked out of the bedroom with her. "Um.." She stared at Miroku, who was still duck taped to the chair, but was now sleeping with drool seeping out of his mouth, "Who's that? And why is he tide to a chair?"

Sango shook her head, "You don't want to know, just make sure you keep your distance from his hands, and you'll do fine." She said and led her out of the apartment.

Inuyasha had placed his Tetsusaiga next to the bed and tore off his outer haorie, slipping into bed tiredly, "Scram, runt." He ordered the fox and the boy had squeaked running off.

Kagome shook her head and sat down next to her hanyou, "Can't you be a little more considerate?"

"Feh, I want to sleep. He was on my bed. I just solved a problem. Also, you need to come in here too."

She blinked and blushed, "W-what?"

He rolled his eyes, "This bed reeks of wolf, and you smell better, so come in here to get rid of that damn stench."

She huffed, "You are so mean."

Sango had come back and entered the room, "Hey, Ayame is all set up in her apartment. I'm going to drag Miroku and bring Shippou with me to mine, alright?"

"Just make sure you return the chair by morning."

"Will do." Sango smiled before leaving with the two.

Kagome had washed up before going to bed. It wasn't till one o'clock in the morning till they were settled in and ready to sleep. The miko had noticed that the hanyou was staring at the locket she had given him. "What are you doing?" She was on her side, cuddled in her blankets and looking at him.

He was on his back, his left arm behind his head and his right hand holding the locket as he stared at it and the picture within it. "Hn?" He blinked, clicking it shut and dropping it on his chest, "N-nothing!"

Kagome giggled, "You know, since we're in here now, you don't have to wear it if you don't want to. The barrier will keep Naraku from controlling you, so you aren't forced to wear it."

He snorted, "Who said I was doing it against my will?" All he could think of right now was the fact that it was dark enough to hide his blush.

Her eyes had gone wide, "Wh-what did you just--?"

He had cut her off, "Goodnight." And had turned on his side, his back facing her to hide his burning face. 'Just leave it alone.. Go to sleep.. Go to sl—' He froze up feeling her hug him from behind and wrap her arms around his waist. He had heard her whisper a thank you before she had started to doze off into a light slumber. His body had relaxed and he had cooped with their proximity, actually enjoying the closeness and had slept very soundly that night.

.:.:.:. In the morning .:.:.:.

Kagome had woken up, yet again, to a bare bed. Her friend had already left to go train with Housenki. So, she had left as well to go with her own friends to train. She had spotted Sango and Miroku waiting for her inside the gym, talking with someone she had never seen before.

"Hey Kagome, I would like to introduce you to Totosai." Sango said.

Kagome nodded to the old man, "Hello, you're the one Sesshoumaru mentioned the first night we came here. It's nice to meet you, Totosai."

"Same goes for you miss. Now, I was commissioned by Sesshoumaru to make you a sword." His old voice had responded as he held out the sword to her. It was within a black smooth sheath, with a purple hilt and a black wrapped handle.

She blinked, "Uh, wasn't it supposed to be done by tonight? Why so early?" She asked, taking the sword.

"Well, I hadn't counted on the whelp to learn the techniques this quickly. Evidently, I was given more time to work on it." He shrugged, "Any who, I'm not sure what to call it, but I'm sure it will give you a name."

Kagome stared blankly at him, "Huh?"

He sighed, "That blade," She had unsheathed it and stared at it, "Is made from the fang of a snow leopard demon. I have minimized the demonic aura as much as I could so that you could wield it without a problem. But, the actual spirit of the demon within the blade itself will most likely appear before you and give you its name." He explained.

"Is that how the Tetsusaiga was named?" Miroku had inquired.

"Oh yes. The Tetsusaiga is rather amazing when the spirit reveals himself. He was made from the fang of Inuyasha's father, and is just as powerful looking as he." Totosai replied.

Kagome smiled, "Okay, so how about we get started then?"

Sango nodded, "We need a good training day without encountering broken Katana's."

With that said, Totosai had left them to do their best, and hoped that the sword he had forged would hold up well. During that entire day, it had held well. In fact, Kagome was able to put a lot of her power into the blade without hearing a single peep out of it. She could even do attacks much like the Windscar, except she would shoot out bolt of her pure abilities at her opponents.

The trouble that came with the sword hadn't started happening until later that night, after they were done training.

Kagome had tossed her sword onto the bed and had grabbed a towel from behind her door when she had heard it.

It was a faint sound of an, 'ow'.

Turning sharply, she had glanced around suspiciously, "Um, hello? Anyone here? Inuyasha?"

No sound.

"I guess I'm hearing things." She shrugged and walked over to the connecting door to the washroom.

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

She squeaked, "Who the heck said that!" She had turned around and had spotted someone sitting on her bed. "Wh-what the—!"

He was very handsome. He had silver hair that had been wrapped into a pony tail that when down to his legs, silver sparkling eyes, fangs, claws, snow leopard ears and fur clothing, armor, a tail.. Yes he had a snow leopard fluffy tail! He also had a few spots on his face and neck, and his eyes were rimmed in black tattoo. He had a transparent glow to him as he sat innocently on her bed, one of his fangs hanging out of his mouth as he grinned, "See something you like, Miss Kagome?"

She blushed, "B-be quiet and tell me who you are!"

"Can't you tell?" He replied. When she didn't respond he had rolled his eyes, "What was it, Totosai had made your blade with?"

She had wanted to say, 'Duh a snow leopard fang—' Then it had clicked, "Y-you're my sword!"

He nodded, "Do we understand now, Miss Kagome?"

"Shut it.."

His grin had turned into a cocky smirk, much like Inuyasha's. "My apologies, but I thought my tamer would be a lot brighter than this.."

"What! Why I oughta.."

He chuckled at her anger, "You're too easy, you know that Miss Kagome?"

She groaned in frustration, "Be quiet! Why the heck are you bothering me? Huh? What did I ever do to you?"

"Well, as I recall, earlier today you've been using me to withstand that power of yours. It does hurt you know, unless you know how to properly channel it." He thought for a moment, "But then to do that, you'd need to know my name.. You didn't even bother to ask that of me when you first received me. That was pretty rude, if you ask me."

He could see that she was steaming in anger and had spoke through gritting teeth as politely as possible, "What… grind…. Is….. grind…. Your name?"

He hummed, "Maybe I shouldn't tell you.."

She had literally growled and had walked up to him, gripping him by the collar of his shirt in anger. Yes, she was actually able to touch him. "Don't you dare pull this crap on me!"

"Can't stand to be away from me, hm? If you wanted to be close to me, you should have just said so." He spoke rather seductively.

"You are hopeless!" She whined, pushing him away, deciding to go and take her shower instead of hanging around here.

"Teruyuki."

She had stopped, right after entering the bathroom, she had twisted around, "Come again?"

"Teruyuki is my name. Now then, Miss Kagome, I believe you should get cleaned up. Because believe me, you don't smell like roses right now." He had held in a laugh as she started to get angry again. She had slammed the door shut after hearing his comment and took her shower.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

He was having a very uneventful day with Housenki. Tried as he may, he could not break through the demon's hard adamant body. The Windscar would hardly touch him and he couldn't use the backlash wave on him because he had no attacks that were remotely strong enough to shoot back at him.

'What do it do now?' He thought, narrowing his eyes while panting heavily. He had gashes all along his body from the demon shooting adamants at him. 'How do I get through this guy?'

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Giving up so easily?" Housenki mused.

"Shut it, damnit!" He scowled, 'I've been at it since morning, non stop.. I'm hungry and I know it's well into the night..' He crouched into a battle stance and charged again at the demon, using his Windscar on him yet again.

As usual, the attack had done nothing.

"Whelp, I believe it's time to call it a day. This is not moving anywhere." Housenki said.

"What! I am not giving up!" Inuyasha barked in frustration.

"We will resume this tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Master Inuyasha." Housenki finished, hovering away.

Inuyasha clutched onto his wound on his shoulder, 'Why can't I beat him? What am I missing?' He sheathed his sword and walked out of the gym panting. By the time he had reached his apartment, he was exhausted beyond belief. His dog-ears had twitched, hearing noises coming from within his apartment. Voices, to be correct and one of them he did not recognize.

_"You are such a bastard!"_

"Such language, I must have really riled you up, Miss Kagome."

"Quit calling me Miss Kagome! Get out of my room!"

"Oh, but we were just starting to get along."

"Why you—!"

Inuyasha growled, opening the door very loudly, his eyes had gone red and blue and stripes had formed on his cheeks. His fangs were extended as well as his claws. He had turned into his full demon form without even realizing it. Weather it was from his wounds or the fact that he could hear another male's voice, he did not know.

He had sped to the bedroom with such speed that would even out run Sesshoumaru and had spotted the stranger. He was sitting casually on his bed and was speaking to his Kagome who was wrapped in a white towel. He was snarled at the other youkai, his claws extended and ready to attack at any moment.

Teruyuki turned to him and stood in front of Kagome, "I don't know how a rabid demon such as yourself got into this place, but I am willing to drag you right back out."

Kagome huffed, rolling her eyes and shoved Teruyuki, "Get out of my way."

"No! He'll kill you—"

"No, if anything, he'll kill you." Kagome glared at the snow leopard youkai. "Now please move or go back to your sword or something." She argued hotly.

Teruyuki snorted, "Fine, but I'll be back. Don't think I'm not watching you." With that, he had turned into a silver vapor and had flown back into the sword that he had once come from.

Inuyasha could just stare then had trudged over to Kagome, his eyes staring down into hers. He then lowered his head and started to sniff her.

She squeaked and turned pink in embarrassment then giggled as he had tickled her while checking over her. "Wh-what are you doing?" She laughed at the hanyou.

Once he was done checking over her for any wounds he had calmed down slightly and embraced her tightly whining into her neck lightly and nuzzling her. "What the matter?" He heard her ask then she had gasped. "You're hurt again, Inuyasha." He could feel her pull away to check over him.

"C'mon," She tugged him into the bathroom. "Sit in here and wait for me, okay? I'm going to go change into some pajama's and come back to treat your wounds."

He whined, but complied, sitting on the toilet silently as she closed the door.

Kagome was about to take her towel off when she had spotted the sword, laying innocently on her bed. She raised a brow and frowned when she thought she heard a little giggle, "You are a pervert, Teruyuki." She snatched the sword and opened the closet door, throwing him in. She could hear and 'awwwww' coming from behind the shut doors, but ignored it.

She had changed fairly quickly and was back in the washroom cleaning what was left of the hanyou's wounds. She had noticed that most of them were healing very fast and a lot of them were on his torso and arms. "How did you get these, anyways?"

"Housenki."

"He did this to you? Why am I not surprised." She was just about finished wrapping all his cuts and huffed, wiping her forehead. He still hadn't changed back into his half demon form. "You should be more careful you know." She put the washcloth into the sink and tugged at his hand, leading him out of the washroom and into the kitchen.

She had made them ramen for dinner and he had eaten it with content. Just as she was cleaning up though, he had snatched her around the waist and placed her into his lap. He had stood up and gone into the living room, carrying her bridal style and sat down on the couch with her snuggled into him.

"What's going on? What's the matter?"

His chest rumbled with a soothing growl as he stared down at her with his blue and red eyes. She was very surprised to see him lower his face to hers until their noses were touching, letting one word pass his lips before kissing the blushing girl.

And that word was, "Mine."

It was a soft and loving kiss that hadn't lasted very long. The youkai had turned back into a half demon in the process of kissing his miko. Then he had pulled away, blushing heavily, "Wh-what—I'm s-sorry. I didn't—"

Kagome shook her head, "It's alright. I'm glad your back." She smiled brightly up at him and crawled out of his lap. She hadn't noticed his ears droop when she had left to return to her room.

'What happened..? Why did I do that? I k-kissed her!' He thought, 'But then again, she didn't pull away, I did.' He turned his head towards the closed door leading to the bedroom. 'Is that why she's sad? Does she think that I don't care for her?' His heart pounded in his chest. He rose from his spot and was heading for his room when white vapor seeped beneath the door.

Inuyasha placed a hand on his Tetsusaiga when a figure appeared before him, looking royally pissed.

"So you're Inuyasha. I guess I wasn't expecting our first meeting to be like it was.. A half demon actually transforming into a full blooded demon…" He mused but then frowned, "I'm afraid I can't let you go by right now."

"What the hell are you blabbing about? And who are you.."

"I am Teruyuki, Miss Kagome's sword." He replied coolly, "And you are not allowed to trespass any further."

"Why the hell not?! That's our room!" He barked.

"You hurt Miss Kagome, and you are going to leave her alone."

"No! I want to see her and you aren't stopping me, ya damn sword!"

Teruyuki snorted, "Unless otherwise told from my tamer, I am not going to let you in."

"What makes you think you can keep me apart from her.." His growls deepened and turned into snarls as his aura spiked and his eyes began to bleed red again. "She's mine…"

From within the bedroom, Kagome could hear them argue. She could also feel Inuyasha's aura growing as he spoke with Teruyuki and decided try and avoid all conflict. 'I don't want to get up..' She mentally sighed, standing from her bed and dragging her sore legs to the door, opening it slightly. Both of them had stared at her in shock and she had nodded at her sword.

"Teruyuki, you can calm down now. Go back to the sword, okay?"

He fully turned towards her, his silver cat eyes flickering in worry, "Are you sure, Miss Kagome?"

A smile tugged at her lips, "Positive."

He grudgingly transformed back into vapor and left them again to settle things.

Inuyasha's eyes were red and gold, stripes just barely visible and his fangs slightly longer. "K'gome, I need to ta—"

She held up her hand to silence him, "You don't have to say anything. Come in, I wasn't about to let you sleep on the couch. You are hurt and all." She turned and walked back to her bed and laid herself back down on her side.

He had followed suit and done the same, then spoke, "You know, I heard that couples should never go to bed angry."

Kagome turned around towards him and stared at him in surprise, "But we aren't a couple."

He gave her his famous toothy grin, "Feh, aren't we?" He scooted closer to her until he was leering over her. "We share the same bed, we've hugged, hell we've even kissed and we care for each other. Don't we?" He raised a brow at her. 'Before my courage disappears..' "Well, I know I care for you, anyways."

She could only open and close her mouth silently, just gaping at him. "R-really?"

"You were the one who saved me from rotting in the streets. You've been the one to take care of me this entire time. No one, during my entire existence, has ever cared for me like you did." His features by then had returned to normal. "So of course, I care for you."

Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears, "I d-didn't think you cared.. I thought.." She hugged him, "I'm so glad to hear that, Inuyasha."

"Good, I guess we will be going to bed happy then, after all." The hanyou said, which earned him a hit in the shoulder.

.:.:.:. With Ayame .:.:.:.

The wolf girl yawned tiredly, trudging through the halls towards the elevator. She rubbed her eyes and took the elevator up to her floor. She was so tired that she hadn't even noticed Sesshoumaru standing next to her until he spoke.

"How are you faring here, Miss Ayame?"

She squeaked, staring up at him, "L-lord Sesshoumaru! I.. Um.. I'm doing well I guess." She sniffled, "I still miss Kouga, but I'm fine. I've been training to get stronger! Then I can save him!"

"You must truly care for the wolfling."

"Yes." She smiled, "He promised me a long time ago that he would make me his wife. Ever since we were captured, we haven't been able to get married." She cringed, "I really hope he didn't forget."

Sesshoumaru said, "If you are as precious to him as you claim, then it is doubtful he's forgotten."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She gushed. "But if he has forgotten.." Her anger meter started to rise, "I'll make sure he marries me weather he likes it or not! I won't let him flirt with anyone but me! It's enough that I had to endure his Kagome stories! No way is that going to happen anymore!" She laughed victoriously.

The elevator beeped and came to a stop, "I believe this is your floor." Sesshoumaru spoke as coolly as possible. 'I pity the wolfling..'

Ayame nodded walking through the open doors and thanking him before the doors closed once more.

'Still… No matter how hard I try to hide it.. I'm still worry.' "I really hope he didn't forget." Ayame whispered.

.:.:.:. Cirque de Freak .:.:.:.

"The hanyou and miko are gone, and the female wolf is also gone. The scent of Ookami covered the entire shrine before my squad was there. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this, would you Kouga?" Naraku inquired.

"No sir, I would never go against your word. The female bitch had been the one who sent them and then ran off before she was discovered." Kouga inwardly winced at his own words, 'I can't be discovered, or I'll never live to tell Ayame.. How I care for her.'

A woman pushed herself off of the wall and walked towards the Ookami, "It's true." Kagura said, "I saw it all happen."

'Kagura? Why is she helping me?' Kouga thought.

"Very well. You may both leave." The Ringmaster said.

They had nodded and left the trailer together.

"I smell a rat." Naraku frowned.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N Ewwwww… Rats are stinky… Anyways, if you guys want pics of Teruyuki, just e-mail me, okay? My address is on my profile page at the very bottom. Yay! R&R**

**Inu: Poor kouga.. Dealing with such a violent woman..**

**Kag: For once, I agree..**

**Inu: Oh well, the smelly wolf deserves it..**

**Kag: What!**

**Inu: That right, he had no right flirting with you! Go Ayame!**

**Aya: Watch out Kouga! Here I come –Runs in wedding dress with bouquet- to marry you!**

**Kou: Gahhhh! –Runs away-**

**Moi: Have a great honeymoon!! –Waves- R&R.**


	12. Destiny

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N Wow, I didn't even see that! Thank you to hot for ABERCROMBIE for pointing that out! Sorry for the confusion! Hojo-kun is in chapter nine as a date and he's back in this chapter inside the building. Sorry the confusion, he's still there but as a part of the organization.**

**

* * *

**

**Circus Dog**

**Chapter 12. Destiny**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Once more Kagome! I know you can do better than that!" Sango shouted from above.

Kagome groaned, "But I'm tired!"

Sango sighed, "When you're fighting you don't take breaks! Now try to hit me again!"

They were currently training in the gym again. Sango had brought a furry friend named Kirara and had taken to the air. Kagome's job for that day was to try to bring up her stamina levels so that she wouldn't just collapse in exhaustion in the middle of a fight. She had been using Teruyuki to channel her powers and to launch them in the air as well as on the ground.

"Fine!" She concentrated and panted.

_'Let's try something different, Miss Kagome.' _

'What do you have in mind?'

_'Just channel your power and thrust the sword into the ground. Leave the rest to me…'_

'Gotcha.'

"Teruyuki!" She shouted, sinking the blade deep into the gym floor as told.

Sango blinked once, twice and looked around. "Um… maybe we _should_ take a break.."

Kirara's ears had twitched and she had growled, alerting Sango immediately that something was wrong. "Wha—"

A large pink snow leopard had emerged from the ground, pink sparks coming with it.

"Kirara move away!" Sango ordered.

The leopard had missed its shot and had hissed loudly before dissipating and leaving a rather larger crater.

Sango coughed, smoke from the blast had gotten into her lungs. Once it had clear up a bit she had swallowed nervously noting that the crater was very larger. Very very large.. "Uh.. Wh-what was that Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, 'Oi, Teruyuki! You could have fried my friend! You jerk!'

_'My apologies Miss Kagome.. But she wanted another attack.. Besides, you look very stunning when your angry so I had to—'_

'Hey! Pervert! You were trying to piss me off?'

_'Slightly while also proving a point..'_

'Being..?'

_'That we are stronger than we look.'_

'Ah.'

"That Sango, was Teruyuki trying to be a show off!" She shouted up at her flying friend.

"Hey!" Silver Vapor leaked out of the blade and a figure materialized in front of Kagome, "I was not!" He protested.

Sango had landed Kirara and gotten off, "Teruyuki?" She asked.

Said demon had turned towards her and smiled, "Hello Miss Sango, pleasure to meet you."

"Right.." 'He reminds me a bit of Miroku…' Her eye twitched at the thought of the perverted monk.

Teruyuki coughed, "Anyways, Miss Kagome—"

"Don't you Miss Kagome me!"

"Oh, so I've already riled you up? It doesn't take much now does it?"

"Why you--!"

"Really, you're all red already. Ha! I'm getting better than Inuyasha!"

"Why I ought a--!"

"Ought to what? It's not like you can subdue me.."

Kagome smiled sweetly, "Nope, I've got the next best thing." She walked to him and poked him, sending small sparks of miko power at him instead of through him.

"Aie!" Teruyuki backed up and sniffled, "That was rude!"

Sango sighed, "Will you two stop? Jeez, even Miroku and I don't fight like this.."

Kagome laughed, "No, first you get groped _then_ you start to fight like this."

"Oh? I would love to see such a brawl." Teruyuki snickered.

Sango growled, "Feh, I'm going to lunch now. If you'll excuse me, let's go Kirara."

Kagome giggled at Sango retreating figure. "C'mon Teruyuki, I'm starved and I really need a nap… My muscles are so soar.."

Teruyuki rolled his eyes, "Your soar? Try channeling powers that can possibly purify you if ever you make a small mistake! Actually, its more difficult to do than it is painful.." He shrugged, "Would you like me to carry you up to your room?"

Kagome thought for a moment, "Sure.." She pulled the Katana out of the floor and sheathed it. "You going to give me a piggy back ride or something?"

He grinned mischievously, "Close yours eyes."

She narrowed her eyes, "How about I don't and say I did."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, ruin the surprise." His transparent body glowed and he had morphed into a silver vague form of a gigantic snow leopard.

Her eyebrows rose, "Whoa, not something I was expecting from you!" She giggled and walked over to him, planting herself on his back. "Let's go… I don't want to be caught by Sesshoumaru.."

_'Likewise..'_ Teruyuki mentally told her and started to trot away. _'FYI Miss Kagome, I can't speak to you when I'm in this form.. I can only reach your thoughts.' _

"Well that's great to know.."

_'I thought so too.'_

'Smartass…'

_'I heard that.'_

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

'Mother fucking piece of shit.. I hate this bastard!' Inuyasha mentally cursed, clutching the Tetsusaiga tightly. 'What do I do? I've run out of options! Nothing, and I mean nothing can break that hard exterior except the actual adamants themselves—' He blinked.

Housenki huffed, "What's wrong whelp? Have you finally given up?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Not on your life!" 'Maybe I have been lookin' at this the wrong way.. True, I can't use the Backlash wave on him since he has a low demonic aura in his attacks… But now that I've thought a few things through.. Maybe I can use the Tetsusaiga to alter the directions of those adamants by using the _my_ demonic aura instead of _his_!' He grinned.

"Come at me again ya old hag! I'm ready!" Inuyasha howled.

Housenki chuckled, "As you wish, whelp." Bright crystals began to form above the ones on his body and had shot out at the hanyou just like the many previous times that day.

Inuyasha huffed, 'Here it goes..' He held his ground and concentrated, 'The Windscar is formed by the demonic winds clashing.. In this case the wind is now surrounding my Tetsusaiga. So all I have to do is change the flow like I would for the Backlash wave causing winds to form. Then use my demonic aura as a boost to change the direction of the attack…' His Tetsusaiga pulsed as he twisted it around and swung it at the flying shards. '…And push right back at him.'

From a high ranked demons point of view, they would have seen red demonic winds seeping from Inuyasha's form and the Tetsusaiga pushing the adamants back.

Right into Housenki.

Housenki gaped, the shards piercing through his body in various places.

Inuyasha panted heavily, 'For a simple move… That took a hell of a lot outta me..'

Housenki huffed and absorbed any of the shards from his attack back into his body. "Well done boy, it's about time." He chuckled, "You've learned how to adapt and to modify your attacks to your advantage. Just as you saw, nothing is able to pierce my body except these shards.. and they hold no demonic aura."

"No shit, ya know I didn't notice that before." He said sarcastically.

Housenki rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment. "Anyways, I'm proud of you. I wasn't sure if you were able to do it, but Totosai insisted that you could."

"Enough with the blabbing old man and get to the point.."

'He is as impatient as ever I see..' The demon growled warningly and continued, "For proving yourself Inuyasha and showing that you are very tactful in battle I give to you the power to form the adamant barrage. But do not take this power lightly! It is very powerful." His body glowed baby blue.

Inuyasha observed the old man before turning to his Fang, watching in amazement as the blade covered itself in the adamants. 'No way..' He felt it pulse, 'I can feel the power radiating off the Tetsusaiga.' When the adamant demon stopped glowing Inuyasha had decided to test out his sword.

"Here it goes.." He turned to an empty space, demonic winds surrounding his figure, "Adamant _barrage_!!" He yelled as he swung his sword. Next thing he knew, a gigantic hole had been formed in the wall, now officially connecting the gym Kagome had been training in and his own.

He coughed and covered his delicate nose with his sleeve, 'I can't believe.. I did that..' His Tetsusaiga had transformed back into a beat up Katana and the hanyou had sheathed it. 'Sesshy's gunna have my ass on a silver fucking platter for this..'

"Well, I had absolutely nothing to do with this. I'm taking my leave." Housenki coughed, hovering his body away rather quickly.

"H-Hey old man! Get back here! I can't tell Fluffy what happened! Hey!!"

"God damnit!"

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

"Here you go, chicken Raman." Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." Hojo grinned.

Teruyuki hissed in annoyance, 'How did we end up with a human like this anyways? I swear he has the same IQ as a house plant..'

Kagome shot a glare at him and sat herself down across Hojo. She pealed away the lid on her beef Raman and dove her chopsticks in, taking a small bite. "I'm sorry for earlier Hojo-kun. Your shirt should be dry soon.." She assured him.

Hojo chuckled, "No worries. I won't report you to Sesshoumaru if that's what you're thinking."

"We're not afraid of a puppy such as him." Teruyuki snapped, earning another glare from Kagome in the process. He grudgingly slumped further down into his chair at the table. His leopard ears twitched at the sounds of their voices speaking to one another.

The two human's chatted amiably while Hojo's shirt was in the dryer. He was currently wearing one of Inuyasha's shirts that the hanyou had yet to wear since he's been there. It was red with a silver dragon design on it. They were having some fun getting to know each other until the moment was spoiled by a steaming half dog demon walking into the apartment.

'Oh good, some quality entertainment..' Teruyuki thought in amusement.

"Who the hell is this and why the fuck is he eating my food." Inuyasha snarled shortly after entering the kitchen. 'Wait a sec… That's the dweeb she went out with earlier..'

"I can invite whoever I want to have lunch with me, Inuyasha." Kagome shot back.

He raised an eye brow, "Oh yeah? So when you invite someone over to eat, you play dress up with them?" He snorted, "Since when do t-shirts come with Raman cups?"

"Be quiet! His shirt is in the dryer!"

Hojo swallowed his noodles, "I do believe you're being rude to her. You should apologize—"

Inuyasha grabbed Hojo by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, "Don't tell me what to do, human." He snarled.

"Inuyasha! Put him down!" Kagome shouted, now standing with her hands on her hips.

The half demon growled letting the boy go before storming away to his room. Teruyuki had motioned for Kagome to stay and winked at her before walking to the room. Since he wasn't quite a solid form, he could easily walked through the closed door and talk to the seething hanyou.

"Hey dog boy."

"Shut up and get outta here!" Inuyasha barked.

Teruyuki sighed, "Now you be quiet and listen! I'm here to tell you why the human whelp is here in the first place. Nothing to get jealous over, I assure you."

"I ain't jealous!"

"Of course you're not. You didn't admit to the girl of your dreams last night that you liked her. Nope, that was a mere figment of my imagination." Teruyuki said sarcastically.

"Damn straight!"

The youkai rolled his eyes, "You can be so hard headed! Now listen up! Because this is what happened.."

.:.:.:. Flash Back.:.:.:.

"This is the way of the future!" Kagome giggled, ridding on Teruyuki's back as he ran down the halls.

_'Don't get too comfortable. I just feel nice today, that's all.'_

"Sure." Kagome laughed, "Oh! A vending machine! Can we stop? I'd like to get something to drink!"

Teruyuki groaned, _'Fine but as soon as you get something I'm going to run so fast that you're going to spill it.'_ He snickered.

"Feh, I bet I won't spill a single drop of my.." She pulled out coins and put them in pressing a button, "..My orange soda!" She finished, opening the can and drinking some. She had climbed back onto him and they had rushed off. She hadn't dropped a single drop just like she said, until they rounded a corner and--

KA SLUNK!

"Aiiie!"

"My soda!!"

"My shirt!"

Kagome gasped, "I am so sorry!"

"S'okay…" The man glanced up, "My name is Hojo."

"I'm Kagome—Oh! Hojo-kun.." The girl said in surprise, "What are you—" She shook her head, "Never mind, I'm guessing you're a helper here too.."

Hojo blinked, "Kagome? I thought that was you. I was hired by Sesshoumaru to help with some deliveries of supplies and I'm also a secretary down here."

"Well, it's nice to see you again. This here is Teruyuki."

The leopard was sprawled on the tiled floor and glanced up at Hojo. The snow leopard demon hissed and barred his fangs.

.:.:.:. End of flash back.:.:.:.

"It was purely accidental and Kagome doesn't want him to report us to Sesshoumaru-sama. Though I have to say, this youkai doesn't sound so tough to me." Teruyuki finished.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Fluffy ain't so bad. I had argued with him earlier before coming here."

"How so?"

"Well, lets just say that two gyms are now officially connected."

"Well done." Teruyuki laughed also.

"Eh, I try. So that weakling out there is waitin' for his shirt to dry, huh?" At Teruyuki's nod he grinned, "Well.." A dog ear twitched, "It's done.. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a human to kick out and it ain't Kagome."

The Inu hanyou had left the room.

Teruyuki twitched one of his ears, hearing yelling once more. 'He's very interesting, I must say.. He's very different than Sesshoumaru-sama.' He closed his eyes and turned to silver vapor that had flown back to Kagome's Katana.

.:.:.:. With Sesshoumaru .:.:.:.

"Sango, Miroku." Sesshoumaru greeted from his chair. "I suppose you both know why I summoned you."

"I could try and take a guess." Miroku suggested, earning himself a hit in the head. "Ow.."

"Yes we do know." Sango said through gritting teeth, "Kagome is almost done her training, this afternoon will be a test run for her."

"Inuyasha has already completed his own training." Sesshoumaru replied, "Which means that they will be leaving soon enough. Naraku's hench men have been located outside our gates. It seems that we're being watched."

"I'm not at all surprised." Miroku said.

"I want these problems to end as quickly as possible. None of the occupants of this building have been able to leave because of this." Sesshoumaru told them, "And I grow tired of Naraku's ways. You are to go visit my brother and his woman to discuss ways to enter the Cirque."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Sango said.

"And I want you to leave at the latest of tomorrow evening." He added.

"That might." Miroku piped, "For you see, Inuyasha won't be very happy. He'll want a longer break then that before fighting—"

"I don't care what he wants. I simply want these matters to come to an end."

"Give us another day and we'll do it. They need to save up their strength since we've been training them non stop." Sango bargained.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment and grudgingly nodded, "Agreed."

"Have a lovely afternoon then." Sango bowed as well as Miroku before leaving.

Miroku sighed, "I can't believe this is happening.."

"Neither can I, but when you think about it… Even though Naraku had changed our paths by taking the jewel, we still met up anyways. It was destiny that brought us together and we are destined to bring Naraku down."

"Well said." Miroku smiled mischievously, itching his hand towards her back end.

SMACK!

"Ow ow ow..! But how did you know I was going to grope you…" He whined.

"Thanks to you, I now have a sixth sense." Sango replied hotly before walking faster.

'She still hits so hard..'

'But it's always worth it..'

'My lovely Sango, it is our destiny to be together as well.'

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N Miroku is soooo pervy.. lol I had fun writing this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it!! Wooo! They gunna fiiiiiiiiight soon! Bawhahaha! Anyways, R&R! 

Inu: Man.. I dun't wanna fight.. Can't Sesshoumaru just send out his elite team to capture Naraku?

Sess: I'm too lazy to call them up..

Inu: They're in the same building!

Sess: Too lazy to visit them too.

Inu: You're useless!

Sess: No… I do make very good Mexican food…

Inu: -sweatdrop-

Moi: Oooooo, Chelsea!! Sesshoumaru wearing nothing but an apron!!!! LOL That's Coral rubbing off on me..

Inu: -shudders- Eww… Bad picture!! R&R!!


	13. The Plan

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N Whew, didn't update in a while huh? Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Circus Dog**

**Chapter 13. The Plan**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kagome ran at full speed, avoiding all the rubble in her path and leaping over any big rocks. Yes, she is leaping. Turns out that Teruyuki can also channel some of his demonic abilities into her to give her minor demonic powers such as speed.

She was now facing three opponents, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. The three had decided to be the ones to test her at the same time to make sure she was prepared for anything out on the battlefield. 'They make it sound like I'm going to war.'

'Well you are partially. You're going to be fighting some very awful youkai my dear. It's best that we come lock and loaded.'

'Great, I'm a young teenagers spending my entire summer training to fight against a circus of youkai while my family is conveniently gone on vacation to some place I would love to be. I could be making good money right now at my job and watching movies until the wee hours of the morning.. But nooooo I just had to save a dog and get into all this.'

'_Stop whining and pay attention! The monk is coming at us!'_

"Ack!" Kagome screeched, leaping and swinging her sword at the houshi.

The patting had struck the houshi in the back and he had fallen, "Oh dear no! She has struck me!" He cried out dramatically.

Kagome sweat dropped and slid to a stop, glancing down at her sword then back up at Sango, "Is this really necessary?" She pointed to her wrapped sword.

Sango sighed loudly, "Yes Kagome, we just need you to prove to us that you can properly defend yourself. However we don't need you blowing us up or injuring us in the process."

Kagome mopped and nodded grudgingly, "Fine.."

_'Ha! Imagine how I feel! I don't exactly appreciate being covered by a sponge bob square pants fleecy blanket!'_

She winced, 'Yeah, I guess but I'm the one running around with the damn thing!'

"We're resuming our test! Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing her weapon at Kagome.

"Eek!" 'How come she gets to keep hers without patting?' Kagome mentally whined, just barely dodging the blow before leaping up at the woman, "This is so stupid!" She yelled, slashing her blade at Sango.

The demon slayer had pulled out her own Katana and blocked while Kagome fell back to the ground and landed gracefully. "Deal with it!" Sango called back, "Kirara! My weapon!"

Kagome hissed and ran towards the Hiraikotsu, 'Like hell I'm going to let her get it back.'

'_Speaking like Inuyasha now, hmm?'_

'Shut up.'

Just as Sango's fingers were millimetres away from her weapon, Kagome had poked the woman in the chest with her covered blade and tapped Kirara effortlessly also.

"Am I done?"

Sango blinked, frozen in place, "I guess you are now."

"Good." The miko had first unravelled her sword and sighed contently, running her finger over the cool blade, hearing Teruyuki purr in satisfaction. "Much better eh?" She giggled when vapour leaked out from the blade and a small kitten version of his snow leopard form rubbed against her legs and purred.

Kirara and turned back into her small form and bounced over to Teruyuki, mewing at the small form of the demon.

Teruyuki blinked and walked up to the neko, sitting in front of her. The two had examined each other before Kirara mewed.

"Thank you. I think you're cute too. I like you fur." Teruyuki admired.

Kagome gaped, "You can speak with Kirara?"

Teruyuki twitched one of his kitten ears before transforming into his human form and snorting, "Of course I can! She is a feline like me."

"You big flirt." Kagome muttered.

Miroku coughed, "Anyways, lets move on."

"Another test? You guys said that was the last one!" Kagome snapped.

"It was." Miroku added, "So now we move on to more pressing matters." His tone grew serious, "Kagome now that you are ready, we are going to leave the day after next to fight Naraku."

"We're going to make the first move? That kinda sucks." Kagome sighed, "But it gets to be a surprise attack, right?"

"Yes, we need to be cautious however since he does possess the Shikon. His men have been standing guard outside this building stopping us from leaving the building." Sango continued. "We need to devise a plan."

"Sewers?" Teruyuki suggested, shuddering at the thought of the stench that would stick to them like glue.

"That's a good suggestion." Sango agreed.

"Or, we could be a little more creative." Miroku grinned mischievously.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

The hanyou fidgeted, taping his claw against the floor. He was ordered to stop. So then he started to do it with his foot. Once again, he was ordered to stop. He growled, twitching his silver ear back and shrugged, picking at his fangs with his pinkie claw.

Sesshoumaru sighed and glared at Inuyasha from his desk, "Why are you here to begin with, little brother?"

Inuyasha huffed, "Well, I have nothing better to do while Kagome is getting tested. You didn't want me to be there in case I would jump in to save her. So I'm here, annoying the piss outta you instead. Ain't that just dandy?" He grinned and resumed cleaning his fangs.

Sesshoumaru growled and pushed a button on his intercom, "Rin."

_"Yes Fluffy?" Her perky voice sang._

"Please send Jaken up to escort my brother out."

"Hey! Ya could have just asked ya jackass!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on the demon's desk, "I don't need that two foot piece of junk to 'escort' me anywhere!" With that said he had left the office rather loudly.

_"We make a good team Fluffy! How did you know that would get to him?"_

"Let's just say that I am well aware of what annoys my younger brother." Sesshoumaru replied before clicking the intercom off after her giggles.

Inuyasha growled and trudged down to the elevator, sending glares to all that got in his path. 'I hate that bastard with a sweet passion.' After entering, he had pushed a button roughly and felt the metal room move to his floor.

Upon entering his room, he was greeted with a wonderful scent. Kagome had left him dinner on the dinning room table he observed and would have scarfed it down if it weren't for his delicate ears catching the noise of swishing water. 'She's taking a bath?' He craned his neck to look down the hall that led to the bathroom door.

He noted that steam rose from beneath the door. He walked out of the kitchen towards the washroom. He had stopped before reaching the door and growled, Teruyuki materializing in front of him, sitting with his legs crossed and his back leaning against the door, his eyes closed.

"Going somewhere dog boy?"

"Outta my way cat."

Teruyuki hissed, "Miss Kagome is taking a bath, it's best that you leave her be."

Inuyasha's brows rose, "Since when are you not enthusiastic to peep in?"

"Since I was wrapped in a fleecy blanket. Kagome had to stop me from freezing the damn thing since it belonged to Shippou." Teruyuki huffed.

"Did Kagome pass the test thing? Did anyone hurt her?"

He snorted, "As if I'd let anything happen to Miss Kagome. They didn't stand a chance against us."

Inuyasha sat down across him, "That's how it should be. Now, I heard that we were supposed to do a sneak attack on Naraku in two days. Any plans on that yet, that you know of?"

Teruyuki mentally grinned, but held his straight face, "No, nothing that I am aware of. The monk and slayer should be coming to discuss the matter tomorrow. For now they want us to relax and recoup." He informed, "Anything else you are deathly curious of dog boy? Or are you just going to wait for Kagome to come out of the bathroom in nothing but a white towel?"

Inuyasha blushed, "F-feh!"

The girl had opened the room door and stepped out into the hall fully dressed in pyjama's, stretching. "That was a great bath." She turned to the boys and blinked, "Oh, Inuyasha! You're back. I left you some dinner, but what are you doing sitting there?"

"I was—"

"He was hoping to get a glance at your body if he was lucky. But I fought him off Miss Kagome. It's a good thing you used the connecting door to your room to get out, other wise I think he might have jumped you." Before he could get slashed at by the angry hanyou's claws, he had dematerialized into vapour and flown back into the room that kept his sword.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the vapour that fled the room and raised a brow back at the furious blushing half youkai. "Well? Were you really fighting to see me? Or is he just being his usual annoying self?"

"I-I would never spy on you Kagome or do something so indecent. I was just going to check up on you and make sure you weren't injured by the humans." He replied, standing to his feet and glancing away from her.

She noted how red his cheeks were and shyly walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for worrying." She tweaked one of his dog ears playfully before walking back towards the living room. "You better eat your dinner before it gets cold." She called back.

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and walked to the kitchen. 'Damn that wench.'

.:.:.:. The next day .:.:.:.

"I approve of your arrangements. I have already contacted a spy that I have inside Naraku's Circus. Things have been settled and will begin according to the plan." Sesshoumaru said.

Miroku nodded, "Yes, thank you. However, I did not know you had someone on the inside."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "No one does, not even Naraku. Although I do have my suspicions. I believe he is catching on to her. Be quick about this, I want this pitiful war to end."

"We will do our best." Sango replied, briefly bowing before leaving.

"Do you honestly think this will work?" She had asked later on after they had left the office and walked towards the elevator.

"I do. Naraku has no idea how to predict what is happening inside this building thanks to our barrier and Kagome's powers. All we have to do is properly inform Inuyasha afterwards." He said as they stepped into the elevator.

"That's easier said than done. Knowing him, he'll just go after her right away."

"We will stop him before that happens, and we will not tell him. This needs to seem convincing, so we are counting on his demon to react." Miroku removed a sutra from his jacket, "Which is where this comes in." The moving room beeped and they stepped out.

Sango nodded, "Alright." She turned to the door and knocked.

Teruyuki had been revealed, having opened the door to let them in.

"Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"Spooning on the couch and too lazy to open the door, that's where." He hissed in annoyance, his ears having flattened against his head before he return to the blade.

Just as he had said it, they were on the couch together watching a movie. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around Kagome's figure nicely with his nose dug into her hair. "Go away." He growled.

Kagome giggled and invited them to sit and watch the movie.

They had watched it till the end, which was at noon. Kagome had gotten up to take a shower and get dressed while Miroku and Sango explained the preparation.

"You do realise that you are going to kill my sense of smell," Inuyasha intercepted, "By having me go through a sewer."

Sango pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to the hanyou, "This will help with that." She watched him sniff it cautiously before inhaling the scent in large amounts. "It belongs to Kagome and she had been holding onto it ever since yesterday to make sure her scent was all over it. She gave it to me to give to you."

He could smell Sango's scent on the cloth as well but it wasn't as strong as Kagome's heavenly smell. "Alright." He said in almost a low purr, pulling it away from his nose. "We'll do it then. Tomorrow night, right?"

"That's right." Miroku confirmed.

Kagome stepped out in a pair of nice fitting navy jeans and a white tank. "All done talking?" She asked while bending over to snatch the sword that had been leaning against the wall outside her room. She approached them and placed her sword at her side, patting it.

Teruyuki purred then kept quiet.

"Yes, it seems like Inuyasha likes our plan." Miroku smiled.

"That's good. Inuyasha you better go put on some fresh clothes, we are entertaining guests and you are still in your pyjama bottoms." Kagome ordered.

He chuckled, standing up, "Yeah, but as I seem to recall it, you like seeing me without a shirt wench." He smirked at her rosy cheeks as he walked passed her.

Sango had raised a brow, "Whoa, getting close to him are we? You have a lot to tell me Kagome."

Kagome blushed even more and countered, "Well, you have just as much to tell me about Miroku."

The slayer's cheeks burned and the monk piped up, "Oh? Sango do you really?"

She had shot him a glare before hitting him on the head. "I do not."

Inuyasha had emerged from the bedroom wearing jet-black jeans with a black wife beater. "Did I miss somethin'?"

"Not much." Kagome shrugged.

The building shook.

Kagome squeaked, falling back.

The hanyou caught her and held her close until the shaking stopped. He let go of her but then crushed her into a hug once more when the building shook a second time.

"What the hell is that?!" The hanyou shouted, letting Kagome go for only a moment while he went to retrieve his Tetsusaiga.

"Someone is attacking the barrier!" Sango yelled. "We have to hurry and get out there to defend ourselves!"

They had all rushed out cautiously and taken the elevator down to the main floor, stepping out to see that everyone was ducking for cover.

"Shit, we better hurry." He gripped the handle of his katana and ran out of the building.

Above them, a blue barrier flashed, then a figure flying above it slashed blades at the thing. Other demons were stationed at the gates and were also attacking the barrier.

Kagome smirked, "How about we test out our abilities, 'Yuki?" She asked her blade that agreed whole-heartedly. They had run towards the gates, her blade now withdrawn. 'We have to be careful, hide the aura.' She mentally whispered as she dove out of the protection of the shield to strike at the enemies.

Inuyasha howled, "Kagome! Damn it wench!" He ran after her and had also withdrawn his Tetsusaiga and slashed at them.

Miroku and Sango had nodded at each other and proceeded to go after their friends.

Inuyasha had recognized some of them from the Circus and had gladly used his Windscar against them. What he didn't count on was Kagome's scream and the smell of blood. 'Ka--gome!' He turned around just in time to see a woman lift Kagome onto her feather, the miko's head bleeding. She was knocked unconscious, but firmly held her blade.

"_Kagome!_"

Kagura turned to the hanyou and smirked, "See you later, half breed." She waved, her feather floating up towards the sky.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha snarled viciously, running after her and leaping. She was too fast, and her feather had disappeared into the heavens.

His form fell back down to the ground with a thump, and he sheathed his sword. He let out menacing growls, cracking his knuckles.

His aura grew ten times fold.

His eyes bled red, despite the sword that was strapped to his hip.

Purple markings had formed.

Claws had lengthened.

The ground beneath his feet cracked.

"I'll kill you! _NARAKU_!" He was snarled and growled, about to leap after the woman before being held back by the monk.

.:.:.:. With Naraku .:.:.:.

"Finally, they escaped that protective shell and decided to defend themselves. Now I will be expecting your visit much sooner, half breed." Chuckled the Ring Master as he stared into the glowing gem.

He continued to observe the hanyou until he was held back by a boy.

_"Calm down Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, earning a few scratches as he slapped on a sutra to the youkai's back. _

It sparked and he was knocked out instantly.

Miroku clutched onto his bleeding arm and panted, Sango rushing to his side worriedly.  
  
Naraku grinned and closed the gem into his fist, "Where's your hero now, Midoriko? She cannot save you, or that half breed. She is weak. Just as I suspected and the hanyou will be returning here to once again be controlled by me." He laughed. 

Within the darkened Shikon jewel, the miko sighed and laid helplessly, her powers being drained by the youkai that hovered above her.

'It is only a matter of time, Naraku.'

'Only a matter of time…'

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N Hmm, was that good? I hope it was! R&R!**

**Inu: Kagome!!!!! KAGOME!!!**

**Kag: -ears ringing- Shut up! I'm right here!**

**Inu: But you were kidnapped!**

**Kag: Duh, in the fic! I'm fine Inuyasha..**

**Inu: Oh..**

**Teruyuki: So Kagome, ready for our date?**

**Inu: Say what?**

**Kag: Yes! Let's go!**

**Inu: But she's my girlfriend!**

**Kag: In the fic. Not in real life. Bye bye!**

**Inu: -drooped ears-**

**Kag: Just kidding! I love you Inuyasha!!**

**Inu: Hell ya! –goes out with Kagome-**

**Moi: Ready Teruyuki?**

**Teru: Yes! Let's go.**

**Moi: Teehee, R&R**


	14. Let's Fight

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N thank you so much for your reviews! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

**Circus Dog**

**Chapter 14. Let's fight**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kagome groaned, and moved a bit. She opened her eyes and looked around. 'Well, I gotta say, so far so good.' She winced, feeling blood from her head leek down into her eye. She wiped it away and noticed that her hands were tied as well as her feet. She was also in a very small cage, and on either side of her were other cages filled with demons. 'Great, just great.'

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

"Run that by me again, _monk_." Inuyasha said in his deepest, deadliest voice.

"W-we had Kagome get captured purposely?" He said in a tiny voice, practically screaming like a little girl when the demon moved towards him.

Sesshoumaru stepped between the two, "Inuyasha, we needed her to steal the jewel. She is the only one that can feel its presence. I also had one of my undercover agents capture her. I assure you, she is safe for now."

"Fucking bastard!! He has my _mate_! How dare you do this to her!"

"She agreed to it. Now that she's there, Naraku will be expecting us to come. We can distract him while Kagome tries to get the Shikon." Sango explained.

"You're all _dead_ if anything _remotely_ happens to my woman! Do you here me, you sons a bitchs?!" He practically howled in anger.

Miroku swallowed hard then coughed a bit, "Any-anyways, if we are going to do this, we are going to have to do it right. Inuyasha, we're going to go through the sewers, you are going to be running above us to the circus."

"You will all be wearing the appropriate clothing while doing this." Sesshoumaru spoke, nodding to Rin to fetch Jaken. They had returned shortly with jet-black clothing, giving Inuyasha first his black cloak. "Hopefully, you will be less noticeable. Inuyasha you are already wearing black clothing, however this cloak will act similar to your fire rat robes. It can protect you somewhat from harm. I advise you to give this to Kagome when you see her."

He had Rin give Sango and Miroku some clothing as well, "Monk, Taijiya, those are all made from the same material as my brothers cloak. Taijiya, that is a demon slayer outfit with armour made from demon bone. It will provide some protection.

"Monk, I am simply providing you with clothing exactly like my brothers. You will be able to move smoothly with these garments and they will give you some level of protection. However, still take the necessary precautions and do not do anything my foolish brother would."

"And _what_ is that supposed to mean jackass?!"

"Basically, don't be rash." Sesshoumaru coolly replied.

"You son of a bitch!" Inuyasha growled.

"It is an hour past dark, you should be on your way now." Sesshoumaru told him. "Or would you rather bicker with me than save your woman?"

"Shut up! Miroku, Sango, lets go." Inuyasha stood up and tied the cloak around his neck, putting the hood up to cover his silver hair.

'I'm comin' wench.'

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

Kagome huffed, 'Did Kagura have to scratch my head? Man! This blood wound just won't stop bleeding!' She twisted her body in an awkward position, trying to locate her sword. She blinked and grinned, "There you are!" Teruyuki was sitting on the opposite side of the tent she was in.

"Teruyuki! What the heck are you waiting for? An invitation?"

_"That would be nice."_

"Smartass! Get me out of here please!"

White vapour leaked out from the blade and a human materialized in front of her cage. "Now now, lets play nice." The snow leopard teased, opening the cage door with ease. He had pulled her out and used his claws to cut the shackles around her wrists and ankles. "Better?"

"Much." Kagome rubbed her wrists, wincing as her cut started to sting. She could hear Teruyuki huffed in annoyance before she started to feel him lick her head. "Th-the heck are you—"

"Be quiet. If I don't stop the bleeding then the hanyou will get royally pissed at me for not helping you. I'm closing the wound up, you can wipe away the blood when I'm done." He explained quickly before continuing to lick her. When he was done she had thanked him and he had returned to her blade.

Kagome grabbed the sword and looped it on her side. The other demons in the tent were wolves that stared curiously at her. She had smiled sweetly before peeking out of the tent. It was quiet out there, not a good sign. 'They should be preparing some kind of defence against Inuyasha.' She thought. 'Teruyuki, we better be careful.' She thought as she begun to walk out.

She had a barrier up instantly and tapped into her blades powers to allow her body to gain speed and agility. She had kept to the shadows and listened for any noises around her. Her eyes had darted around quickly, locating the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls aura instantly. 'It's in the trailer.'

_'Be careful Kagome, something is not comforting about this. I don't like the additional aura.'_

'Then let's do this quick.' She mentally replied, leaping behind another tent. If she had ears like Inuyasha, they would be twitching at any sound around her. She was extremely alert the entire time she approached the trailer, mentally squashing Teruyuki for humming the mission impossible theme while she did this.

_'You know you loved it my dear.'_

'Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate.'

He hissed as she opened the door of the trailer, _'Be careful!!'_

There was no one.

The dark aura latched onto the sacred jewel suddenly dispersed.

Kagome frowned, tiptoeing over to the desk. She could sense the jewel sitting inside the office desk drawer. 'It's there.'

The dark aura came back.

Her guard went up in a heartbeat.

He pushed her back against the trailer.

Kagome gasped, "Wh-what…"

Naraku grinned, his tentacle arm pushing against her neck chokingly. "We finally meet, Kagome." He stretched his tentacle arm as he walked to the back of his desk, opening the drawer and taking out the gem. "You sensed the aura, as I expected it. I knew you would be difficult to detain. Not to worry, this is perfect. I can kill you now while the hanyou comes for you. Then, he will be powerless because your protection over him will fade away. He will be vulnerable, and I can then control him with the Jewel once more." Naraku chuckled, walking towards her.

He had a warm baboon pelt that, when pulled away, revealed his monstrous body. His true form, which were hundreds of different body parts of various demons moulded together. He smirked, glancing down at his precious jewel, mentally growling as its aura slowly started to purify due to Kagome's overflowing spiritual powers.

Kagome gasped and choked, 'Inuyasha!! Help… Teruyuki…'

'_Hold on Kagome!'_

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

The hanyou landed on the outskirts of the Cirque, every hair on his body standing on end at the sudden spike in dark aura. His eyes flashed red before he sprinted deep within the Cirque's territory. He was cut short however by a swarm of minor demons. These youkai were in the sky and had ducked down at him, hundreds of them.

'Fucking ass wipe! He had these guys lay low before I came!' He unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, pushing back his cloak as he swiped at them with the Windscar. 'One hundred down.' He mentally counted from their shrieks.

He hid his face further into the raven hood and twitched his ears at the sound of the ruffling tents. 'Shit, more enemies from behind.' He manoeuvred his sword to swipe at the mass of youkai that attacked once again from the skies, then turning swiftly to the hidden enemy from behind. "Windscar!"

More youkai were wiped off.

"Watch out from behind mutt face!"

The inu hanyou growled, turning just in time to see a wolf youkai kick and punch at a centipede demon. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Oh let me see, we're in a circus where I am a prisoner! You do the math mutt!" He used his claws to finally rip the centipede in half. "You're woman was captured and brought here. I was going to get her out but found her cage empty."

Inuyasha grunted, using the fang of destruction on another cloud of minor demons. "Where the hell is she?!"

"The spike of aura was Naraku. She's with him." Kouga whistled loudly. "Get outta here and save her dog turd! I'll cover you!"

"You better!"

"I will as long as you save her!" The wolf howled at him as he ran towards the dark aura. Reinforcements had come in shortly after his whistle. His pack of wolves along with his trusty men two of which were well known, "Hakkaku! Ginta! Get your hides in gear and kill these damn demons!" He launched another kick.

"R-right boss!"

Inuyasha kept a firm hand on the sheath of his sword to calm his nerves. The locket around his neck glowed faintly as he thought of Kagome. His eyes clouded over with horrible thoughts, which he had soon discovered to be a bad distraction since it nearly cost him his life.

A large purple demon that he recognized as Goshinki had almost knocked his head off with a slice of his claws. The key word though, was almost.

"Dance of blades!"

Goshinki howled in pain, bringing his clawed hand to himself, "Kagura! How dare you interfere with our battle?" He growled.

Inuyasha halted to a stop, glancing up at the woman floating on the large feather. 'She's the one who kidnapped Kagome!'

"…. I also had one of my undercover agents capture her. I assure you, she is safe for now."

'She must be the undercover agent.' Inuyasha mentally thanked her before moving on. She had just unleashed her 'Dance of the Dragon' on the oni as he left.

"I need to focus." He muttered, narrowing his eyes on the trailer ahead. She was in there alright, but her aura was lowering. "_KAGOME_!"

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

Teruyuki's vapour seeped out from her blade, forming a human like transparent figure. He grinned at Naraku's baffled face, revealing his fangs. "Naraku." He greeted before kindly slicing the tentacle that held Kagome by the neck, "It is pleasure to meet you."

Kagome coughed and breathed in loudly, the tentacle around her purifying as she breathed in more.

"Who are you?" Naraku growled, "You are not a youkai from my Cirque nor are you with Sesshoumaru."

"How right you are. I'm with the girl and I have no intentions of letting you harm her or her friends any longer." His form dispersed as Naraku slashed at him, the silver vapour flowing into Kagome and her blade. She stood, her eyes shining with anger towards him, her pink aura flaring around her body like a flame.

"_KAGOME!"_

She unsheathed Teruyuki and ran at him, using a spark of power to push him back and blow a fairly large hole in the trailer, just large enough for Naraku to fly out. _'Right on.'_ Teruyuki purred.

Kagome grinned and jumped out, 'No distractions 'Yuki.' She mentally told him.

'_My deepest apologies.'_

'Being a Smartass at a time like this?'

'_Of course, it is who I am.'_

'Jerk.' She landed in the grass and stood up, her blade poised at her side and a barrier blazing. Her eyes flickered over to Inuyasha, who stood a few feet away from the damaged Naraku. "Inuyasha."

"Kagome!" He looked relieved to see her, however his eyes still flashed red at the sight of blood on her shirt and the redness of her neck. He snarled and turned towards Naraku, who now stood smugly.

"Inuyasha, you've returned. Now that I have my main act again, I can re-open the Cirque." He chuckled, revealing the Sacred Jewel. His red eyes glared at the hanyou before he merged the Shikon into his grotesque body.

"No!" Kagome screamed, "We have to get it back!"

Naraku chuckled even louder as his body pulsed and grew stronger.

"I hate your laugh!" Inuyasha snarled, unsheathing his sword. "Wind_scar_!" He howled, swinging his blade at Naraku.

The demon just laughed, the Windscar deflecting thanks to a dark barrier. "You can't hurt me, you worthless dog. My power is greater than yours."

Inuyasha smirked, "That's what you think. Jewel or no Jewel, you were always a weak bastard. You made other do your dirty work for you. That Jewel was used to control me, but not anymore. We're strong…" His aura flared and his fang pulsed.

Naraku and Kagome were observing him quietly as his blade turned a bloody red.

_'Stand back Kagome, he's going to roughen things up a bit.'_ Teruyuki warned.

'I can handle it 'Yuki. I'm not leaving him.'

'_Then I better come out.'_ His vapour leaked out, his body forming in front of her. "I won't have anything more happen to you."

"You are very protective."

"Again, it is who I am." Teruyuki purred, his tail swishing behind himself and his ears twitching.

Inuyasha grinned even more and ran at Naraku, the blade fully red and he slashed again. "Wind--"

Naraku stared at him, "I told you half breed, it won't work—" His eyes widened, watching the blade pierced through the barrier with ease. 'It's not possible.'

"—_scar_!!" He howled, slashing the blade at him. 'I got him.'

Naraku was blown back by the massive power, his body tearing to pieces. His eyes were forever wide during this explosion, however he had narrowed them in annoyance once landing in the ground.

A piece of flesh nearby glowed darkly, and his body started to pull itself back together.

"Wh-what?!" Inuyasha muttered in disbelief. 'Fucking bastard!'

"This is where we come in my dear." Teruyuki purred innocently as Naraku stood once more. "If the jewel is completely purified, he can't use it. We must purify the thing when Inuyasha strikes him."

"Easier said than done." Kagome mumbled.

"I agree, but it is possible."

"Let's do it."

Inuyasha ran at Naraku, "Bastard! I'll kill you!"

Naraku smirked, "You already tried to, mutt. Now be a good _freak _and stand down. I don't want to kill my main act."

"I ain't gunna be your damn puppet again!" He leaped up in the air and hacked at him, "Windscar!!"

Naraku effortlessly dodged the attack, growing board of Inuyasha. "You are going to have to do something better than that!" He launched a tentacle at him, but Inuyasha just cut it. He sent others, and the hanyou continuously hacked them off. Without the hanyou's knowledge however, the tentacle pieces that he cut were forming together. When it was large enough, the detachment shot at the hanyou from behind. 'Die then, like the animal you are.' Naraku thought menacingly.

"_Teruyuki!"_

Inuyasha turned briefly, seeing Kagome completely obliterate the large detachment in one effortless blow. 'Kagome!'

Kagome landed behind him, and was back to back. "You can be so reckless Inuyasha!"

"Hypocrite! You're the one who got captured to get here in the first place!" He snarled back, slashing at the tentacles.

Kagome chuckled, her blade glowing silver, "Sorry, I didn't mean to." She purified more pieces of flesh.

"Liar."

"You know it." She winked at him, "Listen, we have to stick together on this, okay? It'll take the both of us to get rid of him."

"No. He's mine, and I'm going to kill him." He replied sternly, using the Windscar to detach more tentacles. He could hear her growl at him but he ignored it.

Naraku grinned, "Inuyasha, you fool. You can't possibly kill me this way. I will keep regenerating my arms and I will forever be holding you off and wearing you down."

Inuyasha panted, 'H-he's right, but I can't just give in to this bastard!' He gripped his Tetsusaiga tightly and used the Windscar again before leaping back, followed by Kagome.

Kagome huffed, "Inuyasha! I told you we need to do this together!"

"Be quiet."

'That jerk!'

.:.:.:. With Kouga .:.:.:.

The wolf howled in pain, one of the minor youkai having struck his side. 'Sh-shit! There's just too many of them.' He leaped away and kicked the thing away. Several of the wolf prince's men were injured and brought away, some were even dead.

Ginta curse and leaped at it, killing it in one swift stab of his weapon, "Are you alright boss?"

The wolf prince winced, "I ain't some whelp! I'm fine damnit!"

Hakkaku whimpered, "U-uh, I don't like to admit defeat boss.. but I think we're about to loose.." He could hear his prince scowl at him and then he pointed to the new dark cloud of youkai flying toward them, being led by a boy on a flaming white horse. "Isn't that Hakudoushi? The-the strongest demon child ever to be born?"

Kouga panted, "Shit.." 'He's right, and that damn kid is leading another horde of demons. This isn't good..' He blinked, trying to clear the blood out of his vision. He growled, wiping away the crimson red substance from his eye.

_"Hiraikotsu!"_

"What's that?" Ginta asked. "It's massive!"

A large boomerang had been launched into the air towards the masses of demons. Corpses immediately started to fall from the sky in large amounts at a time.

"That's a weapon of a demon slayer." Kouga replied. He glanced over to the direction it came from and grinned, "Would you look at that. A slayer and a monk."

_"Sacred Sutras!"_

"He's right!" Hakkaku yipped, "Maybe we have a chance after all!"

"Pay attention you bums!" Screeched a high-pitched voice.

Ginta blinked and looked to his side, a demon ready to take off his right arm, "A-ack!" A blur of white intercepted the demon that had been heading for the poor boy. She had kicked it away before punching it to a pulp.

"Ayame!" He squeaked out, "Are you crazy?! Get out of here! You'll be killed!"

"I refuse to leave you all! I will fight by your side.." The woman smiled and then concentrated on the cloud that was now diving at them.

Kouga growled, but gave in as soon as she glared daggers at him, 'I better let her fight.. before _she_ kills me.'

Sango had captured her Hiraikotsu and leapt on Kirara followed by Miroku, "Hurry Kirara, bring us to them." She ordered the neko who roared in agreement. The fire neko had run towards Kouga and his wolf clan, just barely passing the cloud of youkai. Kirara had slid to a stop, Miroku jumping off first and digging his staff into the soft grass, throwing sutras to the ground.

The monk had closed his eyes and mumbled to himself, a barrier forming almost instantly before the demons could hit them. It crackled when the dark demons had come into contact with it, purifying them on the spot.

Sango lowered herself from her neko friend, and prepared her weapon, "Everyone, be ready! This barrier won't last for very long!"

'Unlike Kagome's amazing spiritual powers, I have a bit of a limit.' Miroku thought with a huff.

Kouga could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise, 'Where the hell is Hakudoushi? He wasn't there when the demons collided with the barrier.. I have a bad feeling about this.' His eyes darted around, and he sniffed the air.

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

Kagome's eyes were rimmed with silver as she seethed in anger, 'We need to work together, so why is he being to stupid about this?' Kagome thought.

'_It's pride.. He had been a slave for over five hundred years.. I would be angry too if I were in his place.'_

Kagome grunted, purifying bits and pieces of Naraku that went flying from Inuyasha's Windscar's. 'I can't take it!' She growled, running towards the two males. She tilted her blade and made a leap in the air, thanks to Teruyuki, her sword pulsing. She brought it down at Naraku, "Teruyuki!"

The male demon looked up, and narrowed his eyes, 'The priestess—'

Inuyasha howled and leapt back as Kagome released bits of her power on Naraku, purifying a third of his body.

Naraku yelled, "You wretch!"

Kagome smirked, her eyes catching a glimpse of the Shikon that was buried within him turning slightly pink from her presence. 'There it is..' She put up a barrier around her body and crouched, 'If I could just get him there..'

Inuyasha had flown past her and at Naraku, but was thrown back quickly by a massive power surge from the Ring Master.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome turned her head, seeing him roll in the dirt. Things seemed to move in slow motion now. Naraku had started to use the Shikon's power again, she could feel its power darken even more. He had gained more speed, and passed her without her knowledge until he reached his target, "Inuyasha!!" She screeched.

The hanyou slowly got to his feet, only to be pushed back, his Tetsusaiga falling out of his grip in the process. A bony hand had passed threw the hanyou's stomach quickly, and then was pulled out.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his vision becoming cloudy. 'Wh-what.. How could I.. He..?' He could hear Kagome's screams, 'K'gome.'

The last thing he saw before everything went black, was Naraku luring over him, with Kagome's locket in his bloodied hand. The demon had changed forms quickly, not looking as beastly as before, but more human like with armour and immense strength. 'Shit..' His golden eyes clouded completely and he fell unconscious.

"Die like the miserable dog you are."

Kagome's body shook from shock. 'Inuyasha..'

_'Kagome…?'_ Teruyuki whispered.

'Inuyasha.'

_'Stay calm..'_

'Inuyasha!'

'_Don't let your anger cloud over your judgement—'_

"_INUYASHA_!" She shouted, tears burning her cheeks as the ground beneath her started to crumble, the winds speeding and encircling her form. Her eyes turned completely silver with slits; fangs and claws grew as well.

Naraku turned towards her, still holding the locket and grinning madly, "Oh how horrible of me to kill your precious dog.. Unfortunately he was sick and needed to be put down. Not to worry though, I will have Kanna make sure his soul is gone before ordering Kagura to use her dance of the dead on him.. Then he can continue to be my main act without the fuss."

Kagome hissed, "You monster.." Her speed had increased as much as his, and she now stood in front of him, blocking his view of Inuyasha.

Naraku had blinked and widened his eyes, 'How did the girl move so quickly.'

She growled and punched him, surprising him by her strength and pushing him back with ease. He had dropped the necklace in the process and she had gone after him again. She used her blade and slashed wildly at Naraku, evading every attack he gave her.

'I won't stop.. That thing.. He killed him.. He _killed_ him..'

Her blade pulsed, the air feeling very cold, "Descend from the heavens of ice and snow," She chanted to a very surprised Ring Master, "Teruyuki." She whispered, slashing at Naraku.

Icy cold winds formed, and snow found it's way to Naraku. Upon touching him, it began to freeze. Naraku had narrowed his eyes and just barely moved on time, her attack only freezing half of his body, but keeping him firmly in place.

_'She used one of my attacks..'_ Teruyuki mumbled in disbelief. _'How did she tap that deep into my strength?'_ His presence was still in the sword, but his snowy ears had twitched back. _'Kagome! I can hear a heart beat!'_

The girl stared at the struggling Naraku, her eyes softening when she heard Teruyuki. 'Wh-what?'

_'Go to Inuyasha now!'_

She had used her speed to move out of there, not caring if Naraku broke through the ice or simply died from the freezing temperature. She had been by his side quickly, placing her blade down to move Inuyasha's head into her lap.

Vapour leaked from the blade, and a large Snow leopard sat in front of them, on guard.

"If you have a heart beat Inuyasha, it means I can heal you. Please hold on okay?" She whispered, her appearance still as demonic as ever. She had placed her hands above his stomach wounds and channelled her powers to him.

Teruyuki hissed, _'Naraku is breaking through the ice.. I'm not at all surprised considering it was the first time she ever used this.. so this attack hasn't been perfected like the others._' He turned his head briefly to Kagome, _'Keep healing him, I'll hold off Naraku.'_ He stood and transformed into his human figure, cracking his knuckles.

Naraku frowned, reaching within the jewel for power to break the ice. 'What kind of sword was that girl using? How could she perform such a demonic attack if she is a priestess?' He finally released his arm, followed by his leg, shaking the frozen water off of him. He noticed that a semi transparent figure was standing in front of the girl. He looked like a demon.

'He is a demon. She is using a demonic blade like the Tetsusaiga.' He began to walk towards them, 'Well, is she trying to revive him? How ridiculous, she can't do that since he's already dead.' He smirked.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face, Naraku." Teruyuki whispered, running at him.

Naraku stood and waited, then blocked the first attack sent by the snow leopard. "This is interesting, perhaps you could be my new main act to my Cirque. A demon who can still fight when it doesn't have a true body is remarkable, I'll admit."

Teruyuki snorted, "The day I join your pathetic circus is the day that I see Sesshoumaru-sama dance around in a tutu." He hissed.

.:.:.:. With Kouga .:.:.:.

'Why is it suddenly so cold? I can also sense really powerful aura's clashing in Inuyasha's direction.. but it doesn't feel like his..' He darted his blue eyes back to his battle, dodging another attack from a flaming horse and boy. "Damn that Hakudoushi!"

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the boy, but missed, cursing under her breath. She had on the up side, hit other lower class youkai in the process. She snatched her weapon when it returned to her and launched it again, aiming only at the new masses of demons. 'Kouga will have to take on Hakudoushi.. I'm too slow and these minor demons won't stop coming either.'

Ayame, despite Kouga's protest, was fighting along side her wolf prince, not hesitating to strike Hakudoushi. 'That brat!' "Stay in one spot!" She winced when the flames of the horse burned her and backed off. "Damn."

"How pathetic, Naraku imprisoned such a weak amount of demons.." His face darkened, "I wager that the powerful ones are with Sesshoumaru.."

"You aren't going anywhere Hakudoushi! You're about to find out just how many hells there actually are!" Kouga howled, running at the boy.

"Pathetic dog." He sighed, kicking his horse to move.

Two Sutras flew and plastered themselves on the horse, sparks flying as the horse neighed and fell. Hakudoushi leapt off the horse and stared coolly at Miroku, who had resumed his battle with the other youkai. "Bastard! Those are sealing Sutras."

"Don't turn your back, brat!" Kouga punched at the boy, but he had move away. Kouga bared his fangs and removed his fist from the crater, going after him again.

Ginta and Hakkaku sighed from their spot behind the tent, panting for air, "Man, why do we always have to fight! I'm so tired.." Hakkaku complained. "And it's so cold! Why is it so cold suddenly? I can see my breath!!"

Ginta wiped the sweat from his forehead, "I'm tired too, but we can't abandon our leader."

"Just this once?"

Ginta eyed him.

"..Fine."

They had both rushed back out onto the battle field.

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

"Gome? K'gome?" Inuyasha whispered, then sat up. "The hell happened to me?"

The girl had healed most of his wound up. However her abnormal features still stayed, her silver eyes boring into the hanyou's gold pools. "Naraku gave you a nice blow to your gut.. You idiot I can't believe you---" She growled and stood up, walking over to the heart necklace and picking it up. She tossed it at him, "You better put this on, he could transform you back to a dog at any given moment."

He had obliged and placed the necklace around his neck, 'She really must have been worried about me.' He shivered, 'Why is it so cold?' He stared at her form and narrowed his eyes, 'It's as if her body is pulsing with energy.. is that were it's coming from? Was she that worried about me?' He stood up weakly and trudged over to his sword, picking it up.

"Teruyuki," She called, raising her sword.

Inuyasha watched in amazement as the leopard demon drew back from Naraku and seeped back into the sharp blade. Kagome's voice had snapped him out of his daze and he had turned to her.

"This time," She began, "We are sticking together, and beating him for good. Understand?" Her eyes were trained on Naraku, ice slowly forming around her as she stood still.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded, transforming his Tetsusaiga.

"I understand." 'Let's destroy this son of a bitch..' He thought, his black cloak blowing behind him.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N I honestly hope this chapter is good. Please R&R and tell me what you think! Peace out!

Inu: Imma sexeh beast.

Sess: -sighs- be quiet, you are embarrassing me..

Inu: Feh, I'm not the one who used to take ballet lessons now am I?

Sess: -glares- that was supposed to stay between us! And it was a dare!

Jako: -squeels- do you have pictures? I want to see my man in tights!

Inu: Sure thing… I just posted them on the computer.

Sess: -creeps over to inu-

Inu: Ehehehe…? –runs-

Kag: Wow, Sesshy is sexy. –clicks on pics-

San: I have to agree..

Mir: He's not as sexy as Sango with her luscious--

San: -slaps him and tosses-

Mir: -lands in pile on top of Inu- Owie..

Sesshy: You ladies wish to join me for dinner?

San and Kag: Yes! –leaves with him-

Jak: -snickering at photos and drooling- -goes over to unconscious hanyou and monk and takes them away-

Moi: Whoa, that was a long one eh? R&R


	15. Final Battle

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or POTC**

**A/N I know it's been awhile, so this is why I'm being sooo nice and giving you guys a preview of my next story after I complete this one! I hope you guys like this chapter and the preview!**

* * *

**Circus Dog**

**Chapter 15. Final battle**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kouga wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood weakly and shook the dirt out of his fur. 'D-damn kid.. Why can't I beat him?' He glanced around, finding Ayame in the same position as him, Ginta and Hakkaku continuously fighting with the weak youkai along side the Monk and Taijiya, the masses never seeming to end. He hated this, he hated to fight. But it was necessary. They needed to fight for their freedom.

'I ain't giving up until I die.' Kouga mentally promised, crouching into a battle stance once again.

"Still foolish enough to fight me Kouga? You really aren't that intelligent." Hakudoushi sighed, floating in midair with a powerful circular barrier for protection.

Ayama howled, "You brat! Don't you dare say anything more about my Kouga!"

Hakudoushi laughed, gripping his newfound weapon tightly. It was a very nice spear that was obviously meant for a taller warrior since it was much taller than him. He dived down towards the wolf prince, ready to finally tear him to pieces and yet he was denied his wish. His barrier had flickered when an enormous amount of power had come from his side and pushed him away from the wolf. He narrowed his eyes and stopped himself before colliding with a tent, glaring at the figure that walked slowly towards the battlegrounds.

"Wolf, order a portion of your men to pull back to aid Kagura. The oni is proving to be too difficult for her to handle alone. You will also be aiding her as well as your mate."

Kouga blinked, gaping at the youkai. "Sess-Sesshoumaru?" 'I haven't seen him in over five hundred years.'

"It's Sesshoumaru-_sama_ you bumbling fool! Now stand aside and do as he tells you before he decides to be rid of you and your mate!" Jaken squabbled annoyingly at the prince.

Kouga narrowed his eyes, "Shut your mouth you one-foot-nothing toad!"

Hakudoushi grinned, "So this is the almighty Sesshoumaru-sama? Finally, a real battle." He stood and ran at the dog demon lord.

.:.:.:.With Kagura .:.:.:.

Kagura coughed up blood, gasping for air from her crater. Goshinki had dodged almost every attack she sent at him with no effort whatsoever. 'This is hopeless, I don't know if I can do this..'

"Kagura, are you giving up? Of course you are, you are thinking this is hopeless, that you don't think you can handle this." Goshinki laughed, "You are pathetic, Kagura."

'This thing can read minds, including my own.. How do I defeat him?'

"How do you defeat me? There is nothing that can hurt me Kagura, not if I know about it before you do it." Goshinki continued to laugh.

"How about brute strength?" Kouga howled, kicking Goshinki in the gut.

Goshinki fell on his back roughly, causing a small quake.

The wolf prince yipped happily, "Ha! I still got it! You aren't so tough!"

Ayame panted from running, realizing that the chosen wolves to help them out were a bit behind. "Slow pokes." She mumbled, trudging over to Kagura to check her health.

Goshinki sat up, then stood glaring at the wolf prince, "Another interference?"

Kouga grinned, "Yeah! So bring it on tough guy."

"Pathetic whelp!"

.:.:.:. With Kagome and Inuyasha .:.:.:.

Inuyasha and Kagome now worked together against the Ring Master. Inuyasha had begun to use his Backlash Wave technique as soon as Naraku began to use energy blasts, surprising him greatly. Kagome had also gotten in a few blows in with Teruyuki's help, her demonic features slowly disappearing.

Inuyasha dug his feet into the dirt as he was pushed back, using his Tetsusaiga to block Naraku's attack. He slashed at the youkai just as he leapt away, but soon followed after him.

Kagome held her sword upwards with her eyes closed, "Descends from the heavens of ice and snow _Teruyuki_!" She shouted also leaping upwards towards Naraku, Inuyasha bounding out from harms way as she swiped. Whirlwinds of snowflakes engulfed Naraku, freezing his lower body from his position in the sky all the way to the ground.

Kagome landed softly on the ground turning back towards Naraku. 'Damn I still need a bit of practice..'

The Ring Master growled, throwing another purple energy blast at Kagome. The hanyou had intercepted it however before it could reach her.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha barked, sending the whirlwind back at Naraku.

He had avoided it with difficulty, since it took a large portion of his energy and time to release himself from the frozen grasp that was Kagome's attack. Unfortunately for him, he did not avoid the next course of action.

"This is where it all end for you." Inuyasha sneered in midair.

.:.:.:. With Sesshoumaru .:.:.:.

"It would be a waste to use my Tokijin on the likes of you. However since I lack the time for child's play, you should feel honoured to die at the hands of my sword." Sesshoumaru spoke dully, his blade pulsing with demonic energy.

Hakudoushi snorted, "You think very highly of yourself Sesshoumaru-_sama_. Don't let my size fool you, I am much stronger than you think."

"We shall see." He held out his blade, "Souryu_ha_." The weapon glowed blue, sparks emitting from it before the energy attack struck Hakudoushi.

The boy narrowed his eyes as his barrier cracked. He soon moved out of the way of the attack since his barrier had by then completely fallen. 'Damn that dog..' He slid in the dirt, about to move towards Sesshoumaru until he noticed that the ground below him was glowing blue. The last thing he saw was Sesshoumaru staring at him with his sword dug deep within the ground before he was engulfed in a blinding light.

The demon lord withdrew his blade, watching the electric dragon devour Hakudoushi. He said nothing and walked away, not bothering to help the Taijiya or Monk with such minor youkai.

"W-wait for me my lord!" Jaken blurted, stumbling after Sesshoumaru as the electric dragon shrieked before dispersing.

.:.:.:. With Kagura .:.:.:.

The wind youkai stood weakly thanks to Ayame, opening her fan. "This battle isn't over yet." She coughed up more blood, and wiped it away.

"No, let Kouga and his tribe defeat the oni. You're too weak right now." Ayame tried to reason with her.

"Out of my way, wolfling." Kagura spat, shoving Ayame aside. She plucked a feather from her hair and threw it, leaping up and sitting on the floating feather.

Kouga laughed as the ogre missed him yet again and punched it in the jaw. 'Stupid, you are too predictable.'

Goshinki growled, 'This wolf does not think of his attacks and desires in the thought of killing me.'

Kouga's men merely stayed back as their leader took on the enormous youkai. Kouga must have been feeling a lot better about himself since he could easily kill this oni compared to the brat.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura shrieked, her blades actually doing some damage on the oni. He didn't avoid the blows for once, which cost him in the end, his life. Her blades had cut off his right forearm and dug deep within his torso.

Kouga had landed the final blow, using his claws to tear at the gash from the blade, piercing the purple flesh into two pieces.

He landed behind the oni, sticking out his tongue in disgust at his bloodied hands, "I reek of blood and flesh now." He shriveled up his nose but grinned none the less at his victory and the cheers of his pack.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

"This is where it all end for you." Inuyasha sneered in midair.

Naraku snorted, "I highly doubt this, half breed. You no longer have any attacks that will harm my form. I've seen them all and they all lack the power to defeat me."

His blade pulsed, adamants forming, "No, you haven't quite scene all my attacks." His demonic aura flared around him, as did the glow of the fang of destruction. "Adamant Barrage!" He heaved his fang over his shoulder, large portions of adamants breaking off and flying at Naraku, tearing through his body with ease.

Naraku shouted painfully, his severed hand reaching for a clump of flesh that glowed with the Shikon Jewels power.

"Not so fast, baka." Kagome smirked from her position on the ground, digging her blade further into the dirt. "_Teruyuki_!" She shouted.

The ground bellow the youkai in midair glowed pink. There was a column of light that appeared as well as an enormous snow leopard form that came through the ground and devoured Naraku in its form and light. Naraku continued to painfully reach for the purifying jewel, however he failed since Kagome's form got to it first. 'N-no, th-that wretched girl…'

The teenaged girl had been given the black cloak and had dived into the light momentarily, grasping the Shikon from the charring flesh before landing safely outside of the light.

The Ring Masters shrieks filled the air until the light had dispersed, and nothing more remained of his form.

Kagome stared down at the jewel that now sat innocently in her hands. 'The Shikon no Tama.' She closed her hand and stood up. She trudged over to her sword and removed it from the ground, sheathing it.

'_Thank you for saving me, Kagome.'_

Kagome blinked, "Um, Teruyuki? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

'_What? You honestly think I could sound that feminine Kagome? How shameful.'  
_  
"If it isn't you talking to me, then who—"

_'I am Midoriko, the priestess trapped inside the Shikon.'_

"Oh great, now I have two voices in my head." Kagome sighed.

The hanyou had stared in disbelief at the dispersing light. Nothing was left, not a thing. He was gone, that bastard was finally _gone_. He was free now. He turned to Kagome, his heart filling with an unbelievable amount of happiness for the girl. He frowned though when he saw her lips moving. 'Is she talking to herself?' "Kagome? Who are you talking to?" Inuyasha had leapt towards her after sheathing his weapon.

_'We will discuss this matter later.'_

Kagome blinked, "Heh, it doesn't matter! We beat Naraku!" She smiled, embracing him tightly.

He nodded and nuzzled her neck, holding her form tightly, "Yeah, we beat that idiot." 'We'll talk later.'

She looked up at him, "This means you don't have to wear my locket anymore. You can take it off now if you like." She moved her hand towards it, grasping it.

He placed his hand over hers, "Wench, I wouldn't take this off even if I was going to get paid a million bucks." He grinned at her blushing face, "You gave it to me, and I owe you so much for this.. for everything." He kissed her forehead, "You are my savior Kagome, my angel." He mentally cheered as her face burned even more when he kissed her cheek. "And.." He continued, lowering his face to her lips, "Would you do me the honour of becoming my mate?" He asked almost in a whisper, his lips millimeters from hers.

"Y-yes." She mumbled back before his lips had crashed down onto hers in a passionate kiss. He had wrapped his arms around her form and brought her closer, deepening the kiss.

'Mine.' Inuyasha thought.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N It's short, but I wanted to post this up ASAP. And now, -drum role- the long awaited preview for the new story, Forest of Purity.**

* * *

**Forest of Purity**

**Chapter 1 Preview. The Spell**

The cooling breeze stirred the leaves of the enormous trees, the foliage rustling against each other noisily. It was peaceful in the forest, birds singing a lovely tune, brown rabbits leaping in the tall mounds of grass in search of food. Their ears had perked at an on coming sound of a foot landing on a branch and pressing on it to bounce off. They had dashed away for cover, not wanting to be caught by the predator.

He breathed in deeply, clenching his teeth together and gritting them. He clutched onto his bleeding arm to stop the blood flow, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment due to the pain in his limb before opening them again. His foot had touched yet another branch and he leapt upwards, just barely dodging an arrow. His white appendages on his head had twitched backwards at the sound of a yelling voice.

_"Inuyasha!"_

The hanyou growled, focusing his golden orbs ahead, leaping once more. 'Damn it.. I don't know how long I can do this..' He hissed when another arrow had struck him, but in his leg. He stopped briefly, only to pull the arrow out of his wound and throw it away. 'Damn her..' He growled, leaping again into another tree. 'Damn you, Kikyo.'

The woman chuckled darkly, following closely behind the hanyou. "Soon, you will meet your fate, half breed."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, 'Shit!' There was a field dividing him from another section of the forest. A very wide field. He cursed under his breath and leapt out of the safety of the trees into the field, his baggy red haorie almost falling off his shoulders. 'Shit shit shit!' He made for another leap, but failed.

Another arrow had pierced his side, causing him to cough up a crimson liquid from his lips. 'N-no..' He fell to his knees, grabbing the arrow from his side and throwing it away. 'I c-can't die like this.'

"You were destined to die, Inuyasha." Kikyo walked out from the darkness of the forest, readying another arrow.

'No I wasn't..' "Fuck off." He managed to bark out before using the last of his energy for a final leap. He had landed on the outskirt of the forest before his eyes began to get foggy.

"Die…" He had heard her say, hearing the twang of the string from her bow.

'No..' Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut, but felt no more pain than what was already inflicted upon him. He had turned briefly and gaped at what he saw. There was a barrier around him. More specifically, around the entire forest area he had just leaped into. "Wh-what the.."

Kikyo blinked, "What's this? A barrier?" She laughed, "You were lucky, half breed. Unfortunately for you however, I am able to break any form of barrier with my spiritual powers. Your death will not be postponed." She pulled her bowstring back and shot another arrow, the object glowing a bright pink before hitting the barrier.

He had completely collapsed into the soft green grass. Inuyasha only watched, not able to move his body anymore. The last thing he remembered was seeing her surprised look and a barrage of arrows shoot back at her.

A woman wearing a white and green priestess uniform emerged from the shadows of the forest behind the barrier, readying her bow once more.

Kikyo gasped and formed her own barrier, the wall shortly falling after the first round of arrows, too weak to stay up. 'Who has the power to do such a thing?' She narrowed her eyes at the figure approaching the barrier.

"Who dares attempt to interrupt the peace within these walls?" The voice questioned strongly. Her brown orbs glittering in anger.

Kikyo snorted, "My name is Kikyo, I am a priestess of the village near these forests." She growled, 'This is the first time I encounter this woman and yet she seems vaguely familiar to me.'

"Kikyo you say?" The girl frowned, "You are unwelcome here. This forest rejects you as do I. Leave at once."

Kikyo bit the inside of her cheek to keep from shouting, "I only ask that in return you give me the hanyou. It is my duty to rid him from this earth."

"No, this creature is to stay with me." She replied.

"Give me the half breed, girl."

"My name is Higurashi Kagome. I am the protector of the Forest of Purity and all that resides within it. You Kikyo, under no circumstances, may trespass here again to retrieve this boy. If ever you do, you will suffer the consequences." Kagome bit out.

Kikyo smirked, "Ah, so it is you, Kagome. I was never aware of the location of the Forest of Purity, but now that I do… Be warned, for I will return to retrieve him without fail." With that said, she had turned her back and left the scene.

Kagome huffed and lowered her bow, placing the arrow back into its quiver. She walked over to the silver haired man and moved him to get a better look. 'Im-impossible!' She gasped, 'In-Inuyasha!' She furrowed her brows, 'But I clearly remember watching him fall into here at a much older age than this!' She wrapped the small boy in the red haorie and grabbed the hakamas and sword from the grass.

'He's only a boy that looks no older than the human age of five.' She walked back into the depths of her forest.

'What happened to him?'

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N Is that a nice preview or what? I hope you guys liked this chapter and the preview! Tell me what you think! R&R!**

**Inu: Heh, she's mine..**

**Mir: Well done my friend. When is the wedding?**

**-Jack Sparrow appears-**

**Jack Sparrow: Weddings? I love weddings, drinks alllll arrounnnd!**

**-Jack Sparrow leaves-**

**Inu: heh?**

**San: ooo… Bridal shower!**

**Kag: Heh?**

**Mir: Bachelor party! I'll invite all the sexy women over…**

**Inu: o.o**

**San: -glares-**

**Mir: ..which includes you my dear Sango…**

**San: -hits and throws-**

**Sess: …**

**Kag: o.o**

**Inu: o.o**

**Moi: So much for that moment.. R&R!**


	16. Injuries

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N The second Final chapter!**

* * *

**Circus Dog**

**Chapter 16. Injuries**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sango panted, lowering her weapon in awe. The entire mass of youkai she was fighting off along with Miroku had just disintegrated into nothing. They were all gone. All the wolf soldiers cheered loudly and threw their arms in the air in happiness.

It was all over.

They were free.

The monk sighed, glancing over to Sango and smiling softly, "We'd better find Kagome and Inuyasha. Knowing them, they're probably arguing right now."

Kirara trotted to their side and lowered herself to let them on her back. She had roared loudly and taken off into the air as soon as the two were sitting comfortably. They had flown by many tents that were torn to shreds, cages that were wrecked, and stands that were knocked over. They had also passed Kouga, Ayame, Kagura, and the wolves. There was nothing left of Goshinki, Sango noted, just like the demons that had disintegrated earlier.

_"You were being reckless!" _

"I was not! I'm a lot tougher than a human ya know!"

"Yeah, and look where that got you! You are so stupid sometimes, I could just kill you myself!"

"Keh, we all know that you don't have it in ya."

"Don't bet on it."

"I would actually."

"You…You…."

"You should calm yourself my dear, giving in to his taunts is just what he wants—"

"Be quiet Teruyuki."

"I'm just saying—"

"Zip it."

"Feh, I'm startin' to like this guy."

"Gah! You boys are impossible!"  
  
Miroku grinned, "See, I told you they would be fighting when we found them." 

Sango sighed, "How much do I owe you?" She motioned for Kirara to descend.

"A kiss?"

"How about a kick instead." Sango growled with narrowed eyes.

"On second thought, I don't need anything!" Miroku laughed sheepishly.

The fire neko had landed softly onto the ground, letting the two off. She had then transformed into her smaller form and mewed cutely.

Teruyuki bowed and said his hellos and farewells to everyone before returning to the sword to rest. Then the entire group united and made their way to Sesshoumaru's building. They had split up into groups and led different squads in different ways to the youkai building. They did not want any humans to spot an enormous group of creatures marching in the center of the streets so late at night. By sunrise, what was left of the cirque was transported to HQ, including any of the members that wanted to stay under the care of the youkai lord.

"Everything seems to be in order. Are you all positive that no human laid eyes on either of these youkai while coming to this building?" Sesshoumaru questioned the group leaders.

"We're all sure Sesshoumaru-sama. We were careful on our way here to the point where some had traveled by sewer." Miroku replied.

"Very well." Sesshoumaru buzzed a button on his desk.

_"What is it Fluffy?"_ Rin piped.

"Do all our new guests have rooms Rin?"

_"Of course! They're all settled in. Some have been paired up in an apartment, but they were fine with it, especially the wolf clan. The actual wolves however have been taken to the new, ahem, twin gym that had been formed earlier. They have a lot of space to run around in so they won't feel crammed."_ Rin replied.

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha for a moment before telling her that she did a good job and to go back to her room to rest. Inuyasha had sent glares back to his older brother and had snorted at him.

"You may all return to your quarters to rest." Sesshoumaru announced, "There will be nurses waiting in your rooms to treat your wounds before you sleep."

Miroku smirked, 'Heh heh, nurses hmm? I can't wait—' He felt a shiver and turned shakily towards Sango. He froze instantly, seeing her eyes filled with anger and flames. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama… I can tr-treat my own wounds thank you.."

Inuyasha chuckled, "Same old perverted monk…" He mumbled.

With that said, everyone had left to return to their rooms, safe for Kagome. She was asked to stay behind despite the hanyou's protests. She had ushered him off and sat down on the sofa quietly.

"Kagome, you will leave as soon as possible to return to your home. The Higurashi shrine has been repaired, and your family is to arrive shortly from their vacation. I had several of my employees slow them down and keep them away for as long as possible to give you time to repair all the damages in this city." He pushed his chair away from his desk and rose, walking to his window to look down on the darkened Tokyo. "I trust this is to your liking?"

Kagome sighed in relief, "Thank the gods it was all redone… But it must have cost so much money, it's only right that I repay you in some way Sesshoumaru-sama."

"There is no need. Saving my brother, re-claiming the Shikon, and destroying Naraku are plenty. Above all, you saved a great deal of youkai and brought the rest of them here. I will be able to provide charms for all of them to hide their demonic forms. However, this will not stop me from going public. I will inform the media and hold a press conference to reveal our identities so that we can all live in peace."

"It won't be easy." Kagome said worriedly.

"No, but it must be done. You may leave now, I'm sure my brother is very annoyed by now." Sesshoumaru turned towards her and made a small smile.

"Right." Kagome stood up and nodded walking out. She closed the doors behind her and breathed out, 'Jeez, I'm so tired.. My body aches and I feel so gross being covered in dry blood and dirt.' She thought.

'_I think that's the first time the demon lord has ever smiled.' _

'Nah, I think he's smiled plenty of times before with Rin.'

'_But never with us my dear.'_

'I bet he's never even smiled to Inuyasha'

'_Probably not..'_

Kagome walked away from the doors and to the elevator, slightly limping. 'Owie..'

_'Are you alright?'_

'Yeah, my feet just hurt along with the rest of my body.' Kagome thought back, huffing and leaning against the wall as they rose to their floor. She had walked out and down the hall towards her apartment, wincing as she heard the hanyou yell at the nurse. She opened the door, but did not expect to be greeted by the young Kitsune Shippou.

"Kagome! Tell Inuyasha to sit down so I can treat his wounds!" The boy whined.

"Inuyasha." Kagome sighed, "Stop being difficult you—" She blinked, the room was getting hazy. She could briefly hear Shippou's squeaks and Inuyasha's yell before everything went black.

.:.:.:. Dream Sequence .:.:.:.

"Teruyuki? Where am I?" Kagome questioned, glancing around. They were in a field of long grass and flowers. The wind blew gently, causing the grass to rustle.

The demon twitched his ears and glanced at her, "Kagome? You must have fallen asleep." He grinned, "You were a lot more worn out than I thought." He shrugged, "Anyways, we're in your dreams right now, and there is someone you should meet."

A woman clad in armor had materialized in front of the two kneeling. She lifted her head and smiled, greeting them with her warm brown eyes. "Hello Kagome, we finally meet." She lifted herself up, her jet black hair blowing behind her elegantly. "My name is Midoriko, also known as the creator and prisoner of the Shikon jewel."

"M-Midoriko?" Kagome gaped, "H-hi! But how can you talk to me? I mean, you're in the jewel and all.." She trailed off.

"As long as I am within your grasp, I can communicate with you. I cannot stay for long given that I am using a great portion of my power to speak with you. Therefore, I will be as brief as possible." She replied, "I am trapped within the Shikon with a mass of powerful youkai that had merged together. It is your decision weather or not I stay within this Jewel. My wish was for you to know what it consisted of and not to be reckless of its power." Patches of her form began to blur.

"Wait, is there any way for me to destroy the jewel?"

"Yes, you can simply purify it." She said.

"H-how? Can you tell me how to do it?"

Midoriko's mouth moved, but not a sound was coming out.

"I can't hear you—"

She shook her head and smiled apologetically, her body beginning to dematerialize. She had waved and smiled at Teruyuki before completely disappearing.

"Wait! Midoriko-san!" Kagome called.

"Sorry Kagome, but she had to return to the battle."

"Battle?"

"Yes, she's trapped with a bunch of demons. She is ensnared in an internal war with them to keep the Shikon pure. Thanks to you, she is a lot stronger and fighting them off with the equal amount of strength that they have, but that's not enough to kill them." Teruyuki sighed, "Although it is better than before. She was nearly erased from the jewel because of Naraku's darkness."

Kagome sat down, followed by Teruyuki. "I have to find a way to purify the jewel then and set her free."

"You know, you can make a wish on it." Teruyuki suggested.

"A wish?"

He nodded, "Yes, the jewel has been known to be used for wishing purposes. Usually the wish doesn't work properly if it is a selfish wish. But if you use a pure wish, you may be able to make it work."

Kagome thought for a moment and sighed, collapsing in the grass. "I don't know.."

.:.:.:. End of Dream Sequence .:.:.:.

She opened her eyes, feeling great amount of pain. She clenched her teeth, swallowing back a groan of pain. 'The adrenalin from the fight must have finally worn off, and now I'm feeling worse than before.' She thought as her various wounds that she was not aware of beforehand, seared with an incredible soreness.

"Kagome!" Shippou gasped. "Please don't move, you have a lot of scratches, and some are infected with poison!"

She blinked at him, and lifted her head slightly to stare down at herself. Her arms were blanketed in bandages, however she could not see her legs due to the blankets. She pouted her lips, but a smile tugged at her lips as Inuyasha entered the room, shouting at Shippou for being so annoying and waking her up.

"B-but--!"

"Get. Out. Of. Here. Runt." Inuyasha growled through his grinding fangs.

The Kitsune squeaked and scampered off the bed and out the apartment to treat others.

He glared at the door before sitting on the edge of the bed and turning to Kagome with soft eyes, "Wench, you gave us a scare."

She nodded her head, "Sorry, I didn't realize I was so injured."

"You are a human Kagome, you aren't invincible."

"Not this again." Kagome muttered in disbelief.

He grinned, "Keh, idiot."

She smirked, "I see I'm not the only one who's severely bandaged." She took notice to the plastered band aids on his cheeks, and the bandages around his hands and torso.

He snorted and blushed, looking away. "Feh, Shippou went crazy with his bandages."

"Suuuure."

_"Aiiie! Don't hit so hard Sango my dearest." _

"You never learn!" 

"Great." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Shippou must have sent them here to piss me off." He bent down and lightly kissed her on the forehead. "You are not to move wench. I'm going to take care of this."

Kagome giggled and watched him leave. Teruyuki had materialized next to her, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"There goes your hero, bravely defending his maiden from the horrible annoyance of her friends." He noted.

Kagome eyed him, "Go back to your sword."

He eyes lowered from her face a bit, "Hmmm?"

She growled, "Stop imagining me without clothes you pervert." She tried to bring her arms and bared shoulders underneath the covers but failed miserably. "Hentai."

Teruyuki huffed, "It's no fun to do this when you can't move.. Get better soon my dear." He dematerialized and flew back into the blade as Inuyasha returned.

"Damn idiots. Came to tell us they finally became a couple, except Sango was already close to breaking up with the pervert." He chuckled in disbelief of the two, sitting back on the edge. "I told them you were fine but needed your rest. I do have something to talk to you about though before you go back to sleep."

"I'm all ears."

"Why were you talking to yourself on the battlefield?"

Kagome chewed on her lip nervously, 'He means when Midoriko suddenly started to talk to me…' "I-I d-don't remember?" She squeaked at his penetrating gaze. 'I can't lie to him.' "It's about the jewel. I'll tell you later, I promise."

"Feh." He climbed across the bed and laid himself next to her. "Then we will talk later. Right now it's around nine in the morning. I bet we won't get up till tonight." He winced at his wounds and moved close to her, nuzzling her neck lovingly. "Goodnight Koishii."

"Don't you mean good morning, Koibito?" She teased, rubbing her cheek against his head.

"Feh."

They both fell asleep together, mindful of each others wounds.

.:.:.:. With Sango and Miroku Before the encounter with Inuyasha .:.:.:.

Miroku hissed when Sango slapped on another sticky bandage. "Aiie!"

"That's what you get for touching my rear, hentai Houshi." She growled dangerously.

Shippou continued to wrap the monks arm, huffing. 'These two are pathetic..' He stared down at his medical kit, "Hmm, we need more supplies. I used a lot on the bossy man and Kagome." He stood up on his fox feet, "I'll be back soon!" He scurried to the door, "Don't hurt him _too_ much Sango." With that said he had run off.

The monk narrowed his eyes, "What an adorable kid.." He muttered under his breath.

Sango rolled her eyes and moved to his front, scanning his chest. "Your wounds aren't infected, that I know of." She grabbed a cloth and drenched it in clean water, brushing away at his wounds delicately. "Does this hurt?"

Miroku's eye's glittered with amusement as the Slayer cleaned his wounds. "No, I'm fine." He replied. She had dabbed a sore spot and he had hissed, grabbing her hand as she apologized and glanced up at him. "It's alright. It was nothing." He smiled reassuringly.

Sango nodded hesitantly, her eyes watering. "Miro-Miroku.." She sniffled.

He blinked, "Sango? What's the matter?" He gaped as she hugged him. "I swear it didn't hurt that much."

"No.. I just can't believe.. This battle.. This war of youkai and our destinies being mixed up by a woman.. We just survived something incredible.. But I was so scared.. For my life out there.. So scared.." She cried, "…Scared to loose you.. And everyone!"

Miroku wrapped his arms around her tenderly and stroked her hair. "It's alright Sango." He soothed, "It's alright.. We're fine. Everything will be fine. As long as you are safe then I'm content and we will be happy." His heart pounded, his cheeks burned.

"Miroku." She sniffled, rubbing her cheek against his bare chest. "You are such a comfort when you aren't lecherous." He chuckled at her remark, "But I love you nonetheless of your terrible habits."

Miroku's cheeks burned red hot as did Sango's after her confession, and he pulled away. He stared into her dark chocolate orbs, his ocean blue eyes glittering with joy. "As do I, my dearest Sango. I love you too." A smile tugged at his lips as he dipped down, kissing her passionately. His lips grazed hers lovingly, and he nibbled at her bottom lip before his tongue ran over it, demanding entrance to her wondrous caves.

"Miroku I brought mo—mor—a-acck!" Shippou squealed, falling back on his tail and covering his eyes. "E-ew-ew-ew! St-stop!"

Sango broke apart from him to glance at the boy, blushing. "Sh-Shippou-chan!"

Shippou breathed heavily, "Uhhhh.. w-why don't you go visit K-Kagome? She may be awake.." He muttered, his face rosy and his eyes burning from the scene in disgust.

"W-we'll do that!" Sango giggled nervously, standing.

Miroku had put on a shirt and left with the Slayer where they had been greeted by a pissed hanyou who claimed she was sleeping soundly and to leave. Now.

Miroku huffed, "He can be so rude." He rubbed the slap mark on his cheek.

Sango nodded, "But he wouldn't be Inuyasha if he didn't say something rude every two minutes." She winked at him and stopped in the middle of the hall.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

Sango walked to a door and twisted the doorknob, revealing a janitor closet filled with supplies for the apartments. "I bet Shippou-chan is still in our apartment in tears about our kissing habits.."

Miroku smirked and grabbed the blushing Sango by her wrist, tugging her into the closet and closing the door, locking it.

'My Sango.. I knew we were destined to be together.'

'Just like Inuyasha and Kagome.'

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**A/N Yay another chappy! But be warned, this is not the epilogue! I repeat, this is NOT AN EPILOGUE. There is another chapter left. ONE MORE LEFT. Okay? Yay! R&R**

**Inu: Making out in a closet? Kinky..**

**Kag: Sit**

**Inu: owie..**

**Kag: I prefer the elevator.**

**Sess: As do I.**

**Kag: you just like to pop in to say that, don't you?**

**Rin: Fluffy is the best! –hugs and makes outs in elevator-**

**Kag: My eyes! My virgin eyes!**

**Inu: Feh, damn brother..**

**-Kag and Inu walk away-**

**Sess: Now that they're gone.. –puts on tutu- Let's dance!**

**Teruyuki: GAAAAAHHHH!!! Now I have to join the Circus.. –runs away and cries-**

**Moi: But 'Yuki! The circus doesn't exist anymore! Come back my love!! –trots after him-**

**Rin: o.o R&R**


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Last chapter!!!! Enjoy!!! –cries-**

* * *

**Circus Dog**

**Chapter 17. Epilogue**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

She had to do it. It was her responsibility now and she was determined to do her best to set her free. She already knew her wish, she just needed the time to slip away from Inuyasha without any signs of suspicions. Of course that's easier said than done considering his demonic abilities allow him to hear when a heartbeat quickens, and when the smell of nervousness wafts into the air. There was also the little problem of escaping his very strong embrace.

'I can move, but then I can't because of him… I thought I might be able to leave and do this on my own. But I guess that won't be happening too soon.' She thought to herself. Kagome sighed, Inuyasha's nose digging into her neck even more. 'Unless…' A small smile formed at her lips. 'Teruyuki!'

_'Yes? Please, don't tell me you are honestly thinking of having me—'_

'You bet your ears I'm thinking it.. Come and take my place! Quick!'

'_He's going to be very angry you know.'_

She rolled her eyes, 'He always gets angry. Besides, I don't want to wake him..'

'_Because you don't want to talk. Feh, why are you avoiding it? He could help you know!' _

'I need to do this 'Yuki. I'm the jewels guardian and—'

Teruyuki's form materialized next to her suddenly, his eyes boring into hers. "I refuse. He is going to be your mate. And as such, you should be involving him in your decisions. All he wants is the best for you and to keep you safe, the least you can do is tell him the truth about this and allow him to help you."

Kagome let out a warning growl, her eye twitching slightly in suppressed anger, "Teruyuki…"

He paled noticing sparks forming around her. "O-on second thought, why not just do one little task?" His voice squeaked.

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

The miko chuckled to herself, half limping down the hall, away from the elevator. She spotted Rin's desk, and the woman just beginning to pack up for the night. It was close to nine at night, believe it or not. She had nodded at Rin, exchanging smiles before stepping out of the building towards the gates. From there, she was able to grab a quick cab, leaving Sesshoumaru's building all together.

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

Teruyuki counted down to the last seconds, having mentally given the girl a twenty-minute head start. 'Now for the stupidest way to get myself killed.' "Ahh, Inuyasha?" Teruyuki cringed as the hanyou still slept soundly.

Currently, Teruyuki was in Kagome's place on the bed. One of her shirts separating Teruyuki's head from Inuyasha's sensitive nose. 'She is a clever girl..' His eye twitched. "Wake up you useless excuse of a dog!" Teruyuki hissed, his tail flaring as he shifted on the bed, alerting the hanyou immediately.

"Huh?" He sat up straight, one of his ears twitching, his eyes heavy with sleep. "Kagome?" He yawned, sniffing.

"No."

His nose never lied, she wasn't there. He couldn't hear her too. 'What the—' His eyes shot open, and he focused them, finding Teruyuki sitting on the end of the bed, crouched with his tail flared.

"Idiot!"

"Shut the fuck up! Where's Kagome?" He demanded.

"Gone."

"No shit, where is she!?"

"Finding someplace sacred to purify the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls."

"Goddamn that fucking woman!" He barked, tossing the sheets away from his bed and growling at the neko, "Why didn't you wake me up?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Teruyuki narrowed his eyes, "It was either I get fried by her power, or I possibly get a beating from you." He hissed back, "I chose the ladder of the options."

The hanyou grunted, tugging a shirt over his head. Most of his wounds were healed now thanks to immense treatments. 'Damn miko. She can be so stubborn.'

"Mind taking me with you?" Teruyuki purred.

Inuyasha placed Tetsusaiga in a loop on his dark jeans, "Why should I? You're no help to me."

"I gave her a head start hanyou. Unlike you however, I may know where she is."

His ear twitched back, "Tell me."

"Only if you take me."

"Fine."

.:.:.:. At the Shrine .:.:.:.

Kagome sighed, "It looks just like how Gramps left it. Thank the gods I know some good people." She walked over the new shrine grounds, feeling the same pure presence as usual. There were also no dead youkai corpses anywhere, or blood, or broken trees. Everything was as her family had left it.

'Wow, Sesshoumaru did a great job!'

She found her way to the back of the shrine, looking at an old section that was close to never being used. It was fairly large wooden dojo, meant to be used as a practice arena for priests and priestesses. She noted that the sutras were still on all sides of the dojo, including the entrances. 'No demon's allowed.' She thought as she walked up the stairs.

She placed a hesitant hand on the wooden door and slid it open, entering, then closing it. It was fairly dark, in fact, it was pitch black. "I can't see a thing!" She huffed, moving her hand around the dojo to find a light switch. "Oh yeah, this thing is too old to have electricity." She mumbled.

Suddenly, there was light.

The entire room lit up with torches of fire.

Kagome gasped, "H-how?"

A small glow came from her pocket in her jeans. She had reached in and taken out the Shikon Jewel. "Hn? It seems to be reacting to the room." She stepped towards the centre and sat herself down, tucking her legs behind herself.

She placed the gem down before her and breathed in slowly. "Midoriko-sama, you told me that you were trapped in this thing.. that I could do whatever I wanted with this.." She stared down intently at the Sacred Jewel. "I.. I wish, with all my heart, that Midoriko-sama gains enough purification power to defeat the demons within the jewel to set her soul free."

The Jewel glowed brightly, the light blinding Kagome.

Intense winds started to surround her, causing the old dojo to whine and cry against the winds.

The sutras outside the doors glowed.

Strange pulses were emitting from the jewel and escaping the dojo non-stop making Kagome wince lightly as the sensation washed through her over and over again. It didn't hurt, but it felt weird.

"_Kagome!"_

.:.:.:. With Inuyasha .:.:.:.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid girl.' Inuyasha mentally chanted. His foot lightly touched the cement roof before bounding onto the next building. He growled, vowing to yell at her for being such a stubborn fool.

He could feel the Tetsusaiga thrumming against him soothingly to calm him down. 'I ain't gunna calm down! That damn wench!' Inuyasha mentally barked back.

Teruyuki sighed from within the sheath, 'This fool is going to do something stupid if I don't calm him.' He thought to himself.

Inuyasha leapt off another building onto the next, concentrating his thoughts solely on

this girl. The Shrine, he could see it! Unbeknownst by him, a white vapour leaked out

from the blade that was looped below the Tetsusaiga. This vapour had flown away from

Inuyasha, and towards the next building he was going to leap off.

Teruyuki's body formed, his glowing silver eyes held nothing but calm emotions as his tail swished behind his form elegantly. His leopard ears merely twitched at the sounds of Inuyasha's dog demon growls forming in his throat.

"Outta my way ya damn sword!" Inuyasha barked, as he landed just in front of Teruyuki.

"Inuyasha, wait just one moment—"

"I ain't waiting! Kagome's off being reckless again and I have to save her! She—"

"Do you have any idea why she left Inuyasha? Besides to purify the jewel?" Teruyuki questioned. He raised a brow at the dog demon, noticing how he kept tensing his muscles. He sighed, "Think hanyou.. the word purify says it all.."

Inuyasha blinked, 'Purify?' He stared down at his claws then back up at Teruyuki. "She.. She didn't.. want to hurt me?"

"I believe our hanyou has found the answer." Teruyuki hummed, "She can't purify anything with a demon around. She wouldn't want to harm the demon and accidentally kill him. She knows the powers of the gem are strong and wishes only the best for you."

'She wanted to keep me away so she wouldn't hurt me. Idiot wench.' "Feh, even if that was her intent, I'm still going to yell at her! And I'm still going to make sure she's safe." He replied.

Teruyuki nodded, "Fine hanyou." His transparent form broke down into a slivery white vapour, returning to the blade he once came from.

"Keh." Inuyasha mumbled, before leaping off the building, landing softly on the cement sidewalk. He dashed down the road, turning around the corner sharply and leaping off the ground. He landed midway up the steps of the shrine, leaping up until he reached the top. He shivered, feeling a wave of purification power being released from a large dojo at the far end of the grounds.

'Shit, she's already started!' He ran towards the building, biting back a howl of pain as a wave hit him yet again, but it this time it was stronger. He could feel Teruyuki hissing in pain as well, even his Tetsusaiga was crying. He growled, leaping up in the air and landing on a piece of the shrine. He flattened his ears and winced, feeling a wave of nausea hit him. 'Gods.. this place has never felt this pure before..' He squinted his golden orbs, finally locating the dojo up ahead, noticing glowing sutras placed around it.

His vision blurred slightly for a moment before returning. He growled and leapt off the wood, feeling the most powerful wave yet of power, coming from the dojo. He couldn't hold back his cry as his skin started to burn, and scratches began to form on his face and arms. 'Damn it! It hurts!' He thought, but tried to ignore it. He landed about ten feet away from the building, panting.

"Kagome!" He shouted, feeling another wave hit him. He gasped, kneeling on the ground and grabbing his head. 'M-my vision's going blurry again… Fuck off..' He thought while growling and panting. He placed a clawed hand on his Tetsusaiga, releasing the fang from its sheath and digging it in the ground before him. "Sorry Tetsusaiga." He bit out, shielding himself from the purification waves behind the large fang.

The wave had suddenly stopped, the hanyou gasping as he was finally able to breathe easier. He winced as the burning sensation in his skin never ceased, but he could deal with it. He peeked around the fang, noticing that the building now pulsed quietly. The sutras were still glowing however, and with those in place he wouldn't be able to get near the girl.

'Kagome.. damn it! I can't get to you!'

.:.:.:. With Kagome .:.:.:.

Kagome winced, covering her eyes to shield them from the intense light. 'Did I hear Inuyasha just now? He can't be here! He'll get hurt!' She shivered, just thinking of what he would look like after a blast of purification power. She gasped as a wave had passed through her body and escaped the dojo. 'What is this feeling?' She thought.

It had happened a couple more times before the Shikon light died down, and the gem just pulsed heavily. She had uncovered her eyes and found a dazzling woman before her dressed in the same clothing and armour as within her dream.

"M-Midoriko-sama?" Kagome squeaked out.

The woman blinked, staring down at her semi-transparent hands and looked over at Kagome as her name was spoken. "I have been released." She said slowly. The woman had stared down at the gem and watched as it broke in half and turned to ash. "The Shikon now ceases to exist."

'My wish.. it worked?' Kagome just gaped at the woman that held such a powerful aura.

"Thank you, Kagome."

"I—You're welcome Midoriko-sama." Kagome replied.

Midoriko sighed, her body beginning to dissolve, "I can finally rest in peace.. for over five centuries no one had been kind enough to wish for such a thing. I am in your debt miko." Her voice was slowly dying down, "And as such, I will grant you one wish." Only her upper body was left, but still continued to dissolve.

Kagome thought for a moment, "A wish? But I…" Her face brightened, "Are you sure, Midoriko-sama?"

"Most definitely."

"Then.. I wish.. I wish for demons and humans to be able to live along side in harmony.. without fear of each other… can you grant that?"

"I can do… my best." She whispered, her body completely dissolving. The dojo had suddenly emitting a very large wave of pink aura that had spread throughout Tokyo, then Japan, until the entire world had been covered. It then dissolved.

The dojo flames died out.

Kagome was left in darkness.

'I.. did it..' She sighed in relief.

_"Kagome!"_

'Who's that?'

"_Kagome!!"_

'I can't think properly.. am I ever tired..'

"_Damn it wench! If you don't come out here right now I'm going to tear this place down!!"_

'Oh.. It's Inuyasha.' She smiled dreamily to herself before standing shakily to her feet. She wobbled a bit and limped slightly because of her injury, until she reached the door. She fiddled with it and finally opened it up, breathing in the cool night air. She noticed right away that Inuyasha stood behind his Tetsusaiga, grasping the handle tightly. He looked visibly a bit relieved once she stepped out.

He had sheathed his sword quickly, "Kagome!"

She smiled at him and limped down the stairs before getting assaulted by him. She gasped as he hugged her tightly and sniffed her, trying to locate any new wounds.

"You idiot." He finally said, after deducting that she was fine, "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Kagome blinked at him stupidly, "Eh? Are you stupid..? I'm not part youkai, I'm fine. That wouldn't be able to hurt me.." She half giggled and lifted her hands up to his head to tweak his ears. 'But you're hurt..'

"The hell is wrong with you wench?"

"I'm sleepy."

Teruyuki's aura wrapped around her, and he purred, "You must have used some of your powers in there, Miss Kagome. You should rest."

Inuyasha felt her body go limp in his arms, sighing. "Great, now I hafta carry her."

Teruyuki hissed, "You're a half demon, such a task isn't that difficult!"

He grinned, revealing his pearly white fangs, "Feh, I know. I just like complaining." He held her bridal style and leapt away from the old dojo towards the Higurashi house. He had entered the familiar home, feeling Teruyuki's aura escape the blade as he slipped into Kagome's room through her window.

Teruyuki had transformed into a semi-transparent snow leopard kitten, sniffing the room and walking around it and out of it. He had trudged throughout the house while Inuyasha tended to Kagome.

The half demon placed Kagome into her bed, tucking her in gently. He had un-looped her sword from his pants and rested it near her night table, then un-looping his own blade, had sat down cross-legged against her bed. He rested Tetsusaiga against his shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling his body relax slightly in the comfort of her scent.

'Damn wench, worrying me like this.. Well, tomorrow will be one hell of a day.. that's for sure.'

.:.:.:. The Next Day .:.:.:.

It was close to noon now, and the sun was shining brightly. Sesshoumaru had organized a press conference and was to reveal the youkai existence in the afternoon. Kagome's health was restored by morning, and she had to face Inuyasha's wrath for daring to be so stupid concerning the Shikon's power.

"It was reckless."

"Pfft, it was a minor risk. You are more reckless than me!"

"She has a point there.."

"Shuddap! Kagome you could have over done it! What if—"

_"Kagome? Kagome dear? We're home!" _

"Kagome! You'll never guess who I met!"

"I sense a foul aura! Have you been around young men Kagome?" 

Kagome paled, "M-my family is home!" She hissed in a whisper.

Inuyasha blinked his golden orbs at her cutely, tilting his head to the side, "So?"

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi popped her head into the young girls room. She smiled brightly at the two, since Teruyuki had returned to the blade. "Well, hello there. I didn't think we had a guest o—" She glanced at his ears, "—ver…" She walked fully in Kagome's room, knowing her daughter was tensing up.

Inuyasha stared at her, 'What is this woman doing? Oh no, is she going to—' His ears twitched. The older woman had let out a high-pitched squeal of excitement, and started to assault his ears, rubbing them.

"They're so adorable!" Mrs. Higurashi beamed.

Kagome sweat dropped, "Uh, mama? I think you're hurting him.."

She gasped, "I'm so sorry! I'm Kagome's mother, but you can call me okaa-san." She smiled. "You must be an Inu youkai. I haven't seen one like you in a very long time, I must say."

Inuyasha stared at her, "H-How do you know--?"

She shook her head and winked, "I was a teenager once too you know. And I happen to work with one!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, 'There are more youkai out there? I thought Fluffy had rounded them all up. I guess… Some of them have learned to really disguise themselves..' "Feh, well the entire world is gunna know about our existence soon enough. Sesshy is gunna tell 'em all."

Kagome sighed in relief, "Good, I guess this isn't as awkward as I thought it would be."

Teruyuki's aura seeped out, his form materialising, "I guess this means I'm allow to come out too." He grinned, "Hello Mrs. Higurashi, I am one of Kagome's protectors, Teruyuki." He bowed.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Nice to meet you—"

"Demon!" Gramps howled in protest, taking out a sutra, "Demon be gone!" He plastered it on Teruyuki's face.

Teruyuki blinked, pealing off the sutra to evaluate it, "Hmmm,"

"Dad! That isn't a way to treat out guests!" Mrs. Higurashi scolded.

"Cool!" Souta bounced into the room, spotting the youkai. "Mama, are they really demons?"

Kagome sighed, "Great.. you know, my room isn't that big—"

"You're missing a key symbol on this sutra and the actual priest abilities to use this. Which makes this thing… useless." Teruyuki concluded, handing the sutra back to a baffled Gramps.

"Can I touch his ears mama?" Souta asked.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in annoyance, 'Damnit all.. it's getting way too loud for me in here..' "Oi! Can you all just leave this room? I can't hear myself think!" All eyes were on him, but everyone had agreed and left the room safe for he and Kagome. "Wench."

"Hn?"

"Now that they're gone, mind telling me what went one with the Shikon?"

"Ahh… Well I made a wish." Kagome replied, "I set her free… But then she said that she couldn't just leave without granting me a real wish.. So I wished for everyone to accept your existence."

"Feh, that's something that can never be granted. Everyone has their title to their own opinions. Gramps is a great example.." Inuyasha replied.

"I know, but this way.. it can at least help your brother and your kind live peacefully among the humans. It was worth a try."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment before agreeing, "You're right. It was worth a try."

Teruyuki hummed happily and chuckled to himself as his ears twitched, "Well Kagome, I do believe I just heard your mother say that she wanted grandchildren with dog ears running around the home."

Kagome's cheeks flamed red, "Teruyuki!!" She shrieked. "ACK! I forgot all about work! Oh my gosh! I have to leave! Th-they could fire me!"

Inuyasha growled warningly at Teruyuki while fighting back the burning sensations on his cheeks, "Keh! Who cares about your damn job. Ya don't need it anyways."

"Says you! I need money to survive! How will I buy clothing? Or get through college?" She panicked, scrambling out of bed to search for her uniform.

"Calm down idiot, your leg isn't—"

"Who are you calling an idiot?! You jerk!"

He stood up, "Hey! I was just trying to tell ya that your leg still isn't healed and if you keep rushing around—"

She shrieked and lost her footing, grabbing the closest thing to her for support, which happened to be the hanyou since Teruyuki had long since disappeared. "Accck!"

"Wench—!!"

They were on the carpet, sprawled out with clothing articles surrounding them.

"Damn it girl! I told you not to rush around!" Inuyasha exploded.

"Well I told you I need to hurry to get out of here and off to work!"

"Who cares about that damn job!"

"I do!" She shouted back at him, sitting up just as he did.

"Well you can get another job! You're probably fired anyways since ya didn't go in.. what like four times?!" He sneered.

"Wh-why you--!" She jumped on him.

Outside the door, Mrs. Higurashi giggled as Teruyuki snickered. "I do believe you will be having your wish come true someday soon. Those two were meant for each other." He purred.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head, "I simply can't wait for that day. You will have to tell me everything you know 'Yuki."

"Oh and do I have a story to tell…" He snickered as the two spotted the arguing couple now starting to have a make out session. "Perhaps over some tea Mrs. Higurashi." He walked away from the door followed by her.

"Some tea sounds nice." She giggled.

Inuyasha parted from Kagome, licking his lips and grinning up at her. "You know that you're my ultimate saviour right? And that I love you?"

"Of course I know. We are going to be mates soon, right?" She smiled warmly.

"Yeah, but first.. You need to get to work." He chuckled to himself when she let out a squeak before leaping off of him and grabbing her clothing. "I'll be back in a few hours. In the mean time, you need to be thinking about school."

"School?"

"That's right. You'll be going."

"I will be?"

"No one can survive in this world without an education."

"I can't?"

"So you better try to catch up on all the education from grade one though ten so you can come into grade eleven with us! Bye!" She blew him a kiss before dashing out of her room.

His ears drooped, "Goddamn, what have I gotten myself into? It was easier being a stupid circus dog!"

"Maybe I can ask Fluffy for some help?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "On second thought, maybe okaa-san might have a plan.."

'No matter what though, I'm happy and I can tell Kagome is too. I'm glad she did this for me… Glad she had a big enough heart to set us all free.'

'I am the luckiest Inu hanyou around.' He smiled to himself proudly.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**La Fin**

* * *

**A/N I hope this all looks good, ne? I'm glad and sad that this story has come to an end. But it's alllll good. Since I have that new one coming out soon! Keep an eye out for it guys! And thank you for staying with me throughout this story! So I will ask one final time, for all to R&R! Bye!!**

**Inu: You think Rin and Fluffy are still making out?**

**Kag: Probably.. Let's check. –spy on the two-**

**-Kag pushes the button and the doors open-**

**-Two people making out-**

**Inu: Ahh! Cover your eyes they're—Miroku? Sango? EW!**

**Kag: I'm never going to use that thing again!**

**-Two run away-**

**Mir: What's their problem?**

**San: -Shrugs- -elevator doors close and they make out-**

**Moi: Whoa.. Erm… R&R**


End file.
